


Love, and Sex, no Magic

by wannabeyourbaby



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 4 Walls, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 68,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeyourbaby/pseuds/wannabeyourbaby
Summary: Where Seongwu and Jihoon fucks a lot and somehow fell in love with two people who are best friends and are both virgins.





	1. Fun and Plus 1s

**Author's Note:**

> ▪Self indulgent.  
> ▪Will switch /mix /shuffle pairs as the story goes  
> ▪4 walls

"Feels good, baby." Seongwu pants and struggles to find purchase on his bedroom wall as he tries not to rub his dripping erection against it. He doesn't dare defy Jihoon, not when the younger has three thick fingers inside his hole, grazing his walls with his blunt nails, but not prodding deep enough which drives Seongwu crazy but grateful, well he didn't want to cum this early.

"Hyung, stretching you like this takes a lot of work. Pump me too." Jihoon the brat whines, he whines as he takes ahold of Seongwu's cock that made the older arch his back. 

Seongwu rolls his eyes and reached behind him to grope Jihoon through his boxers. The brat even still has his shirt on while Seongwu stands there, butt naked and hair dripping from the shower. His towel discarded somewhere when Jihoon jumped him the moment he stepped out.

Seongwu licked his own palm and easily slipped his hand inside the younger's shorts and held Jihoon. He was hard and scorching hot. Jihoon was well endowed and Seongwu's mouth waters imagining that familiar thickness inside him. He heard Jihoon hiss at the point of contact and smirked. He made sure to coat Jihoon's whole shaft with the younger's own precum and his saliva. At this point, Jihoon was letting out unforced groans, he was biting the back of Seongwu's neck and was grabbing Seongwu's dick forcefully. 

Jihoon then nudged his hyung's prostate without warning and Seongwu's knees shake involuntarily as he sunk to the floor. Now that he was on all fours, Jihoon followed suit. With nothing but Seongwu's saliva coating his rod, Jihoon pushed inside.

"STOP" Seongwu tries to escape but Jihoon held his waist in place. Jihoon only successfully buried the tip when Seongwu turned to look at him and send him THE glare. 

"Jihoon, what the fuck. That would tear my anus apart!" Seongwu was panting but his resolve remain clear. 

He was dead serious. 

Jihoon blinked away the sudden cloud of lust that filled his vision. Seongwu couldn't help but smile at the sudden change in Jihoon's expression. He was still biting his shirt but his eyes suddenly turned all puss-in-boots huge.

Jihoon robotically moved away, falling on his butt as he did. His cock sprung free from Seongwu, twitched, and settled on his stomach, still leaking. Whoa, the kid got abs now, Seongwu thought.

Seongwu crawled to where Jihoon was sat in the floor and brushed his hair back. 

"Let's get the lube and we'll continue this in bed. The floor's cold." Seongwu said as he took Jihoon's hand and led him to the bed.

Jihoon still looked apologetic and Seongwu all but wants the atmosphere to revert back to "sex-worthy" again. He told the younger to take off his clothes as he slathers his own hand with lube.

He stradled Jihoon (who was still silent but remained hard anyways) and held the younger's cock in his lubed hand. He made sure to smile and look the younger in the eyes as he sank lower bit by fucking-hot-and-yes-painful bit. 

They were both catching their breaths when Seongwu was finally fully seated. Jihoon's stomach was vibrating with the most obvious effort to hold himself back from thrusting. Seongwu appreciated the mighty effort. He rose and sunk slowly and Jihoon all but clenched the blankets around him at the sensation. Seongwu bounced a few more times until he got comfortable with the wide stretch (even though they do this a lot, he still finds it hard to adjust to Jihoon's size everytime) and when he eventually got to feel the pleasure and craved for more, "Go, go ahead. Fuck me baby." 

And like a lamp switched on, Jihoon got this beast awakened where he bit his lip, fastened his hands on both of Seongwu's thighs and looked at his hyung like he WILL devour him. And he did.

Seongwu screamed in pleasure as Jihoon thrusted hard upwards. Seongwu was so taken aback that he swore he actually floated and the sudden descent hit bullseye. The tip of Jihoon's cock slammed right into Seongwu's prostate and made him see white. He was vaguely aware of his knees shaking as Jihoon mercilessly sent him flying again and again and all he could do is pull his own hair as Jihoon timed his own thrust to Seongwu's fall everytime. 

Jihoon sat up and grabbed Seongwu's bouncing cock. He stopped thrusting and Seongwu got the message to take the reins. He felt so full of Jihoon while the younger alternated between tight and loose as he pumped Seongwu's dick rhythmically. 

Seongwu felt so good that he had to stop for a while and just move his hips around to savor the feeling of Jihoon filling him up. And Jihoon loved it. He circled his own hips and buried his nose on Seongwu's neck, inhaling the mix of sweat, sex, and the scent of showerfoam on Seongwu's skin.

"I still need to work on my film review so let's get this done with Jihoonie." Seongwu whispered against Jihoon's hair. 

"As you wish." Jihoon replied while wrapping his free hand around Seongwu's waist. He flipped them easily without disconnecting, his other hand still on Seongwu's cock. Seongwu bounced as his back hit the mattress and it started a fastpaced deep thrusting loop from Jihoon. All Seongwu could do now is to stare at the fatally sexy expression that seemed to erase any angelic feature on Jihoon's face. The 'kid' he knew all his life was nowhere to be found and all he sees is a man who was sent to make Seongwu feel what heaven feels like. He sees white.

*

Seongwu and Jihoon became best buddies back in middle school. They live in the same neighbourhood and were classmates for three years. A lot of 'awakening' happened in the span of those formative years. They were each other's comrade all throughout. They were each other's first. Once in high school, they even thought they were in love. But they agreed to go back to being just friends after realizing that they weren't cut out to be in a relationship after dating for a month. Yet the sexual aspect of said relationship remained. They dated, seriously dated, other people but after their partners learn of their involvement even while seeing others, it never failed to chase their lovers away.

Once, Jihoon suggested they stop, after meeting someone who was said to be his soulmate. But it never really worked out everytime he sees Seongwu without a shirt on. He said Seongwu's belly button has cursed Jihoon. It was Jihoon's Achilles heel and Seongwu never complained because Seongwu can never resist Jihoon. When it was Seongwu's turn to ask Jihoon to stop (it was when Seongwu dated a girl in high school that he swore had the best rack in the whole world) all it took was one tear rolling from Jihoon's left eye that Seongwu realized no pair of boobs can ever outweigh the pain and guilt of seeing Jihoon cry. He came four times that afternoon because Jihoon just wouldn't let him see her even if it was in order to break up with her.

*

They both recognized the fact that they're doomed to satiate each other. 

Seongwu thought all these as he licks the vein on the underside of the cock of a campus heartthrob he met during rehearsals earlier. Seongwu already forgot his name but he has a bigger cock than Jihoon so Seongwu was more than tempted to try. He had been trying to find a boyfriend so he could bring someone to the Christmas Ball. Jihoon was going with his crush from the seniors and Seongwu just needed to find a plus one. The heartthrob suddenly pulled his cock away when Seongwu was ready to put it inside his mouth.

"Hyung, I'm sorry." The guy genuinely sounded like he was.

Seongwu stood and slapped dust off his knees. They were in a room backstage and Seongwu could see that the guy was having zero intention of going further. 

"It's no big deal." Seongwu said and downplayed his disappointment. He was never rejected before. Jihoon doesn't count. He fixed his shirt in an attempt to look busy.

"It's just.. I've never done this before. If we continued, I would've spilled in no time." The guy scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. He tried tucking his huge cock back inside his pants but the zipper can't even be pulled up. Seongwu tried to fight back a laugh. He tried.

"Wait. You're a virgin?" Seongwu realized midlaugh. The heartthrob bit his lowerlip and turned into a tomato in response.

Seongwu couldn't believe it. He swore he saw the guy flash his abs on stage earlier. The guy was part of the opening number for Seongwu's musical and Seongwu swore this guy had been eyefucking him the entire run-through. The guy was even famous, he had girls cheering for him even if it was just practice. Hence the nickname 'heartthrob' in Seongwu's brain. But Seongwu still couldn't recall his name.

"Hyung, I really, really like you. I saw you at the orientation last week and I signed up to get to be a part of your musical. I just... I didn't expect this to... Uhm. Happen so fast." 

Seongwu couldn't help but coo at the guy. Damn. This freshman was definitely cute. 

"Well, I like you too....." Seongwu trailed on, signalling for the guy to fill in blanks on Seongwu's mind with his name.

"Daniel. Kang Daniel."

Daniel held out both hands to Seongwu who all but grabbed them, manually wrapped them around Seongwu's waist, as he threw both arms around Daniel's neck.

"Well, Daniel. I'm all yours now. But I won't do anything you wouldn't like. I'm sorry about the... stuff.. earlier. I was just frustrated and you happen to look like the best snack in the room." Seongwu moved his pelvis to rub their fronts together to convey what he meant. 

Daniel froze.

"Hyung, Im.. I really, I... uhm.." Daniel spluttered and was dying to look anywhere else but Seongwu's crowding his personal space and the poor guy looks like he'll explode any second soon with how red his face was. Seongwu loved the reaction.

"I was just playing with you." Seongwu disentangled himself from Daniel's large build and stepped away. Daniel seemed to collect his bearings and pulled his oversized shirt to cover his raging front. 

This is going to be fun, Seongwu giggled.

"Daniel, will you come with me to the Christmas Ball?"

Daniel's jaw dropped. Seongwu blinked coquettishly and flashed him a smile.

All the poor guy could do was nod. 

"Take my contact number from one of the choreographers. I'll see you later?" Seongwu blew him a kiss and left the room.

Seongwu liked him. Aside from the innocence, the guy was obviously very sexy if he wanted to. It reminded him of someone he knew. 

He was about to go to his next class when he realized his cock was still hard. 

*

"Jihoonie, help hyung get off." He whispered at the sleeping boy across him. Jihoon didn't leave Seongwu's room at all today. He was still sleeping when Seongwu arrived. Although Jihoon was supposed to live in the university dorms, he almost always crashed in Seongwu's apartment ever since the term began.

Jihoon rolled to face him very cutely, his eyes still unopened while his small hands wander across Seongwu's body. He placed a hand on one buttcheek while his other thumb prodded at Seongwu's belly button. This turned Seongwu on more than ever. He moaned loudly. Jihoon still sleepily slipped his hand inside Seongwu's pants, his middle finger rubbing his hyung's hole. Seongwu moaned louder. Jihoon's eyes flew open and that animalistic glint is back. Jihoon retracted his hands and in no time, got rid of Seongwu's pants just until his ankles and Jihoon pulled it up so that Seongwu was folded in half. He immediately knelt and swept his tongue across Seongwu's fluttering hole. Seongwu writhed against the sheets. 

Jihoon kept tongue-fucking Seongwu until his hyung came untouched. He then licked all of Seongwu's spunk on the older's belly, taking his sweet time slurping the area around Seongwu's belly button. 

"Baby, that was so good." Seongwu stretched on the bed as Jihoon went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When Jihoon came back, Seongwu opened his arms for a cuddle. But the younger gave him a disgusted look.

Seongwu rolled his eyes and mumbled sleepily. "Oh, I met someone today." 

Right on cue, Seongwu's phone rang and he crawled to pick it up. Jihoon walked to where his laptop was and geared up to play a game.

"Hello, Daniel." Seongwu drawled lazily. 

Jihoon suddenly turned to look at him from where he was seated.

"Daniel? As in Kang Daniel?" Jihoon asked.

"You know him?" Seongwu asked, ignoring the stuttering mess on the other end of the line.

"Yeah. We're roommates in the dorm. I see he finally coughed up the courage to talk to you?" Jihoon smirked and continued to play his game.

"Yeah. I'm taking him to the Ball." Seongwu told Jihoon. 

"Oh, that's right. I was supposed to introduce you to him for the favor of making Minhyun hyung take me. Guess now I don't have to." Jihoon replied with a blinding smile.

"Uh, hyung, I heard that. Please tell Jihoonie thanks anyways." Seongwu heard Daniel speak. Seongwu said goodbye hurriedly and went to spank Jihoon in the head.

"You selfish brat. What would you have done if I didn't find Daniel myself? You're lucky he's an angel." Seongwu pouted all the way to the shower.

"What. He would've still found a way to ask you. He basically thinks you're god!" Jihoon shouted back.

*

"Minhyun hyung! I'm coming to the Christmas Ball!" Daniel hopped his way to where his favorite person (second to Seongwu) was seated in the cafeteria. 

"Which senior is taking you?" Minhyun asked, placing a slice of pizza in front of Daniel.

"Seongwu hyung." Daniel smiled happily.

Minhyun's foxy eyes widened at the great news. 

"That's amazing! You got Jihoon to introduce you?" Minhyun asked.

"No, I... Seongwu hyung asked me himself." Daniel whispered, madly coloring at the memory. Who would've thought that the day will come when he'll see his crush kneeling in front of him, licking his cock. Wow.

Minhyun laughed merrily. Happy at the turn of events for his best friend. He pulled Daniel for a side hug.

"Are we disturbing you lovebirds?" One of Minhyun's co officers from the Council sat across Daniel.

"No, and we're not-" Daniel was saying but the guy was suddenly showing Minhyun a file and was clearly not listening. Daniel felt a reassuring hand on his thigh and smiled at Minhyun. He ate his pizza in silence and thought of Seongwu and his beautiful face.


	2. Feelings in 2 points

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy.

"Jihoonie? Minhyun hyung wants to talk to you about matching suits for the Ball. He's thinking of treating us to lunch or something." Daniel waited for Jihoon to poke his head through the hoodie he was putting on. Daniel recognized it to be his own but didn't bother telling the younger. Jihoon still looked sleepy and Daniel's hand itched to pat his head. The boy looked adorable in Daniel's pink hoodie.

"Minhyunnie hyung will?" Daniel could see Jihoon turned alert instantly after mentioning Minhyun. He stifled a laugh.

"Yeah, Minhyun hyung always treats me to lunch!" Daniel couldn't help but be proud of having such a cool hyung. Jihoon pouted in reply.

"Lucky bastard." Jihoon murmured as he put on his shoe and tied one pair of his multicolored laces. Daniel just ruffled his hair.

They went to their classes fantasizing what to have for lunch.

When lunchtime rolled in, Daniel decided to wait outside Jihoon's classroom. Although they had different classes, they share the same building. He waved to Jihoon who was facing the door from his seat and the younger waved back enthusiastically. The people that surrounded Jihoon looked surprised when the younger eagerly jogged to where Daniel was waiting. Daniel threw them an awkward smile. 

"Shall we go and meet Minhyunnie hyung?" Jihoon bounded up to Daniel and secured one arm. Daniel couldn't help but laugh. Jihoon just transforms into this cutie whenever Minhyun hyung is involved. Daniel let himself be pulled into the front gates with everybody speaking in hushed voices around them all the way there. 

When they reached the parking lot, Daniel led Jihoon into a black car. The driver's window rolled down and revealed Daniel's favorite hyung smiling at them. 

"Minhyunnie hyung!" Jihoon waved both hands at Minhyun.

"Get in!" Minhyun told them both. 

Jihoon excitedly occupied the front seat as Daniel questions his own decisions to be the third wheel. 

Although this is just the third time Jihoon's been with Minhyun, Daniel could definitely feel their chemistry. Conversations between the two flowed easily. They decided to go with chicken and Daniel followed almost hesitantly. 

Minhyun must've noticed him being quiet and Daniel felt embarrassed when Minhyun fell one step behind to whisper in his ear as Jihoon looked through the menu.

"You okay?" Minhyun tried to chase the younger's gaze. 

"Yeah, just hungry is all." Daniel smiled and decided to go and help jihoon choose the flavor. 

He heard his hyung chuckle a little and it lifted Daniel's spirit instantly. 

As the chicken in their plates dwindled into bones, Daniel couldn't help but feel so out of place no matter how hard Minhyun was trying to include him in their talks. Daniel was giving Jihoon a chance to get to know Minhyun more and so kept his answers curt. Minhyun kept sending him questioning glances that Daniel tried so hard to ignore. He had never paid so much attention to his food. 

After their lunch, Jihoon received a text and excused himself, saying he needs to go somewhere else. Minhyun dropped him in one of the apartments near campus.

In the car on the way back to the university, Minhyun finally breaks the silence. 

"What was that about Nielah?" 

Daniel bit his lip before answering. 

"I was just, I don't know. Letting you both get to know each other?" Daniel smiled nervously. 

He heard Minhyun exhale a long sigh. 

"We couldn't really keep the atmosphere when even Jihoon looks at you in concern when we both know there's something going on with you." Minhyun told him softly. 

"Really? Jihoon did?" Daniel thought he was playing it cool. He wasn't banking on Minhyun not knowing, because after 10 years of friendship, his hyung would be able to read Daniel inside-out, but he must be so terrible that even Jihoon could tell something was off.

Minhyun suddenly went out of the car just to go and sit beside Daniel at the backseat. 

"What is it?" Minhyun took one of Daniel's palms and slotted their fingers together. 

Daniel looked away. He himself didn't know what he was feeling. He always thought finding someone for Minhyun was his designated duty as best friend and he likes Jihoon, he definitely does, but why was it so hard for Daniel to look at them together? 

He looked at Minhyun and let himself think. Minhyun just stared back at him, his eyes unfathomable. 

"Was I jealous?" "Were you jealous?"

They both spoke at the same time. The heavy atmosphere evaporated rapidly and they both cracked up in laughter.

"Was I?" "Were you?"

They both asked at the same time. Again. 

"Oh my god, I can't believe." Daniel was saying in between giggles. He was unaware when they both toppled over but he was now cradling Minhyun's head in his chest as his hyung still shakes in laughter on top of him. 

"Do you like Jihoon, Kang Daniel?" Minhyun asked once they both caught their breaths. 

"I honestly don't know." Daniel told him, his eyes burning with sincerity. 

"He was wearing your hoodie." Minhyun informed him. As if Daniel doesn't already know. 

"I know. But he was so cute, I didn't have the heart to tell him off." Daniel told his hyung as Minhyun settled on his shoulder. 

"I like him too, Nielah." At this, Daniel doesn't have a response. He just played with Minhyun's burning ear until his own heart numbed from the slight sting. 

*

"Hyung... ah, hyung... please just..." Jihoon closed his eyes as he threaded his fingers through Seongwu's hair. The older got Jihoon's balls on his palm as he deepthroats Jihoon with fervor. They didn't even get past the bedroom door. Jihoon wanted to tell Seongwu to move to the couch but all the words dropped from his mouth in moans as Seongwu swirled his tongue on the tip of Jihoon's cock. One bump against the back of Seongwu's throat with his hyung moaning in both discomfort and pleasure got Jihoon's eyes swimming. Jihoon released it the second time, making his hyung cough and splutter on the floor. 

"Oh my god, Seongwu hyung I'm so sorry. I'm.. oh my god, can you breathe?" With Jihoon's already tearful eyes and the way he sprung up so quickly and ran away, Seongwu was sent into panic. 

He pumped his chest until he coughed out most of what's dislodged in his esophagus and instantly crawled to where Jihoon was... getting water. 

Seongwu thought Jihoon was calling the medics and Seongwu would rather die than have a doctor ask him what he had in his throat. He accepted the glass of water and drowned it in a single swig. 

"Are you alright hyung?" Jihoon manoeuvred Seongwu so that he could sit down in a chair. 

"Yeah, just... nevermind." Seongwu busied himself with the glass he was holding. 

"What was that about? What made you so eager to practice deep throating today?" Jihoon asked as he took a glass for himself.

"It was just.. I saw Daniel's cock and it was really big. I wanted to practice eating him up w-" Seongwu was interrupted when Jihoon suddenly choked on his water, spraying the table with his saliva.

"What's with the two of us getting killed by liquids today?" Seongwu let out a guffaw.

"What the fuck... Hyuuung, you can do it with Daniel instead? For fuck's sake, I was with him when I got your text. You should've just sent it to him instead!" Jihoon got up and scratched his head, obviously annoyed. He got kitchen towels and walked back to the living room to clean up the floor. 

"Awww, is my baby jealous?" Seongwu used his cute voice and enveloped Jihoon in a backhug. The younger shook him off easily and got back to doing his errand.

"C'mon Jihoonie. Play with hyung. Don't worry, you're not being used as a substitute. I really DID miss your cock. C'mon don't be mad. Baby, please?" Seongwu couldn't get Jihoon to listen as the younger continued to clean the dining table too.

Seongwu didn't really wanna pull this card but the younger's giving him no choice. He took off his shirt and wrapped Jihoon in a back hug. He guided one of Jihoon's hands to his front.

"See? I'm all hard after sucking you." Seongwu made sure Jihoon's wrist brushes his belly. Achilles heel alright.

Jihoon instantly turned and grabbed him. One palm gripping his cock and the other rimming his belly button.

"You are so dead." Jihoon bent him over the dining table and fucked his thighs. He begged for Jihoon to put it inside but the younger was dead set on revenge. 

"Jihoonie, baby. Ugh.. please please.." Jihoon only rubbed his cock between the mounds of Seongwu's buttcheeks, grazed his hungry hole thrice and continued to fuck the gap between his legs. Everytime the tip of Jihoon's cock passed Seongwu's balls, the older squirmed in pleasure and continued begging but to no avail.

Jihoon traced Seongwu's belly button with fluttery fingers, his teeth bruising the skin on Seongwu's nape. He pumped Seongwu in time of his thrust and he could hear the older sobbing. When Jihoon turned his hyung around, he was surprised by the tears Seongwu has shed. He instantly cupped his hyung's face and kissed him.

Seongwu was so surprised but it felt so good that he couldn't stop Jihoon. Seongwu wrapped his legs around Jihoon's waist and let their dicks brush against each other. Seongwu kept crying and Jihoon kept sucking his tongue. Jihoon then held both their cocks and pumped them until they both came at the same time, their chests heaving with sweat and jizz.

Once they recovered, they broke apart. 

Seongwu waited for Jihoon to say anything but the younger looked shell shocked that all he could do was place a shaking hand on his own lips.

They never kissed. The last time was when they were dating back in high school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. I honestly thought this would progress even a bit but it looks like I'm back to establishing the dynamics between their friendships.  
> (；一_一)


	3. Fights and Folly in 3s

Daniel was wondering what was wrong with Jihoon. He suddenly became a hermit in their dormroom. He used to be away so frequently, his bed only gets occupied twice a week at most. But now it's different. He only leaves for classes and when Daniel returns from practice, Jihoon was already there, buried in Daniel's recommended webtoons. He never sees Jihoon smile anymore and the younger looks like he's already seriously lost weight. Daniel suddenly got an idea. He sent Minhyun a text.

After nearly an hour, there was a knock on their door.

"Hey! Is anyone up for chicken?" Minhyun's musical voice filled the room and Jihoon suddenly shot up from where he was lounging.

"Minhyunnie hyung?" Jihoon asked.

"Hi Jihoonie. Hungry?" Jihoon couldn't believe his eyes. Minhyun was suddenly walking towards his bed and held out a hand. 

Jihoon took the outstretched hand shyly and was surprised when Minhyun suddenly pulled him up and hugged him. 

He buried his head on his hyung's chest. They stayed like that for a while until they heard footsteps walking towards them. 

"The chicken will get cold if we don't eat now." Daniel said, trying to not sound as sulky as he felt, after seeing the two locked in an embrace. 

"Alright, let's eat." Minhyun pulled Jihoon towards the small table where the chicken and cola were placed. 

Minhyun paid extra attention to Jihoon, wiping his hands with wet tissues and sometimes, feeding him himself. Daniel could still see the sadness in Jihoon but it was now overshadowed by the blush that made Jihoon looked cuter than he already was. Daniel struggled because looking at them hurts him but he couldn't look away at the same time. Minhyun, as always, cleaned after Daniel like usual, but seeing his hyung do it for Jihoon too makes Daniel feel weird. 

"Jihoonie? Wanna go on a night drive?" Minhyun suddenly asked the youngest.

"But hyung, it's not even the weekend. Jihoon has 9am tomorrow. Right? " Daniel complained. Suddenly feeling left out.

"Uhm, I don't mind. Just the two of us?" Jihoon clarified with Minhyun.

"Would you mind, Niel?" Minhyun directed a pregnant gaze at Daniel. He even glanced at Daniel's phone to send him a clue. Daniel seemed to get the message but Jihoon figured as well. They both glanced at the same time as the caller sent Daniel's phone alight: Seongwu hyung.

Jihoon immediately stood up. He pulled on a jacket and stepped out of the room without even waiting for Minhyun. Daniel jumped a little when the door banged shut.

"I'll get him. Update me later." Minhyun hugged Daniel before running to catch up to Jihoon. 

Minhyun found Jihoon sitting on the hood of his car. He looked like a fairy under the yellow haze of the streetlight, his hair gently ruffled by the night breeze.

Minhyun removed his scarf and wrapped it around Jihoon's neck. 

"Let's get inside." Minhyun gently took Jihoon's hand and led him to the passenger's seat. He strapped Jihoon in before walking around the car. He kept his gaze at Jihoon all the time. 

"I'm so sorry, hyung." Jihoon said in a small voice as Minhyun turned the key in the ignition. Minhyun almost missed it in the purr of the engine. Minhyun turned it off. They sat in silence for a while until Jihoon said it again.

"I know how busy seniors are this week. You're all working on internship applications and organizing the Ball. I'm so sorry you had to take time to come here. I know you're only trying to help me cheer up but I don't wanna be a burden." Jihoon sighed and looked outside.

Minhyun placed a hand on his thigh, palm up. Jihoon didn't even take a second in linking it with his own. He liked Minhyun's hands. There wasn't a huge difference between their sizes.

"The first time you approached me, I was really having a hard time. I was doubtful in taking the responsibility of the Council knowing how difficult it is as graduation draws near. Seeing your encouragement in that little banana milk box really made me feel good about myself.." Minhyun laughed and it automatically puts a smile on Jihoon's face. 

"You're not a burden, Jihoon. Think of this as me returning the favor." Minhyun smiled and he could literally see Jihoon glowing. Jihoon's eyes reflected the lights from the dashboard and it was so beautiful, Minhyun couldn't help but lean nearer. Jihoon closed the gap and lingered. He was contented with how soft Minhyun's lips on his felt but he couldn't help himself as he craved for more. He let Minhyun pull him closer until he was sitting on the older's lap. They kept kissing and Jihoon was already feeling lightheaded that he jumped when he felt Minhyun's cold fingertips crawling under his shirt. His sudden jerk in movement caused his elbow to press against the horn on the steering wheel and the honk made the both of them laugh in tandem.

Smiling, he kissed Minhyun again. And again, and again. Jihoon could still smell the chicken in Minhyun's breath and that made it more delicious.

*

Daniel saw them making out when he left for the station. Seongwu hyung wanted to meet up in a club. Although it was a school night, the club was filled as it was during weekends. Daniel didn't have to look farther when a guy suddenly grabbed his hand and pushed him against the wall near the entrance. 

"Long time no see." Daniel could smell the alcohol on Seongwu but his face with his hair pushed back revealed zero trace of it.

"Hello hyung!" Daniel smiled nervously.

Everytime he gets a close up of Seongwu's face and his slim body pressed against Daniel's, his heart would always jump crazily inside his chest.

He knows Seongwu could feel it.

"Would you like to dance with me?" 

Daniel licked his lips. He wasn't sure it was a good idea, but he was dying to see how Seongwu is on the dancefloor. He nodded and was suddenly pulled inside. 

The lights played tricks on Daniel's vision but all he could see was Seongwu. The man is a sight. Everyone near them stopped to look at the new couple and Seongwu wasted no time as he secured Daniel's arms around him while he waved sexily. He would sometimes grind lower and the sight reminded Daniel of a dreamlike memory. 

Seongwu wrapped his arms around Daniel's neck and planted his forehead against Daniels. 

"Can you give hyung a kiss?" Daniel would've missed it because of the blaring noise of the club music but it was spoken directly against his lips that there was no way he wouldn't, there's no way he couldn't. 

He was kissing Seongwu before he knew it.

He couldn't stop. The music fades into the background as he swallowed every moan from Seongwu. He could smell the alcohol, he could taste it's remnants on Seongwu's tongue. He could feel Seongwu's weight as the other leaned heavily on him. He was holding onto Daniel like a lifeline and Daniel basked in it. He guided them to a secluded booth on the sides and let Seongwu straddle him. Daniel could feel Seongwu's hands roaming his shoulders, cupping a feel on his chest, and all he wanted was to feel Seongwu's hands on his bare skin.

"Hyung? Could we take this somewhere else?" Daniel managed to ask between kisses. 

Seongwu instantly pulled back. He was smiling so hard that Daniel could see the crinkle in his nose.

"Are you really giving me the permission to pop your cherry?" Seongwu asked a little too loudly. But the music blaring around still would've drowned it from passers by. 

"Oh my god, please don't think of it like that. I just, I just really like you, hyung. And I want to do it with you." Daniel buried his face in his hands. What kind of confession is this?

"C'mere angel. Don't hide your face from me." Daniel couldn't have misheard it. Seongwu called him...

"Angel, give hyung a kiss." And Daniel has never tasted a kiss that sweet.

*

Daniel barely remembers hailing a cab, pulling up at the familiar neighborhood apartments and going up to where Seongwu lives. All he remembers are kisses, soft whispers on his ears, and hands sweeping through his hair. 

When they reached the bed, Seongwu wasted no time and pushed Daniel down on it and climbing on top of him afterwards. Seongwu removed his own shirt before helping Daniel with his. Seongwu gave a smooth whistle when Daniel tossed his shirt away. Yeah, Daniel has shown his abs on stage multiple times now but he never got as shy as he was feeling at this moment.

Seongwu traced the lines in his stomach with his fingers before dipping down to trace them with his tongue. God, Daniel felt the moment his cock sprung up inside his jeans. 

In his embarrassment, he pulled Seongwu up to face him and kissed him as distraction. But Seongwu worked faster and Daniel realized belatedly that he was the one getting distracted when he heard his belt buckles hit the mattress. His cock was immediately set free in a matter of seconds. Daniel was unable to react when Seongwu started kissing his neck and continued to move downward, leaving a trail of openmouthed kisses on Daniel's skin. When he reached the tip of Daniel's cock, his tongue darted out to lick the slit and continued to map Daniel's abs with his tongue. Seongwu was skilled with his hands and he traced Daniel's nipples while he licked the veins near Daniel's balls. 

All Daniel could do was moan when he finally felt his cock enclosed in the wet, tight heat of Seongwu's mouth. Every man's wet dream came to life in front of Daniel as he looked at Seongwu wrap a hand at the base. Daniel FELT his grip. Seongwu went down on him, taking the tip straight back down to bump against the back of his throat. Daniel saw the galaxy there and then. As much as he wanted to keep his eyes open, he couldn't as he felt the tingles everywhere on his body. He hurriedly stopped Seongwu when he was about to go down again. 

"Hyung, please I can't.. how could I.. how..I dont... i just.. i wouldn't want my spunk down your throat." Daniel felt like crying. He hated how small he felt in front of Seongwu.

"Shh, angel. Listen to me." Seongwu laid on top of him and kissed him on the cheek. He whispered directly against his ear, "Daniel, I want your cock in my mouth. I've been craving for it from the very first time I saw it. I like it. It's okay to come in my mouth, nothing to worry about." Daniel gnawed on his own lowerlip in worry and Seongwu flashed him a big smile. Daniel was still hesitant though.

Seongwu sighed and sat up, still stradling Daniel. He got an idea.

"Wanna do it together?" Seongwu asked and the mischievous glint in his eyes makes him look like a little boy. 

"Wh.. how?" Daniel imagined how it would be possible and he swallowed as realization hits him.

"Yes? Wanna try?" Seongwu encouraged him, crawling to sit closer to his chest.

"Hyung? Can I blow you first? I just, let me just.." and Daniel was suddenly getting up, making Seongwu lose his balance and he fell on his butt, his back against the headboard.

"Okay..." Seongwu murmured but laughed when Daniel pulled his whole body closer with just one lift. Daniel placed a pillow behind Seongwu against the headboard and proceeded to kiss Seongwu from the chest down.

Daniel left a bitemark around one of Seongwu's nipples and it was funny because the two front teeth were very prominent. It was cute. 

Seongwu opened his thighs wide when Daniel reached his stomach. Seongwu tried so hard not to think of anyone else but Daniel as the younger kissed his tummy, not paying extra attention to his belly button because that just wasn't a thing, and it was someone else's kink.

He was distracted from his thoughts when Daniel reached his tip. Seongwu fought the tickles as Daniel gave kittenish licks on the head of Seongwu's cock. 

It felt so frustratingly good. Daniel proceeded to slurp on Seongwu's precum and the sound sent Seongwu's toes to curl. It felt damn great. 

"Ahhhh, you're doing amazing, Nielie, please don't stop." 

Spurred on by the encouragement, Daniel ate the whole thing, until his lips reached the base. The tip gently prodded on his throat and it was so uncomfortable Daniel had to come up fast. Seongwu's dick popped out audibly and the feel of the sudden cold air made Seongwu shiver.

Daniel immediately wrapped both hands around Seongwu's shaft. "Im so sorry, hyung. That was..." But Daniel wasn't able to continue as Seongwu pulled him by the nape and kissed him hard.

They tasted their own selves though the kiss but they didn't mind. Seongwu wanted to tell Daniel it's alright while Daniel was really apologetic. They conveyed their intentions successfully. 

Seongwu decided it's better to wait for Daniel and not push him so he just suggested they exchange handjobs instead. Daniel pulled Seongwu on his lap and kissed him harder. Seongwu felt his way around Daniel's body as he revel in the attention the younger showers both their cocks with. Daniel held them both in one palm while the other travelled down behind Seongwu. When Seongwu felt a finger prodding his entrance, he was more than surprised. He took a break from chewing Daniel's upper lip to ask him.

"How did you know how to do all this? Porn?" Seongwu moaned when Daniel's finger entered. That was a huge finger.

"Yeah. And sex education." Daniel sucked a hickey on one side of Seongwu's neck. Seongwu continued humping him, riding his finger even faster.

"Nielie, can I cum?" Seongwu suddenly asked. Daniel was about to add another finger but if it's enough, then he won't. He captured Seongwu's lips and whispered roughly, "Come."

Seongwu's thin body shook through his orgasm. He was crying Daniel's name out and Daniel diligently pumped him all throughout. Seongwu's glorious features contorting in utter pleasure ignited Daniel's own and he let go of Seongwu and fell heavily on top of him as he pumped himself through his own high. He could feel Seongwu carding his fingers in his hair as Daniel bit the skin right under Seongwu's left collarbone. They continued gyrating against each other, Daniel smothering his own face against Seongwu's chest, until they catch their breaths again.

Daniel struggled to find the willpower to let go of Seongwu so that they could clean up. After he dumped the dirty towels on the bin, Daniel was welcomed with open arms. He dove happily straight into Seongwu's embrace. He kissed Seongwu's chest several times before he nosed his way up to his lips. He showered Seongwu with kisses and the older tightened his hug. 

"Thank you for coming to get me Nielie. I was really lonely these past few days and I didn't know if I'm allowed to bother you." Seongwu whispered against Daniel's hair. 

"Of course you can call me anytime, hyung. What made you call me tonight though?" Daniel sought Seongwu's eyes.

"Minhyun from the Council has reached out to me. We talked about Jihoon and you a lot. He asked me to take care of you in exchange of taking responsibility for Jihoon. And I told him I would, not because I'm doing him a favor, but because I wanted to." Seongwu looked at Daniel and stroked his cheek. 

"I want to tell you everything honestly. But can we take one day at a time? I don't want to scare you away." Seongwu smiled hopefully. 

"How could I run away? I told you I seriously, seriously like you." Daniel pressed a kiss at his temple. 

"I love after sex cuddles a lot." Seongwu told Daniel. 

"I wouldn't know. I've never tried." Daniel confessed. 

"Seriously? How about your previous relationships?" Seongwu looked at Daniel with an expression that was between amazed and incredulous. 

"I dated a lot of girls but whenever it's time to get to the third base, I just chicken out. And you're the first guy I've ever kissed." Daniel confessed. 

"Oh my god! You must've been traumatized when I pulled you into the dressing room that day!" Seongwu sat up in surprise. 

"Nah, I was just surprised. More liked shocked. But because it was you, I liked it." Daniel chuckled at Seongwu's embarrassed face. He tried so hard to bury his face against Daniel's neck. 

"I'm fuckin sorry! Oh my god, I thought you were a fuckboy and i was horny and you have this perfect cock and I just-" Daniel just chuckled and hugged Seongwu closer. He drifted to sleep not long after, still feeling butterfly kisses on his neck as Seongwu whispered "my angel" again and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was fluffier than expected.  
>  |(￣3￣)|


	4. Flashbacks and 4 walls down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This all happened before the previous chapter. It's a flashback to when Seongwu and Minhyun had a long talk about Jihoon and Daniel.

Minhyun from the Council was Jihoon's longtime crush (if you consider two weeks into term long-time) and Seongwu finally understood why. 

He was reading scripts at home when he received a summon (it was just a dm from the official Council acct) to drop by the office anytime after lunch. Seongwu was bored to death anyways so he decided to go early. He didn't have class that day and all he was doing was rehearsing with the seniors for the musical. They still had roughly 2 weeks before the show anyway.

It's been three days since his episode with Jihoon (where the younger panicked after initiating a kiss and left without a word, and never replied to any of Seongwu's messages since) and he was itching to talk to Daniel and ask if his roommate was still alive. But Seongwu wasn't sure if he could involve Daniel with his problems. The freshman has never contacted him since their first phonecall and Seongwu was reluctant to initiate any form of conversation that might look like he was leading him on. Well, he liked Daniel, but he was not ready to sort of take responsibility for the hero worship the younger was giving him. 

He was also intrigued by the summon he received. It was just an invitation without any context. Was it for the Musical? Or the Christmas Ball? Seongwu packed his script and went to campus without bothering to eat. It was half past 12.

When he reached the office of the Council, there were a lot of busy-looking people milling about. Seongwu didn't know anyone in particular and decided to approach a random girl who looked up the moment Seongwu opened the door. 

"Hello, I'm Ong Seongwu. I re-" But the door on his right swung open and Seongwu turned to look at the most attractive human being he has ever laid eyes upon. Seongwu was used to seeing good looking people in the theater department and this one just outshone them all. 

"Mr. Ong Seongwu?" 

Ah, Seongwu thought. Pretty face, pretty voice.

"That's me." Seongwu smiled in response. 

"I'm Hwang Minhyun. Pleasure to meet you." Seongwu shook his hand.

Seongwu was led into the room labelled "Vice Chairman" and was asked to sit on the only available chair. Minhyun took his place behind the desk and exhaled a sigh. Seongwu's eyebrow twitched. 

"I'm sorry for using my position to reach out to you. I'm honestly really ashamed right now, i can't even look at you." Minhyun was saying, his eyes glued to the table filled with papers.

"Okay? Wh-what's all this about? Seongwu was suddenly lost. He thought he was here on important business given the sudden call.

"I'm... I'm Daniel's best friend. I believe you're acquainted with him?" Minhyun finally looked up. Seongwu once again, was snatched. The guy in front of him just looks so good. Exactly his type. But the name he uttered sent electric jolts into Soengwu's brain and he finally pieced two and two.

"Daniel? Kang Daniel? Oh. You mean.. You're 'Minhyunnie hyung'?" Seongwu can even hear it in Jihoon's voice.

Minhyun chuckled in reply, his shoulders relaxing. 

"Yeah. We're probably around the same age, you can address me comfortably." Seongwu wasn't prepared to be faced with cute crescenteyesmile Minhyun. 

"Wha- No! I was referring to- i mean my junior, Daniel's roommate, Park Jihoon. He calls you that all the time." Seongwu hurriedly explained, trying to make it clear, that he was not in any way, a weirdo.

"To be honest, Jihoonie is the reason I decided to reach out to you." Minhyun said in a clear voice.

Seongwu sort of flinched at the familiar way he addressed Jihoon. It made him miss Jihoon 15 times more. And also anxious. Why would Minhyun care so much.

"What about Jihoon?" Seongwu carefully masked his anxiety. He hasn't heard anything from the brat for 3 days. 

"Daniel's actually really worried. He always talks to me about Jihoon, Daniel dotes on him a lot. I know Jihoon and you were tight. If it's not overstepping my bounds, may I ask if there's any way Daniel and I could help?" Minhyun looked at Seongwu worriedly. 

"There's nothing going on. Jihoon just, I don't know how to explain this. Uhm. We've been through a lot and-" Seongwu doesn't know what to do. He was overwhelmed with the urge to just spill everything to Minhyun, but the fact that this is Jihoon's crush, makes it so tricky. He doesn't want to mess up any chance to scare away Jihoon's potential lover. And Minhyun being actually really worried over Jihoon makes Seongwu feel a lot of things. He wants to be happy for Jihoon but how could he when he's also feeling really envious of the thought of someone else babying Jihoon. Maybe seongwu was just hungry, maybe it was the separation anxiety, maybe he just wasn't ready to let go of jihoon. 

"Seongwu, if you're not ready to tell me, I completely understand. Really. I mean, of course, we're still strangers here and all, but please, please know I only wish for the best for Jihoon. And, and for Daniel too." 

Seongwu's head snapped up to face Minhyun. How dare he. Seongwu stewed in his seat. He waited for five more seconds to regain clarity. Did Minhyun just imply-

And Minhyun went on, "Look, I've known Daniel for almost 10 years now and he's never been serious about liking anyone before meeting you. And, I hope, I hope.. i don't know, please please just tell me you're not planning on just playing with him?"

Seongwu scoffed involuntarily. That's it.

"Excuse me Mr. Vice Chairman, I don't care who you think you are but I've known Jihoon for a long time now and just because he chose YOU to take him to the Ball, doesn't mean you have the right to act all mighty with me. Also, how dare you try to invalidate my feelings toward Daniel. Just because you're Daniel's best friend, doesn't mean you can go ahead and declare that everyone who has taken interest in him isn't serious. Is this how you did it all this time? No wonder Daniel remained inexperienced. You must have been busy going behind his back, giving this talk to all his admirers." Seongwu was satisfied at the dumbfounded look he managed to paint on Minhyun's face. Seongwu himself was huffing. 

He moved to collect his bag when Minhyun suddenly speedwalked and blocked the door. Seongwu crossed his arms but didn't budge.

"Wait, I'm so sorry. Oh my god, I didn't mean to mess this up. Please, please take a seat. Let's talk this out." Minhyun was rubbing his hands in apology and Seongwu could feel the sincerity but he was too insulted to feel like staying. 

He chose to be honest. 

"I'm hungry. I need to go and have lunch." Seongwu stepped closer to the door but Minhyun was unrelenting. 

"Let me take you to lunch then. Please, please let me make amends. I really didn't have the intention to invalidate your feelings. I get it. I KNOW I get overprotective when it comes to Daniel, and I'm so sorry I didn't mean to insult you and god, of course I know how much you mean to Jihoon, so please, let's talk about this." 

Seongwu somehow understood the part where he gets 'overprotective' but it doesn't erase the condescending attitude he was just given.

"Fine. I want sushi." 

So Seongwu decided to be petty.

*

Minhyun insisted on driving so Seongwu directed him to this high end sushi place away from the campus.

Seongwu was unapologetic as he ordered a luxurious set. But he didn't expect the staff to greet Minhyun familiarly. Turned out, Minhyun was a patron. Seongwu cursed the richass sitting across him inside his head.

"I'm glad you like Sushi. I couldn't take Daniel in places like these because of his allergy." Minhyun told Seongwu once the waitress left.

"Thanks for the heads up. But what was it you were trying to say again?" Seongwu knows he was being mean but he won't easily be bought by expensive meal.

"I'm saying I'm really sorry, Seongwu. I was out of the line. It was never my intention to belittle your relationship with Jihoon just because of this little... spat.. between you two." Minhyun paused to gauge Seongwu's reaction. Seongwu nodded, urging him to continue.

"And about Daniel." Seongwu was a bit more intrigued about this part. 

"About Daniel, I..." Minhyun's calm composure was starting to wane. Seongwu was on his toes, busy looking for signs to read.

"About Daniel," Minhyun continued, "I know I don't have the right to influence his choices so I... yes you were right. I might've done something like this in the past too." Minhyun's eyes were darting here and there. Seongwu smirked at the revelation. 

Minhyun was possessive. He wasn't just overprotective. 

"Hwang Minhyun." Seongwu sighed in resignation. There's no way he's this stupid. He's Vice Chairman of the Council after all.

"Did you ever confess?" Seongwu asked.

"What? Confessed? Like... my sins?" Seongwu couldn't help it. He broke out into an uncharacteristically loud guffaw. He knows it's inappropriate in a formal restaurant like this but the genuine confusion on Minhyun's face was too hilarious. 

"Stupid. I meant.. Confess your feelings." Seongwu spoke in between laughter. His eyes were tearing up due to too much laughing.

"No, I've never liked anyone that much I guess." Minhyun answered with a straight face. The confusion still apparent on his features.

"Of course you wouldn't. You wouldn't even notice even if it bites you in the face." Seongwu scratched a brow. Guys like these are definitely the dumbest. Hwang Minhyun looks like he's got it all: face, fortune, even the brains to probably become someone big in the real world. But he was just stupid when it comes to matters of the heart.

"What do you mean Seongwu?" Minhyun asked. Seongwu saw Minhyun reaching for Seongwu's hand on the table but the latter stopped midway. He must be the clingy type.

"You really want me to spell it out for you?" Seongwu asked, somehow feeling a little pity towards the clueless man.

Minhyun nodded.

"You're in love with your best friend. You're in love with Kang Daniel." There. Seongwu said it. 

Seongwu expected a gasp. Or anything close to a breakdown. 

He wasn't expecting a sad smile. 

"I know." Minhyun looked down at his hands.

"You do?!" Seongwu was the one who was sporting an expression of total shock.

"Yeah, I've known all along." Minhyun looked at him and Seongwu could see it. The loneliness, the brokenness, it's all there in Minhyun's eyes.

Suddenly, he feels sorry. Suddenly, Seongwu could feel nothing but secondhand sorrow. 

"Do you think he knows?" Seongwu asked.

"I would never risk it, Seongwu. I know Daniel. Daniel is too nice. He would've pretended to like me back even if he doesn't just so I wouldn't be hurt." Minhyun gave him a smile and it genuinely left Seongwu's skin with goosebumps. 

"I know he likes you seriously Seongwu. I can't fault you for it. I'm so sorry it came out the wrong way earlier." Minhyun told him and this time, he placed a hand on top of Seongwu's. 

Seongwu accepted the gesture and felt sorry for Minhyun. Minhyun has been honest so he figured he would have to come clean too.

"I... I have to tell you something. I just have to know one thing. How do you plan to treat Jihoon from now on?" Seongwu wasn't sure if this was the right thing to ask. But he could never allow someone, even if it's someone as nice as Minhyun, to use Jihoon to get over their best friend.

"I genuinely care for him, Seongwu. I may have loved Daniel all this time, but I can't deny I'm starting to fall for Jihoon too. I sometimes imagine what it would be like if I never had to worry about Daniel because every time Jihoon spends time with me, I feel so happy and he has this way of making me feel good about myself. Like, I'm starting to need him much more than I crave for other people's company." Minhyun spoke with a burning pasion. Seongwu felt a little attacked. It was unfair. Minhyun talking about liking Jihoon like that when he have feelings for Daniel doesn't sit well with Seongwu.

Seongwu wasn't sure if he felt more for Daniel (because what was that then, inadequate love??) or for Jihoon (just because he's crazy about you??) but all he knows is that he's the key to help sort this situation out.

He just need to clear something. 

"Minhyun. Jihoon and I... We're sort of not normal." Seongwu looked up and held Minhyun's gaze for three seconds.

They both jumped when the waitress suddenly returned with the main course.

Their hands were still in contact on the table and the waitress glanced at it a little too long to be considered subtle. She flashed Minhyun a smile before exiting the booth. 

The two looked at their food. 

Minhyun cleared his throat. "Seongwu, please eat up first." He retracted his hand and Seongwu tried not to grimace at the loss. He worried over losing the connection they just established.

Seongwu ate his pieces in silence. When Minhyun was done with his, he grabbed his phone and sent a text. Seongwu observed all this while picking on the remaining rolls on his plate. He was already full anyway.

"I just cancelled a meeting. I'm free for the rest of the day. How about you?" Minhyun asked.

"I don't have anything today either." Seongwu lied. He had a script to memorize and internship application forms to send.

"Shall we continue talking somewhere more private?" Seongwu asked when Minhyun handed his card to the same waitress. 

*

When they went back in the car, Seongwu sat in silence. Unlike the ride earlier, he felt totally at ease in Minhyun's company right now. He was starting to wonder where Minhyun was driving to but he didn't ask. He liked being surprised. They went past the apartments where Seongwu lived, they drove through the campus too. When they were nearing the suburbs, Minhyun asked.

"Would you be okay if we talk in my room? That's the only place I have in mind right now." Minhyun asked, his voice laden with hesitation. 

"You just remembered asking me now?" Seongwu saw through him and cracked into laughter.

"I'm sorry it really went over my head." Minhyun confessed. Seongwu could see his ears burning and Seongwu found it so cute.

The car crawled to a stop.

Seongwu still couldn't stop laughing.

"Let's go, Minhyun. I was just joking." Seongwu was still laughing when they entered Minhyun's huge ass door.

They went directly to the stairs and climbed up two floors to reach Minhyun's room. They didn't meet anyone on the way but Seongwu could hear distant chatter on the hallways. 

Minhyun's room was super clean. It was simple and quite bare but Seongwu could definitely tell Minhyun was like that. No embellishments. Pure business. 

They sat at the couch beside each other. Seongwu slumped and leaned his head on the backrest, face up towards the chandelier. Rich ass motherfucker.

Minhyun turned towards him and observed him. Seongwu let him. Seongwu was buying more time. He was reaching deep inside him to find the courage to be completely honest to someone that wasn't his lover. This holds more impact because he was risking Jihoon's happiness too. He sighed. 

"I told you earlier how Jihoon and I are... different right?" Seongwu turned his head so he was facing Minhyun who looked so much like a cat from Seongwu's angle. Minhyun has both legs folded and his chin was resting on his knees.

Minhyun nodded several times.

"Jihoon and I, we can't live without each other. And no, we aren't in love. We got past that a few years ago when we actually dated." Seongwu waited for any reaction but then again was faced with a blank expression from Minhyun. The latter just nodded.

"We are tied to each other. Our bodies needed each other. Jihoon had boyfriends before and he would still always come home to fuck me. I'm also, I never felt completely satisfied unless it's Jihoon. We... we're broken like that." Seongwu told Minhyun and prayed, god he prayed, he prayed Minhyun would not judge Jihoon because of that. 

Seongwu saw Minhyun biting his lip in contemplation. Seongwu counted in his head until Minhyun finally spoke. He reached 15.

"Okay. Is there anyone else in the picture? I mean, is this... codependency mutually exclusive to you and Jihoon?" Seongwu was a bit shocked but he schooled his expression to level with Minhyun's calmness.

"No. This has always been between Jihoon and me." Seongwu was starting to feel relieved. 

"Okay. I accept it. As long as it's you, I don't," Minhyun sighed, "I won't mind. I'm just... worried for Daniel. He has never been exposed to these kinds of stuff before. Please, just... Be gentle with letting him know? Can I trust you with that?" Minhyun placed a hand on Seongwu's arm.

"I'll take care of Daniel. You don't have to worry. Just promise me you won't break Jihoon's heart. The moment you make him cry, I'll punch you in the face." Seongwu held out a pinky. Minhyun twined it with his.

* 

"Seongwu I have to ask you something. I, I actually..." Seongwu was now making himself at home on Minhyun's couch. His feet were dangling over the armrest as he studies his script. Minhyun was in his bed, trying to read a book. But Seongwu could feel his burning gaze since half an hour ago. It was already dark outside. 

Seongwu sat up and walked towards the bed. He sat facing Minhyun.

"I was wondering if you would tell me what happened between you and Jihoon? All I've learned from Daniel was that you two had a fight?" Minhyun looked at Seongwu behind his glasses. In the lampshade, Seongwu thinks Minhyun looked magical. His skin was so pale after all.

"Jihoon kissed me. That's all. I don't know why he freaked out so much. I mean, he could've been just caught up in the moment but he acted like he just made a major mistake and he couldn't even look at me after that." Seongwu downplayed the hurt he felt talking about it. He remembered Jihoon actively avoiding him as the younger put on his clothes haphazardly and left without a word. Seongwu wanted to hide when he felt tears pricked his eyes at the memory. He faced away and willed the tears to fucking stop.

Minhyun sensed it and was suddenly beside him, pulling his head to rest it on his shoulder. Seongwu felt comforted. Maybe he was just deprived of human contact for the past three days and Minhyun was definitely clingy. He didn't feel an ounce of guilt as he allowed the tears to stream down his face.

After a while of sniffling to himself he looked up and saw Minhyun looking down at him. Seongwu smiled and wiped his face with the edges of his sleeve. He moved away.

"I actually wanted to ask you something if it isn't too much. There's just no one I could ever get advice from when it comes to these things." Minhyun removed his glasses. Seongwu laughed at Minhyun's resolute tone and nodded.

"Can I... Can I hold your penis?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this the only chapter without smut so far?  
> ⊙﹏⊙∥


	5. Flirting in 5 seconds

Daniel woke up to a warm body next to him and events of last night flooded his mind. He can feel smooth thighs encasing one of his legs and he moved slowly to face Seongwu. 

He observed Seongwu's face in his sleep and fought the urge to reach out and touch. He doesn't want to disturb the hyung in his rest. He settled for counting his eyelashes instead. The strands are very long and thick and Daniel could see them flutter as Seongwu dreamt away.

Daniel fell back to sleep. But he was snatched from his peaceful slumber when he heard a screeching noise, definitely an alarm clock, blowing his ears away.

He scrambled to get up at the same time as the person lying on top of him. He sat up successfully and found an armful of Seongwu heavily draped on one of his shoulders. 

He chuckled. It was so cute. But the alarm clock was unrelentingly eager to destroy Daniel's peace.

"Hyung, where's the alarm clock?" Daniel's voice was still thick with sleep. He looked around. 

"Hmmm..." Seongwu moved closer, his lips were glued to Daniel's neck and Daniel became very much aware of a very naked Seongwu straddling Daniel's thigh under the covers. Daniel suddenly felt his morning wood grow heavier. 

"Uhh.. the alarm clock, Seo-Seongwu hyung?" Daniel fought the urge to moan when he realized a hand was trailing up from his other thigh, moving dangerously towards his shaft.

"Hmmm." Seongwu pressed kisses on Daniel neck, licking his way up to his ear.

"Good morning, Daniel." Hot breath blown directly into his ear made the pit of his belly tighten in response. The annoying alarm clock slowly faded down until it stopped. Daniel's heart was pounding. Deft fingers wrap him in one stroke. Daniel groaned, his fingers clenching the covers behind him. Seongwu was panting on his ear as he rubbed himself against Daniel's side, his little hole contracting as it slid across Daniel's thigh. 

Seongwu nuzzled his neck again as he beat Daniel's meat in time of his thrusting. Daniel could feel the slick wetness on his side where Seongwu rubbed his hard on. It felt so good when Seongwu collected the liquid from Daniel's tip with two fingers and slid them down to his balls. He continued pumping Daniel as his other hand roamed across, burying crescents against Daniel's back. Seongwu bit Daniel's collarbone when the younger came spurting, drenching Seongwu's hand. 

When Daniel recovered a little. He realized Seongwu was still hard but he was already panting, sitting still and leaning against Daniel. 

Daniel lifted him off of him and set him down over the sheets. Daniel wasted no time and wrapped Soengwu's length with his lips. Seongwu writhed and when Daniel looked up, he saw Seongwu licking his own fingers. The same fingers covered in Daniel's cum. Hell, if it didn't turn Daniel on although he just came.

He purposefully devoured Seongwu's dick. He didn't care if it hit the back of his throat. All he wants is just more. More of Seongwu, more, more. And Seongwu was falling, falling on his back as Daniel pinned both of his thighs open. Daniel felt the sudden burst filling his mouth and he tried so hard to breathe through his nose as the liquid shot through his throat. He rose, sat, and caught his breath. And he saw Seongwu lying there, opened wide, cock twitching and knees shaking. And all he could think of was how beautiful he looked.

*

In the end, Minhyun slept in Daniel's bed. He was cuddling with Jihoon in the car when he received a text from Daniel about helping drunk Seongwu get home. 

"Daniel wouldn't be home tonight. Will you be okay?" Minhyun asked Jihoon and kissed his cheek.

"He left?" Jihoon directed a sleepy gaze towards Minhyun.

"Yeah. Shall we go back up?" 

Minhyun helped Jihoon get into bed. The narrow space only allowed one occupant and Jihoon suggested he take Daniel's bed instead. The bed was placed side by side and they lie facing each other. 

"Good night, Minhyun hyung. I love you." Jihoon murmured in the quiet of the night and Minhyun's heart must've burst inside with so much emotion. He got up and placed a kiss on Jihoon's hair. He kissed his nose too. And the corner of his lips. "I love you too, Jihoonie." He sang a short melody before walking back to Daniel's bed and let sleep consume him. 

*

Jihoon sprung up at exactly 8am. He felt his phone vibrating with the alarm he had set. He was thinking, trying to remember the dream because he felt so good after waking. He saw the covers stir in the bed beside him and was startled when the face that emerged from the sheets did not belong to his roommate. Jihoon fought back a squeal. He grabbed his phone and took a dozen photos of the sleeping Minhyun. Oh my god, he looks so good. When he saw Minhyun stir in his sleep, Jihoon fell back down to his pillow and pretended to sleep. 

He didn't hear any movement so he waited a bit more. Then a pair of soft butterfly kisses mapped his forehead. He wanted to cry. He opened his eyes and was served with a close up of Minhyun kissing his nose. Jihoon couldn't fight it anymore, he wrapped both arms and pulled his hyung down on top of him. The bed shook with Minhyun's laughter.

"Good morning baby." Minhyun greeted him and he felt Jihoon froze. 

"Sorry, was it that bad? What should I call you then?" Minhyun hurriedly joked, his laugh sounding forced.

"I... I'm fine with anything hyung, really. I'm sorry." Jihoon gathered his blanket and he looked so cute Minhyun's heart hurt.

"Jihoonie, I'm so sorry. I'm still new to this and if I ever touch any sensitive topics, please let me know. Promise me you'll help me work on this, okay?" Minhyun scooted closer and wrapped Jihoon in an embrace.

Jihoon inhaled Minhyun's scent and nuzzled his chest. "Yes. Hyung, I promise." 

*

That afternoon, Minhyun called Seongwu. Once again, they found themselves in Minhyun's room.

"Can you please tell me why Jihoon suddenly froze when I tried calling him 'baby'?" Minhyun asked Seongwu as they placed their bags down.

"You did what?"Seongwu shouted accidentally. 

"He was so cute. I wanted to call him 'baby'." Minhyun shrugged and stretched on his bed.

"I'm sorry. It was my pet name for him." Seongwu bit his lip, guilty.

"Ahhh, I really wanted to call him baby. But I guess he couldn't separate you from it yet." Minhyun expressed his frustration by rubbing his eyes.

"Minhyun, you know I miss him. Why are you doing this to me?" Seongwu whined and assumed his position in the couch. 

"I'm trying to coerce you into my deal that you so gracefully declined last time." Minhyun took off his shirt. 

"How many times do I have to repeat it to you? I don't wanna take the responsibility! Why don't you do it with Jihoon? He's your boyfriend and he should be the one dealing with your problems!" Seongwu did a double take when Minhyun passed by and stood near the window, examining the drawers beside it.

"You have abs?!" Fuck. And although Seongwu just received a healthy dose of abs this morning courtesy of Daniel, he could tell how solid Minhyun's pack looked without even touching.

"Yeah, I work out with Daniel a lot." Minhyun walked back to his bed, making sure Seongwu has the full view of his perfectly round butt as he bent down to look for something.

Seongwu cursed the heavens for creating a specimen as perfect as Hwang Minhyun. 

"Can you help me search for my glasses? I forgot where I placed them." Minhyun brushed his hair back and Seongwu just followed the movement with his eyes as if in a trance.

"Hwang Minhyun," Seongwu was now glaring daggers at him. "You're playing dirty." Seongwu could feel the tightness in his jeans but he didn't dare look down, scared of Minhyun's reaction.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Minhyun shrugged and looked down at Seongwu's crotch. Seongwu didn't miss the smirk. 

"I'm going home." Seongwu picked up his bag and left the room immediately. He could hear Minhyun's laugh behind him and Seongwu ran faster outside. Thank heavens he brought his car.

*

"Niellie, I told you I can take it. Please, please add another one." Seongwu mumbled through Daniel's temple. He was currently seated on Daniel's lap one finger working its way inside him. Daniel was watching a movie on his couch when he came home. Seongwu all but straddled Daniel and kissed him hard when he arrived. Hwang Minhyun riled him up so hard.

"Are you sure it won't hurt hyung?" Daniel looked at him worriedly. Seongwu squeezed the bottle of lube on his own hand instead, reached behind him, and added a digit beside Daniel's. 

His eyes rolled back at the sensation. He held onto Daniel's shoulder with his free hand and evened his breathing.

He looked at Daniel and Daniel was looking at him with so much awe and hunger at the same time. 

It was so sexy.

Seongwu removed his hand from his hole and started working on Daniel's jeans. He was trying to minimize soiling the fabric with his lube covered hand that it took so long to get the button open. Daniel chuckled and did it himself. 

When the younger's cock finally sprung free, Seongwu collected their cocks with both hands and pumped them together. 

Daniel was very vocal about his moans and his deep voice spurned Seongwu on. Without warning, Daniel reached around Seongwu and slowly inserted both of his middle fingers inside, his palms stretching Seongwu's cheeks apart. Seongwu screamed at the sudden stretch. It felt so good it drove him crazy. 

He sped up in pumping their dicks, sliding his thumb on their tips again and again. Daniel stretched Seongwu properly and inserted one more finger. Seongwu groaned louder, panting Daniel's name continuously until his blunt nail hit one spongey area which made Seongwu cry out, his load coating Daniel's cock. Daniel came shortly after as he continued massaging Seongwu's walls. Seongwu draped heavily against him, their sensitive rods twitching and brushing against each other, their bodies coated with a light sheen of sweat.

Seongwu wanted to go for another round with Daniel's cock pulsing inside him but the younger looked so spent, his head hang against the backrest. Seongwu chuckled and planted kisses on his lips instead. 

"That was so great, Nielie." Seongwu nibbled his jaw. He could feel Daniel's large hands roaming his back and Seongwu just wanted to melt into Daniel's warmth. He absentmindedly traced Daniel's abs with wet fingers.

"Hyung... it'll get itchy when it dries. Let's clean up?" Seongwu didn't wanna move. He wanted to lay there and get fucked so hard he'll forget any itch. But Daniel was already lifting him up and the next thing Seongwu felt, was the cold surface of the bathtub.

He's so sick of waiting. 

Seongwu needs a cock inside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daniel is still literally a virgin in a sense that he still haven't been anywhere inside Seongwu.
> 
> (╥╯^╰╥)


	6. Fantasies in 6

Having Daniel around helped Seongwu a lot. The younger always reminded him to eat on time, sometimes even bringing him take-outs when rehearsals run late. Daniel also gives him updates about Jihoon although he didn't ask. Seongwu monitored Jihoon through Minhyun anyway.

They were reaching a record of 2 weeks without communication and it's been the longest in their whole lives. Seongwu missed Jihoon so much sometimes he even dreams about him whenever he's alone or when Daniel slept back in the dorm. 

Seongwu also focused most of his energy for the upcoming musical and found himself frequenting Minhyun's room lately. He was unaware of his developing habit of better memorization of scripts in Minhyun's couch until the latter pointed it out. 

"You know I'm starting to look at you as a part of that couch?" Minhyun told Seongwu from where he was lounging on the bed, watching something from an IPad. 

Seongwu stretched and filled out the couch. The soft cushions making him arch his back. He suddenly remembered a question he's been meaning to ask Minhyun. 

"Minhyun, have you done it with Jihoon?" Seongwu tried to keep his tone nonchalant. 

"Sex? We haven't." Minhyun answered without looking up.

"What are you waiting for, seriously?" Seongwu sat up properly. 

"Have you done it with Daniel?" Minhyun threw back, sitting up on the bed.

Seongwu bit his lip. 

"As expected." Minhyun smirked. Seongwu wanted to deck him.

"I won't force Daniel if he's not ready." Seongwu fiddled with the page in his hand. 

"Same goes with me." Minhyun said, placing an earphone back into his ear. 

"You must be kidding me. Jihoon's only waiting for you. Stop giving him a hard time and let him fuck you. You virgins make such big deals out of everything." Seongwu told Minhyun angrily. He knows Jihoon is an animal. He easily gets turned on. He can't even resist everytime he sees Seongwu without a shirt on. It's been two weeks now, Jihoon must've dealt with his needs all on his own. He wanted to cry just thinking of it. Seongwu has been craving for his cock for the longest time now. 

Actually, it wouldn't have been so bad if only Daniel put it inside for once instead of just his fingers but he can't force Daniel to do it. Seongwu doesn't want to scare him away. 

"Did you tell Daniel yet?" Minhyun's voice invaded Seongwu's musing. "About you and Jihoon?"

"No, I couldn't really bring it up. I mean, he and I, we barely even talk about Jihoon." Seongwu chewed on his lip, avoiding Minhyun's piercing stare.

"Seongwu you can't keep Daniel in the dark forever. He's going to need to know why he couldn't ever satisfy you." Minhyun was standing now. His hand brushing his hair back in frustration. 

"I'm still waiting for a proper time to talk to him about it, okay? I don't intend to hurt Daniel and I make sure I deal with it on my own anyway." Seongwu looked away. 

He heard Minhyun exhale and felt the couch dip as Minhyun took a seat beside him.

"I'm sorry Seongwu. It's just. Even if you don't intend to, you can STILL hurt him. And Daniel's a good guy. He would appreciate it if you can be open with him. I told you he seriously likes you. I think you can't scare him away even if you tried." Minhyun rubbed Seongwu's neck and Seongwu just wanted to hide. 

What Minhyun said was logical and seems to bear no flaw but Seongwu knows it's going to be different when he's faced with Daniel. 

"I'll try. God, I hope he doesn't take it personally. I mean, we've already done things. Me telling him this would probably make him question everything we did before." Seongwu rubbed his face in his hands. 

"Just try." Minhyun ruffled his hair and Seongwu tried to ignore the pitter-patter of his heart. 

*

Daniel wished he could turn back time. He wished he never decided to suddenly go back to his dorm room after his classes. He was supposed to head directly to the Theater department anyway. But his stupid brain told him to go grab a jacket in case Seongwu hyung forgets to bring his own.

He stood now, mirroring them wide eyes, just like a deer caught in the headlights. Jihoonie was biting the edge of his shirt, his legs sprawled on the sheets, his hands wrapped around his glistening dick. Daniel couldn't take his eyes away from the sight. Time seemed to stand still. Until Jihoon's jaw dropped and his shirt fell back down to cover his hands and cock. Daniel dropped his bag.

"I'm... I just..." Daniel fidgeted on his spot.

"It's alright, Daniel. This is your room too. I just, im sorry, I didn't think you'd be home." Jihoon suddenly stood from his bed to walk towards the bathroom. The hem of his yellow shirt didn't even cover half of his ass and Daniel could see them jiggle as he walked towards the bathroom. Daniel is aware of the heaviness forming in his balls. 

He knew he wasn't thinking this thoroughly when he found himself stopping the bathroom door midswing. Jihoon looked more surprise than he did when Daniel first walked in. 

"Is Minhyun hyung not taking care of you enough?" Daniel asked, looking at Jihoon through the bathroom mirror.

"We haven't really..." Jihoon bit his lip and looked away.

"Will you let me help you?" Daniel asked.

Jihoon shrugged and before he could say anything, Daniel was pulling him against his own frame. 

Daniel bent a little to reach Jihoon's cock. He pulled Jihoon's shirt up and make the younger bite on it just like what he was doing a few minutes ago. 

Daniel looked at their reflection in the mirror. His hand completely engulfed Jihoon's dick which is already covered in lube. Jihoon was looking back at Daniel with a wanton look on his face.

Daniel's other hand glided from Jihoon's shoulder to trace a nipple and Jihoon heavily leaned into his embrace. Daniel walked them backwards until his back reached the tiled wall, their eyes still glued to the mirror across them. Jihoon reached back to play with the short hair on Daniel's nape. This action made him arch his back and his naked round ass rub against Daniel's sweatpants. His cock inside stirred alive.

Jihoon continued rubbing his asscheeks against Daniel's clothed erection and Daniel tightened his grip on Jihoon's dick as he twisted and pumped him vigorously.

Daniel could feel his balls tighten and easily swept his own waistband down. His cock sprung free and slotted itself between Jihoon's mounds. Jihoon moved his bum up and down against it, his moans echoing loud in the bathroom walls. Daniel's voice was shaking too as he cupped the tip of Jihoon's cock while pumping him with his other hand. The sudden enclosure around the head made Jihoon squirm and he heavily scooted backwards, sandwiching Daniel against the cold wall. Daniel's dick got lost between Jihoon's thighs in the process and the younger squeezed him hard with his legs. His dick spasmed everytime he grazed Jihoon's fluttery hole as the younger fucks himself on Daniel's hands. Jihoon came with a shout, legs shaking as Daniel tried to hold him upright. Daniel felt the vibration straight into his cock. The pale muscular thighs of Jihoon were suddenly painted white when Daniel spilled right after.

They slid down and panted on the floor. Jihoon shivered and Daniel automatically pulled him closer to try and warm him.

Jihoon struggled to get away.  
"I don't do post-ejaculation skinship!" He grumbled but Daniel locked him in. 

"Stay a while, Hoonie. Just give me five minutes." Daniel rested his forehead against Jihoon's shoulder. 

"I can feel your giant dick twitching against my back." Daniel heard Jihoon complaining. 

"What do you mean giant? You yourself is enormous." Daniel chuckled tiredly.

"Listen hoonie, I'm going to need to talk to Minhyun hyung. This, this is just..." Daniel trailed off. What was this? 

"This is just a helping hand. And you don't have to tell Minhyunnie hyung anything. I'm happy with whatever we have right now." Jihoon said as he got up, walked and aligned himself under the showerhead. 

"You can leave now if you're not planning to get wet or anything." Jihoon waited for Daniel to stand up and leave the bathroom.

Daniel mechanically pulled his sweats back up and realized belatedly that he didn't clean up properly. 

He walked back inside the bathroom, took off all his clothes, and joined the frozen Jihoon under the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... Nielwink happened   
> ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ


	7. Fuck, fuck, fucky 7

The helping hand happened more frequently than either Daniel or Jihoon would like to admit. Living together in a small room with only each other's company wasn't helping their case. A heavy pause, a meaningful gaze, a lipbite, a lingering touch, it all always ends up with a discarded underwear, a mouth wrapped around a dick, a tongue pressed between asscheeks, a thumb sliding across the cockslit, and right now, for the first time in Jihoon's life, it ends up with two fingers inside his ass.

All his past relationships had one common ground: Jihoon was always the one doing the fucking. He admits it sometimes made him curious, he could see it in all of his exes, especially in Seongwu. Everytime Jihoon enters him, he would always start slow because of the pain, but Jihoon had it all memorized by now. It always ended with Seongwu craving for more. And although Jihoon always enjoyed the hide and seek, he lives for that moment when he finds that one spot that drives them all crazy. 

He finally understands. 

Jihoon was about to get ready to bed. Daniel had long left the room after their shower which consists of soapy handjobs, rinse, repeat, and the discovery of Daniel's endless fascination towards Jihoon's ass. 

*

In the bathroom earlier, Daniel had Jihoon turn to face the wall and assigned himself the duty of washing Jihoon's back. It started off with nothing unusual, just Daniel's humungous hands lathering the foam all over Jihoon's back. Jihoon closed his eyes and savored the light massage Daniel was giving him. After covering most of Jihoon's back, Daniel proceeded to knead his butt, one palm on each mound. Jihoon arched his back involuntarily, jutting his ass out for Daniel to serve. Jihoon was giving out soft hums everytime Daniel squeezed. Daniel's fingertips would sometimes brush Jihoon's hole as he worked and Jihoon wasn't sure if it was intentional at first but it sent shivers up Jihoon's spine everytime a nail would catch.

Nobody has really paid that much attention to that area in Jihoon's body before.

Jihoon could feel his soft cock getting heavier as Daniel went on with his ministrations. Jihoon wasn't aware when he began to lean forward but he was now positively bent over, both hands including his forehead pressed against the wall, ass high up, and under Daniel's mercy. Daniel lightly traced the space between his butt with a finger, up and down, and Jihoon's right knee shook. He spaced his legs apart. Jihoon waited with bated breath for the next caress but Daniel busied himself with reaching around to lather foam around Jihoon's thigh instead. Jihoon wiggled his ass to direct Daniel's attention back into it. 

He heard Daniel chuckle softly so he commanded him in a much louder voice, "Do it again." 

"This?" Daniel asked and pressed a thumb over Jihoon's hole. Jihoon moaned loudly. Daniel began pressing around, tracing the shape of Jihoon's anus and Jihoon squirmed in delight. Suddenly, the thumb pressed harder and Jihoon could feel it invading slowly inside. He keened when the first knuckle got caught on it's way so he pressed his forehead harder into the wall, his back curving. The intrusion didnt stop until the finger was fully inside and Jihoon felt Daniel's palm flatten against his butt. 

It was a weird sensation having something and staying in there. Jihoon panted as he relaxed his muscles in attempts to get used to it. Daniel then continued kneading Jihoon's buttcheek using the hand on his ass, his thumb pressing against Jihoon's wall from the inside. Jihoon may have sobbed.

He caught himself midcry and turned to look if Daniel noticed it. He felt himself reddening from the upcoming embarrassment but what he saw threw him off the cliff instead.

Daniel was actively pumping his own erection with one hand while his other hand was doing god's work on Jihoon's ass.

Jihoon lost it. He felt his own erection snap and he surrendered, losing himself on Daniel's contracting abs, on Daniel's veiny arm, on Daniel's thumb inside him, on Daniel's wet huffing chest, on Daniel's shaking groan, but most of all on Daniel's hungry glare. Jihoon came untouched.

*

Jihoon was now on his bed, alone in the room, like most nights. Daniel would probably sleep over at Seongwu's and Jihoon laughed bitterly at the irony. Jihoon bit his pillow as he reached the second knuckle. He has two of his fingers up his ass and his side slowly burnt from being bent at a very unnatural angle. His knees were shaking with the effort too. But he endured it and focused on the pleasure from his insides. He tries to squeeze his other bun using his free hand but it didn't feel as good as when Daniel was doing it. He settled on pumping his cock instead. It was so hard to reach all the way behind him and he was getting frustrated.

He gave up when he felt his side starting to cramp up. He moved to lie heavily on his back and didn't even bother to put his clothes back on. He was still hard and he stroked his dick passionlessly. He couldn't remember if he came or not, he just welcomed the comfort of sleep that took him over.

*

Joint rehearsals with the Dance majors happen on wednesdays. Daniel wasn't supposed to be late. Seongwu tried calling him several times but nobody was picking up. Seongwu was starting to get worried when he heard footsteps running up the stairs. He leaned over the railing and saw Daniel speeding towards him. 

"What happened? I was wo-" Seongwu wasn't able to finish his sentence when Daniel bounded up to him and wrapped him in a tight hug and swayed him side to side. Seongwu noticed he smelled good despite just running a marathon and his hair was wet.

"Sorry I took a quick shower after my classes ended." Daniel said as he started peppering Seongwu's temple with kisses.

"Hey lovers! We don't have all day!" Seongwu heard one of his costars call them and he pulled the giggly Daniel inside. As always, Daniel transformed whenever he was on stage. Seongwu looked at him dance and couldn't deny the pride swelling inside him that he was the one Daniel does all that with in bed. He threw a smirk where girls have gathered to collectively ogle at his boyfriend.

When the Dance team was done with their initial performance, Daniel immediately ran to where Seongwu and his co actors were rehearsing their lines. Daniel stood behind him and wrapped him in a hug. Seongwu pretended to be unbothered, delivering his line as if nothing happened, but his costars were definitely distracted, spluttering when Daniel pressed a kiss against Seongwu's shoulder.

"Go get a room." One understudy snickered when their Director announced a five minute break.

Seongwu turned around to face Daniel as the team dispersed. 

"What's with you today?" Seongwu asked when Daniel refused to unlatch himself and proceeded to pull Seongwu into another hug. Of course Seongwu let him.

"Nothing. I'm just happy." Daniel proceeded to kiss Seongwu's nose. Seongwu was fighting back a smile himself. Daniel's happiness seemed contagious. Seongwu let the younger embrace him again.

"Let's do it tonight. I think I'm finally ready to fuck you properly." Daniel whispered into his ear just as they were separating. 

Seongwu went through the whole rehearsal, trying so hard to calm the storm Daniel has stirred in him and his loins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally?  
> (๑•̀ᄇ•́)و ✧


	8. Flu, Fuck 8

Jihoon sneezed for the fourth time, his eyes watering and and his throat hurt. He heard Minhyun click his tongue as he offered another piece of tissue and Jihoon snuggled closer to the warmth of his hyung's embrace. He blew his nose as Minhyun rubbed his back comfortingly.

"You should go, hyung. You might catch my cold." Jihoon tried to say but due to his clogged nose and sore throat, it all came out garbled. Amazingly, Minhyun managed to get it. 

"Silly. How could I leave you like this? And what were you thinking, falling asleep without drying your hair?" Minhyun poked his forehead gingerly, then lightly rearranged his hair. Jihoon swore he can see the halo glowing around Minhyun's head.

"I brought you soup and some lozenges." Minhyun stood up after helping Jihoon get under the blankets. He walked back near the door, to where he dropped his things when he arrived, and took out the take-out bowl of chicken soup.

Jihoon felt his heart soar. Sometimes it isnt so bad getting sick after all, he thought. He was stopping himself from breaking out into a dopey grin when Minhyun sat back on his bed and started blowing on the soup. Jihoon let him feed him. 

After the meal, Minhyun busied himself in cleaning up the containers and arranging the meds he brought on Jihoon's desk. Jihoon was starting to feel drowsy. The last thing he remembered was the pair of cold lips pressing against his forehead. 

*

"Hyung, why didn't you call me earlier? If I'd known he was sick, I would've come home immediately."

"It's alright, Daniel. It was my duty to take care of him after all."

"But hyung, I'm still worried!" 

"I know. That makes the two of us."

"But hyung, what about your Council duties?"

"Yeah there's that, but I don't want to go and just leave him while he was sleeping." 

"I only have dance practice today, I can look after him if you really need to go."

"Thanks, Niel."

"Hyung, there's actually something we need to talk about. I know it's none of my business but-"

Jihoon could no longer pretend to sleep knowing where this conversation was headed. He faked a sneeze and a cough which successfully interrupted Daniel's sentence. 

Minhyun was immediately fussing over him in the next second. Jihoon took the offered water and sent Daniel a warning glare. But it was extremely clear to Jihoon that Daniel doesn't get it, the latter only bit his lip as he looked at Jihoon worriedly. 

"Thank you hyung." Jihoon smiled at Minhyun.

"Anytime, darling." Minhyun nuzzled his hair. 

Jihoon leaned against Minhyun's chest, content as Minhyun wrapped him in his arms. When his gaze dropped back to Daniel, Jihoon was surprised to see him looking like a kicked puppy. Daniel was looking at Minhyun with a funny glare. Jihoon doesn't want to think it but Daniel definitely looked like he was... jealous. 

Jihoon decided to test the waters.

Jihoon placed Minhyun's (cold) hand on his cheek and a shiver went down Jihoon's spine involuntarily (which is great for effect) and Minhyun's other hand immediately soothed Jihoon's goosebump-covered arm. Jihoon kept cradling the hand on his face. 

"Should I get you a jacket or anything?" Minhyun whispered directly against Jihoon's ear. Jihoon practically melted.

Jihoon then sent a mischievous smile towards Daniel who has been focused on him the entire time. 

"I like Daniel's hoodies. They're warm. And big." Jihoon bit his own lip for emphasis, knowing full well the implication he applied were received when Daniel swallowed harshly.

Jihoon eyed Daniel's crotch. Daniel was sitting on the chair near his desk with his legs wide apart but under Jihoon's scrutiny, he moved to cross his legs instead. 

"Here, you can keep mine. Daniel and I wear the same size." Minhyun moved to take off the coat he was wearing to reveal a hoodie beneath. When he was taking it off, the shirt he was wearing inside rode with it and exposed his fine, extra defined abs. Jihoon's jaw dropped at the sight. He followed the ripple of Minhyun's stomach as the latter shrugged off the jacket. 

"Arms up." Jihoon followed blindly. From now on, anything Minhyun says will be his religion. Jihoon couldn't believe how perfect the love of his life was. He was then engulfed in Minhyun's sweet scent as he was made to put on the clothing. He can feel his face burning so he moved to wrap his arms around Minhyun's waist, his ear directly over Minhyun's bulging chest under the thin white shirt. 

"But now you'll get cold." Jihoon spoke and planted his chin on Minhyun's chest to look up at the elder.

Minhyun just chuckled and Jihoon felt the vibrations over him.

"Don't worry, I don't easily get cold." Minhyun leaned down to kiss Jihoon's forehead. Jihoon smiled dreamily at him. Everything was perfect. But Jihoon heard somebody clear their throat and the sound of footsteps padding toward his bed.

"Hyung, your phone has been exploding with notifs since earlier." Daniel handed Minhyun the older's phone.

"Thanks, Niel." Minhyun accepted the device without letting go of Jihoon. 

Jihoon nuzzled Minhyun's chest as his hyung checked his phone. Jihoon can see Daniel's socked feet were still there, unmoving.

"Seems like you're needed somewhere." Daniel told Minhyun and it sounded weirdly enthusiastic. 

Jihoon parted from Minhyun's lovely chest unwillingly to glare at Daniel.

Daniel licked his own lower lip and raised his eyebrows at Jihoon. 

Jihoon knows where this is going the moment Minhyun leaves.

"Darling I'm so sorry. There's an emergency meeting and I need to present the budget proposal for this term's Council activities. I really hate leaving you like this." Minhyun threw his phone on the bed and pulled Jihoon in his embrace even closer. Jihoon surprisingly loved the tightness of the hug. It must be the fever, he thought.

"I'll be fine, hyung." Jihoon said but hated the idea of parting from Minhyun's chest. He nosed his way up to kiss Minhyun on the cheek before pushing the older to get up from the bed.

"No more kisses. I don't want you catching my cold." Jihoon didn't wait for Minhyun to stand, instead he buried his own face on his pillows.

Minhyun wore his coat and started picking up his things. Jihoon didn't get to see it because he was still busy drowning himself in his beddings.

"See you later darling." Minhyun said before the door clicked shut. After a while, Jihoon heard his bed creak. Someone occupied the space Minhyun left.

"Hey, are you sleeping?" Daniel's soft voice and comforting fingers invaded Jihoon's senses. He was carding through Jihoon's hair. 

"I'm not." Jihoon moved to face Daniel. 

"Oh my god, are you hurting somewhere!?" Daniel panicked and knelt on the floor so he could get to Jihoon's eye level.

Jihoon snuffled and blinked away the tears, "No. I don't even know why I'm crying." But his eyes kept watering and there's a searing pain in his heart.

"Shhhh. Hey, hey. It's okay." Daniel slid inside Jihoon's blanket and lifted the younger closer. The narrow space on the bed forced Jihoon to lie on top of Daniel.

Daniel let Jihoon cry while patting the back of his head. Daniel was just putting on a brave front. Deep inside, he was panicking. This is the first time he's ever seen Jihoon cry. He was thinking it may just be the fever, or was it something to do with Minhyun hyung leaving.

After Jihoon's sobs were reduced to hiccups, Daniel wrapped him in his arms tighter. Jihoon looked so vulnerable and it really stung Daniel's heart to see him like that.

"Do you want me to call Minhyun hyung?" Daniel asked hesitantly. 

"No. Just, stay here with me." Jihoon nuzzled the side of Daniel's neck.

"Jihoonie please talk to me. How can  
I help?" Daniel was rubbing soothing circles down Jihoon's back.

"I don't even know what's wrong with me. Am I not good enough?" Jihoon said in the smallest of voice, if he wasn't lying directly on top of Daniel, nobody would've heard.

"What? No, no Jihoonie. Minhyun hyung loves you. You know that." Daniel sat up, bringing Jihoon with him. Jihoon's head fell heavily on Daniel's shoulder and Daniel cupped his face with both hands.

"Have you talked to him about this? You should really let him know, Jihoon. Minhyun hyung, he... he's never done this before. Especially with a boy." Daniel avoided Jihoon's beautiful eyes. 

"I know." Daniel's eyes widened and Jihoon continued, "And it goes the same for you isn't it?" Jihoon placed a hand on Daniel's chin to force him to return his gaze.

"But we still did things." Jihoon's said, his other hand trailed down to rest lightly on Daniel's crotch.

"I already did it with Seongwu hyung... it doesn't apply to me... anymore." Daniel looked away again, his face burning up. He felt Jihoon tense slightly at the sound of Seongwu's name but there's no way Daniel could take it back anymore.

"Did you like it then?" Jihoon whispered, moving even closer, both his knees pressed against Daniel's sides. 

Daniel only nodded in response. 

"Did you really put this in?" Jihoon pressed down and was met with a twitch.

Daniel nodded again. Jihoon popped the button open and slid the zipper down. Daniel's clothed erection sprung up as he recalled what transpired that night.

*

They didn't even make it to the bed. The moment they opened the door to the bedroom, Daniel immediately knelt and pried the button to Seongwu's jeans open. 

Seongwu shivered when the chill hit his bum the moment Daniel yanked his pants including his underwear down. But it was gone the next second when Daniel pulled him closer with both hands cupping his ass. Daniel pressed kisses along Seongwu's stomach, down his happy trail, leading to the fine hairs that surround his pulsing rod. 

Daniel kneaded his cheeks as he left bruises on the line where Seongwu's thigh began. His huge hands continued their ministrations, his fingertips gliding over Seongwu's hole again and again. 

One particular stinging bite on the area near his balls got Seongwu falling forward and smush his pelvis, cock and balls, straight into Daniel's face. He immediately caught himself with his hands flat against the wall to support his weight. It was so hilarious and the both of them couldn't help but crack up. 

Suddenly, Seongwu's laughter morphed into a deep moan when Daniel exhaled straight into the slit of his cock. Daniel with his hands still around Seongwu's ass scooted backwards until his back was pressed flat against the wall, pulling his hyung with him, until they end up with Seongwu caging him. 

Daniel then squeezed Seongwu's cheeks apart and slurped up one of his balls at the same time. Seongwu moaned louder. One finger traced the rim of his hole and Seongwu automatically follows the movement with his hips as Daniel licked up his shaft. Daniel's tongue was so warm.

"Hyung, its okay, you can fuck my mouth." Daniel looked up at him and dropped his jaw, his hot exhales causing Seongwu's cock to twitch. Seongwu wanted to punch the wall with how cute and sexy that invitation was. He wasted no time and held himself as he guided his cock into Daniel's waiting mouth. He was only halfway in when Daniel pulled his ass forward to hurry him up, the tip of his cock bumping against the roof of Daniel's mouth. Seongwu instinctively thrusted harder and it made Daniel's head hit the wall behind him aloud. The younger made a sound from his throat at the impact and it sent vibrations up Seongwu's cock. He hurriedly placed both hands at the back of Daniel's head, cushioning the next thrust that he seemed to have no memory controlling. And holding Daniel like that made it easier for Seongwu to direct his cock towards Daniel's throat instead. Daniel made a gagging noise when Seongwu pushed right in, but the younger managed to adjust speedily, until he was helping Seongwu control the pace by pulling his hyung's ass closer each time. 

The feeling was exhilirating. Daniel's mouth was exquisite. Seongwu was losing himself in the way Daniel nosed his abdomen at every lingering thrust and the fingertips that prodded his hole here and there. One hard thrust against the back of Daniel's throat got Seongwu crying as he unloaded straight down Daniel's column. He slid down until he was on Daniel's lap and it took him a moment to regain his bearings.

Daniel waited patiently for him, catching his own breath as Seongwu buried his nose agaisnt the younger's throat.

They sat there panting for a while before Seongwu placed a hand on the crotch of Daniel's pants. It was his turn.

Seongwu stood on shaky legs as he led Daniel up the bed. He grabbed the bottle of lube on the way and pushed Daniel on top of the sheets.

The younger made quick work on removing his clothes. He was naked by the time Seongwu finished stripping.

Seongwu crawled and stradled him slowly. He placed both arms around Daniel's neck and kissed him passionately as a reward for having such a perfect mouth. Seongwu felt Daniel's muscled arms wrap around him. 

"You did great, Nielie. Will you let me return the favor?" Seongwu mapped Daniel's abs with his fingertips, until he reached the wet smear of Daniel's precum. 

All Daniel did was nod and laid back, resting his neck against the headboard.   
He placed both arms behind his head and Seongwu was damned because his own cock completely jumped into full attention at the sight of Daniel's triceps. 

He quickly poured the lube in one hand and moved to pump Daniel vigorously with the other. He stroked Daniel into fullness and completely dove. His saliva poured down Daniel's shaft, then quickly engulfed him with his lips. He slathered his own ass with his lubed hand as his tongue went up and down Daniel's cock. He inserted one finger onto himself and he could hear Daniel vomiting expletives nonstop, his dick twitching in Seongwu's mouth. Seongwu made sure to hold Daniel's gaze when he inserted another finger into himself. 

Seongwu wanted to add one more when Daniel suddenly sat up and pulled him up roughly with him. Seongwu was attacked with a kiss so hard and wet and dirty it was literally beastly. Daniel quickly inserted two fingers up his ass as he moved to arrange his legs around Daniel's hips. He fell heavily and the younger's fingertips instantly hit his spot. Seongwu squirmed consequently. Daniel added one more finger as Seongwu gyrated uncontrollably over him. If he didnt stop-

"Hyung I'm putting it in."

And Seongwu could've cried. 

Despite having three fingers inside Seongwu prior, Daniel was still bigger. The burn stung Seongwu when Daniel pushed the tip in. It was just like a knife sinking into butter but with more resistance. Seongwu cried aloud and Daniel froze mid thrust. 

"It's fine, it's fine." Seongwu panted, quickly reassuring the younger who was now looking like a worried sick puppy. 

"Hyung..." Daniel whispered, wiping the tears from Seongwu's eyes. 

Seongwu pulled his face closer and kissed him as he tried sinking his hips lower. Fuck, Daniel was too big. 

"Lube, angel, the lube." Seongwu said between kisses, smacking his lips loudly.

Daniel reached behind Seongwu hurriedly, acquiring the lube, and poured it generously on his palm. He slathered the substance on the lower part of his dick and where Seongwu was connected. Seongwu shivered at the cold. Right, Daniel forgot to warm it. 

"Angel, love, next time please warm it up, alright?" Seongwu kissed his nose. 

"Hyung I'm so sorry..." and Seongwu might as well kill himself for kicking the puppy. He kissed Daniel slower this time, trying to tell him it's alright, and the younger stilled under him when he slowly reached the base. Daniel was finally there, whole burning rod, inside him and Seongwu has never felt so full. 

Seongwu panted as he tried catching his breath when Daniel's dick pulsed inside. Fuck, Seongwu loved it. He planted his sole on the bed and moved to rise. The glide up was smoother and Seongwu savored the heat. Daniel was now biting his own lip, his eyes extra hungry, and with his eyebrows bunched like that, Seongwu's cock stirred. 

Seongwu hurried back down. Damn, fucking finally. The burn was less annoying and he was ready to ride this full on.

He gripped Daniel's shoulder and geared up for the best ride of his life.

*

Daniel was brought into the present when Jihoon's warm hand wrapped around his hard on.

"Jihoonie, are you sure? Are you feeling okay?" To his surprise, Jihoon laughed.

"Leave it to Daniel to still think straight even with an erection. Excuse the pun." Jihoon joked, his hand alternating between soft and strong grip.

"I mean, you can just lie down. I'll do all the work." Daniel held Jihoon by the armpits and flipped their position. He placed Jihoon gently on top of the covers and moved to take off his jacket.

Jihoon stopped his hand. Fuck he still wanted to wear Minhyun hyung's sweater. Daniel impatiently yanked Jihoon's shorts down. He was determined to make Jihoon forget anyone else but him for the moment. 

"Daniel, can I... can I call you hyung?" Jihoon bit his lip, his face deep red. Daniel's mouth waters. Jihoon's pale thighs are sprawled around him and his pink cock was half hard. 

"Do you want me to call you darling?" Daniel joked. He didn't wait for a reply, instead, he dove down to lick the place where Jihoon's thigh begins. Jihoon shivered. Daniel pumped Jihoon into fullness and left a trail of purple marks in his inner thigh. 

Daniel lifted his thighs over his shoulders and wrapped his lips around Jihoon's rod.

"Hyung~" Jihoon mewled and his small hands were clenching the sheets above his pillow. Daniel drew back and left Jihoon's cock to rest against the edge of Minhyun's hoodie. He pulled on the first drawer on Jihoon's desk and took out the lube without moving from his spot. Good thing he has a long reach.

He learned to warm the lube first by rubbing it on his palm before dripping it over Jihoon's fluttering hole. 

"You've been playing with yourself haven't you?" Daniel said as he easily dipped two fingers down Jihoon's hole.

"Hyung.. please deeper... ah hyung.." Jihoon chanted, his thighs opening until one of his legs fell over the edge of the narrow bed.

His walls were burning against Daniel's touch. Daniel made sure to hurry the opening up.

"I'm putting one more, alright?" Daniel said as he held Jihoon's hole open with his fingers and inserted one more from his other hand. He fucked and flicked Jihoon with his fingers until the younger shivered. 

Then he stopped.

"Fuck, fuck, Hyung please. Oh my god, please put it in. Put it in. Shit." Jihoon panted and Daniel couldn't hold it in any longer. He wrapped his lube covered hands around his own shaft and guided himself down into Jihoon. 

Daniel placed his elbows on both sides of Jihoon's head as he leaned down. He was sinking ever so slowly, the warm tightness of Jihoon accepting him with little to no resistance.

"How are you feeling?" Daniel whispered against Jihoon's burning temple.

"Folded like this? Of course it's uncomfortable." Jihoon was saying. But one rocking motion from Daniel made him moan deliciously. 

One of Jihoon's legs was still slung over Daniel's shoulder and the younger's back was probably killing him. Daniel moved to sit back properly but Jihoon wrapped his neck with both arms.

"Now. Fuck me. Hyung. Fuck me." Jihoon looked into Daniel's eyes and they were so close Daniel could see his own reflection in them. Of course Jihoon was burning up with fever but the heat only made Daniel feel heady with lust. He felt his own dick pulsing and Jihoon groaned with it. 

"Say it again. Call me 'hyung'". Daniel instructed, his breath mingling with Jihoon's. 

"Hyung~" Jihoon whined. 

Daniel felt like he was suddenly possessed with a desire to conquer Jihoon. 

He moved his hips back and forth fluidly. Daniel made sure to graze Jihoon's wall with the tip of his cock. The motion was met with undulating moans and groans from Jihoon's tearful face. He was sobbing and thrashing his head but his arms locked Daniel in place. Daniel was so tempted to bite Jihoon's lips which was just a few inches away from his own. He pistons in and out of Jihoon as he imagined how soft Jihoon's lips would be. Fuck. Daniel came when he saw Jihoon bite his own lowerlip, all the while looking at Daniel's. But Jihoon turned his face away when Daniel collapsed on top of him. 

"Daniel, I am never calling you 'hyung' outside. Do you understand?" Jihoon said, his voice all thick and raspy but his fingers against Daniel's hair was gentle.

"Uh-huh." Daniel agreed, he was still shaking and panting on top of Jihoon, his lips stuck like glue into Jihoon's hair, his softening dick still inside now sloshed by his own cum. 

When he pulled out and saw his own remains ooze out of Jihoon's hole, he realized Jihoon was still hard.   
He gathered his own cum that was spilling out of Jihoon with his fingers and pushed them back in. Jihoon shook almost violently and Daniel enveloped Jihoon's dick with his mouth. His fingers continued to fuck Jihoon as the younger emptied himself inside Daniel's mouth.

* 

After cleaning Jihoon with a towel soaked in hot water and changing his clothes (Daniel insisted that Minhyun's jacket was drenched in sweat, so he made Jihoon wear one from his own closet) Daniel took a shower by himself. He asked Jihoon what the younger wanted for lunch but when he stepped out of the bathroom, Jihoon was fast asleep. 

Jihoon slept like a baby, on his side and his hands gathered together beneath his chin. Daniel pulled the blanket up until it reached Jihoon's neck and searched for his hands beneath the sheet. He inserted his own palm between Jihoon's and squeezed once but Jihoon refused to let go. 

Then he muttered something Daniel didn't quite expect.

Jihoon was smiling in his sleep and suddenly said, "Seongwu hyung".


	9. Focus, furious 9

"Seongwu, what is it? What kind of emergency is this?" Minhyun said as he entered his 'office' inside the Council headquarters.

Seongwu was perched on Minhyun's table, and the expression on his face was a mix between amused and anxious, his little smirk a bit unsure. 

Minhyun sat on his chair behind the table and Seongwu twisted to face him, crossing his legs and scrunching some paperworks in the process. 

Minhyun waited but Seongwu was staying silent, he was just sitting there, looking down and staring at Minhyun. Minhyun tried to collect the papers behind where Seongwu was seated, but the action only brought Minhyun closer and Seongwu's gaze wavered as Minhyun placed an arm around him. 

Now that their faces were only inches apart, Minhyun let his gaze wander. He had always found Seongwu, the star of the theater club, beautiful. Minhyun had seen all his stage performances in his three years in the university. The man was one hell of an actor and his roles were always complex. Minhyun has always loved going to musicals. He would always bribe Daniel (with food) for company but the younger always fell asleep not even halfway through the act. Luckily, Seongwu caught Daniel's eyes during this term's freshman orientation and instead of accompanying Minhyun for this year's production, he will be up there performing with his new orgmates instead. Minhyun now has one more reason to enjoy the musical. 

"You have stars here." Minhyun pointed out when his eyes reached Seongwu's cheek. Instead of saving the papers behind Seongwu, Minhyun's hand moved on its own to trace the dots on the side of Seongwu's face.

Seongwu spluttered, "Stars?!" 

"Yeah. They're forming a constellation." Minhyun's finger moved to follow a pattern.

"Stop distracting me." Seongwu said and uncrossed his legs, his dangling feet kicked the air, like a child, "I came here with a mission."

"And what is it? You sent me a text that just said Emergency. Council HQ." I had to leave my sick boyfriend for this, didn't you know?" Minhyun pulled the stack of papers from under Seongwu's butt. The latter hopped off the table to walk to the door. Minhyun was straightening the papers when he heard the door clicked lock.

"About the deal you offered..." Seongwu said without turning to face Minhyun. 

"Hmm?" Minhyun controlled his voice, keeping it cool.

"I accept. I'll be your training partner." Seongwu finally looked at Minhyun, his eyes full of determination. 

"What made you finally agree?" Minhyun leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table, hands linked under his chin.

"Your stubbornness. Since you won't touch Jihoon without experience, that led to him seeking help from someone else. And what's worse, that someone else IS NOT ME." Seongwu slammed a palm on the table, sending some papers flying. Seongwu then unbuckled his belt and walked back to Minhyun's side.

Minhyun rolled his chair back to make room for Seongwu. Seongwu reclaimed his earlier spot on Minhyun's table but this time, situated himself where he can pull Minhyun's chair back with ease so Minhyun ended between the V of his legs. He guided Minhyun's hand into his own crotch.

"There, touch it and get familiar with a penis other than your own." Seongwu instructed and let go. He planted both his hands behind him to grip the opposite edge of the table, allowing Minhyun to explore on his own.

Seongwu jumped a little when Minhyun pressed down. He could feel himself slowly growing hard. Minhyun massaged him a little, stroking him through his jeans. Seongwu could see Minhyun's ears burning into an angry red and wondered if Minhyun's dick colored the same way. Damn, the image along with Minhyun's ministrations made Seongwu's cock jump. Minhyun looked up at him and asked if he could touch some more.

Seongwu nodded as if he wasn't as affected as he was.

Minhyun slid the zipper down and Seongwu lifted his hips involuntarily as Minhyun helped him in shimmying his jeans and his tight boxers down until they dangled off his right ankle. 

Minhyun pulled his chair closer to Seongwu's naked pelvis. Fuck it felt embarrassing sitting open like this, but the knowledge of doing it in the sacred office of the Council makes Seongwu's heart race.

Seongwu planted the soles of his feet on both armrests of Minhyun's chair. Minhyun placed his palms on Seongwu's knees and slid down to his thighs. The marks Daniel left last night had turned to violent purple and it stung a little bit under Minhyun's touch. But the pain only made Seongwu crave for more contact. Minhyun repeated the same action, hands sliding along his legs, but stopping whenever he reached Seongwu's thigh. He did it again until Seongwu was wiggling in his perch, his rock hard dick begging for attention. 

Minhyun finally made up his mind to touch Seongwu's cock. Minhyun's hands were small and he was using both to feel along Seongwu's length. Fuck, looking at how focused Minhyun was on his dick turned Seongwu on so damn hard. Minhyun followed Seongwu's slit with his index finger and it pulled a high-pitched moan from Seongwu. He did it again, applying more pressure until his finger got drenched in Seongwu's precum. Seongwu squirmed. Minhyun's other grip on his cock tightened to keep him still. The unforgiving onslaught on the head made Seongwu shake but Minhyun's dry hold on his base was starting to bother him.

"Minhyunnie, I forgot the lube. Make do with your spit, the dryness is killing me." Seongwu panted. 

Minhyun surprised him when Minhyun leaned down and started giving kittenish licks on the side of his cock. Fucking lord of virgins, that head tilt to leave tiny wet marks on Seongwu's dickside should be illegal. Seongwu lost it when Minhyun looked up to stare, his glistening lips opening wider as his kisses grew bolder. His hair parted to give Seongwu a glimpse of his forehead, the angle his jaw was forming, the reverent way he was licking, and the way his lips slid across Seongwu's skin, it was all too much. Fucking bastard looked like a god. Seongwu worshipped him in his head when Minhyun reached the tip and opened his pretty pretty lips to encase the head of Seongwu's dick. Minhyun then swirled his tongue, holding the same pressure as his fingers did, on the slit. Seongwu's grip on the table tightened threefold, his knuckles must've been white with the effort. Fuck fuck fuck those eyes seemed to read Seongwu's innermost thoughts. Minhyun dropped his jaw and tightened his lips, moving his face lower to reach the hand that gripped Seongwu's base. Saliva dribbled down his chin, coating Seongwu and even dripping to his balls.

Minhyun was now wetly pumping him from the base with his other hand and the glide of his tight lips moving up and down felt so good. He was good with keeping his teeth away as much as possible and Seongwu's toes quickly curled. A few more knock against the back of Minhyun's throat got Seongwu's whole body quaking with release.

"Damnit Hwang!" Seongwu half moaned, half cursed.

Minhyun went back up and released Seongwu. He smiled like he just didn't give the best virgin blowjob ever.

"Am I doing well, Ongie?"

Then Seongwu couldn't explain why he suddenly felt hotter than he did when his dick was being pleasured.

"You did amazing for a first timer, Hwang."

The blinding smile and crescent eyes Seongwu got in return was worth his honesty.

A knock came and Seongwu scrambled off to pick up his pants from the floor. 

Minhyun stood to open it but instantly sat back down. They both looked down at the angry tent inside Minhyun's pants. 

*

Jihoon woke up drenched in sweat. He felt so hot it was like he was lying inside a boiler. He opened his eyes and discovered why. He was covered in layers upon layers of blankets and as if that isn't warm enough, wrapped under Daniel's arm who was sleeping (halfnaked as usual) beside Jihoon. Upon closer inspection and after a lot of wriggling out for escape, Jihoon realized that Daniel had pushed his bed so that it's stuck together with Jihoon's. 

Jihoon soon realized that he must've sweat his fever away because he's finally able to breathe through his nose and his throat wasn't as tight as before. He moved to get up but the movement caused friction which burnt his backside. Fuck, all he remembered earlier was a good mix of pain but more on pleasure so he didn't imagine it would turn out like this. Is this karma?

Fucking hell. All those times he made fun of Seongwu reminding him of proper stretching made so much sense now. 

He fell down heavily from the cramps his lower back has sustained when he finally got to his feet. Daniel jumped awake when he heard Jihoon crashed. 

"Hoonie? Oh my god, are you okay?" 

Before Jihoon could even move to stand, Daniel was already beside him picking him up. This was what his ex used to call the bridal style. Fuck Jihoon never imagined he would be carried like this. Ever.

He was placed back on the bed and the contact when his bum landed made him flinch in pain.

"Where does it hurt, Jihoonie? Why were you getting up? You should've just waken me." Daniel scratched his own neck with his thumb as he observed Jihoon wiggling here and there.

"Your monster cock disabled me for life, you dumb, giant piece of dick." Jihoon glared at Daniel. But even the glare made him look five times cuter. Daniel stifled a laugh. Jihoonie running his tongue must mean he's feeling better from the fever, Daniel thought. 

"I'm so sorry. I thought we've stretched you out properly. You took me like you were made for my size." Daniel knelt on the floor to place a hand on Jihoon's thigh.

"I need to pee but I can't even walk!" Jihoon grumbled. 

And once again, Jihoon experienced the bridal style of carry all the way to the bathroom.

"Do you want me to hold your dick for you?" Daniel joked and was attacked by seriously packed punches from the small ball of angry fluff in his arms. 

"You disgusting cocker. If it wasn't for your monster dick we wouldn't even be here." Daniel heard him grumble but the way Jihoon was burrowing his face on the crook of Daniel's neck made it all better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments you guys!
> 
> (*๓´╰╯`๓)♡


	10. Fighting 10tation

Seongwu occupied the only available chair in Minhyun's office, after putting his pants back on and unlocking the door. He was pretending to find something interesting in the desk calendar when Minhyun signalled the person waiting by the door to come in. 

"Minhyun, the presentation y-" the newcomer was saying something but stopped when he caught sight of Seongwu.

"I already sent you the files to be printed, Minki." Minhyun announced, rolling his chair forward to keep the rest of his body hidden behind the table. He sprayed sanitizer on his hand. Seongwu tried so hard to ignore the scrutinizing gaze the person named Minki was sending his way. 

"Okay, I'll go and check again." 

"If that's all-" Minhyun wasn't able to finish what he was saying because the person called Minki suddenly crowded Seongwu's space and asked him, face to face: "You're not Daniel... You're that theater star, aren't you? The one Minhyun always-" 

Seongwu's neck almost snapped due to the speed he turned his head with when Minhyun suddenly slammed a folder on his desk, then standing up and tapping its edge on the tabletop as both a way to rearrange the papers inside as well as a cover for his crotch, successfully interrupting what the person called Minki was saying.

"Minki. This is Seongwu, Daniel's boyfriend." Minhyun waited as the two shook hands exchanging hello's. "Thank you so much for your time, Minki." Minhyun said, a layer of commands underneath remained unspoken.

The person named Minki flipped his shoulder length mullet and turned towards the door, a bit irritated by the way he was dismissed.

"The room isn't sound proofed, Minhyun."  
Then Minki walked out and closed the door gently, leaving Seongwu to clutch his stomach in laughter while Minhyun's whole face colored brighter than a tomato.

Seongwu waved a cheery goodbye at Minki when they made their way out of the office. Unlike when Seongwu first came in the morning where there were only around three to four people, now the whole place was crowded with busybodies going about their tasks. It wasn't hard to find his way in the crowd though, not when he was being dragged by the Vice Chairman who everyone seemed to make way for. Seongwu tried so hard not to laugh at the way Minhyun was using his bag to shield his front.

They reached Minhyun's car in no time. Minhyun impatiently slid his chair back, giving him more room away from the steering wheel, and yanked his pants open. Minhyun took out his own swollen dick the moment Seongwu closed the door of the passenger's side.

Seongwu bit his lip in restraint, as he looked at Minhyun's dick and assessed its size. Fuck, with Minhyun's small hand, the raging member looked freaking enormous, angry red against his pale white fingers. Seongwu itched to cop a feel. He doesn't know what to do with himself but he could feel his own dick twitching back to life inside his pants.

"Minhyunnie. Would you mind if I jerk off right here, too?" Minhyun slightly jumped from where he sat, as if he's forgotten Seongwu's presence beside him.

"Shit." Minhyun trembled when he heard Seongwu and gave him a quick nod, telling Seongwu to go ahead. 

Seongwu shrugged his pants down midthigh and he heard Minhyun moan when Seongwu traced the slit of his own dick. Seongwu leaned back in his seat and tilted his head only to find Minhyun already staring at him with a starving look on his face. 

Seongwu had never done this before, jerking along with someone. He spat on his palm and grabbed his own rod. Oh god it was so hot. Seongwu's eyes travelled down to Minhyun's free hand right beside the gearstick. Seongwu grabbed Minhyun's hand and guided it to his own crotch. He placed Minhyun's hand on the head and Minhyun pressed his palm against the slit on Seongwu's cock. Seongwu screamed at the sensation. 

"Can I touch you too?" Seongwu spoke as he panted, his hips thrusting to meet Minhyun's hand. 

"Please." Minhyun whispered, and his rough voice sent shivers to Seongwu's spine. 

Seongwu placed his palm on the space between Minhyun's v trail. He mapped the smooth skin that surround Minhyun's cock, and crawled upward under his shirt, across the planes of Minhyun's abdomen. Minhyun's hand stilled from beating himself as he allowed and savored Seongwu's little exploration. Seongwu's hands roam over Minhyun's torso, brushing along his nipple and tracing the hard lines of his abs. Minhyun moaned the whole time, his voice a little higher than usual and it played with Seongwu's heart rate.

"How come you don't have any hair in here?" Seongwu whined as his fingers take Minhyun's place and circled the burning, pulsing member. Seongwu, with his other hand on his own dick, jerked both of them at the same time, and the chorus of moans they let out together was almost musical. Minhyun's hand that was originally in his own dick wrapped over Seongwu's and helped him with the rhtyhm. Seongwu maintained the tempo, his own hips thrusting relentlessly against Minhyun's other palm that was now cupping his head. They came at the same time, both hands drenched in white.

*

"It's Daniel, isn't it? Jihoon's new..." Minhyun mumbled, head down and eyes trained on a random button in the dashboard. Seongwu was wiping Minhyun's hand with a tissue but he stopped when he heard Minhyun.

"How did you figure it out?" Seongwu replied calmly, hoping that Minhyun would take the news well. Seongwu doesn't know about others but finding out about your boyfriend and your best friend (who you're in love with) doing something intimate together may actually break any normal person's heart. Seongwu isn't normal so he accepted it readily.

 "The timing. And of course, I know Daniel. That kid could never hide anything from me." Minhyun said, his eyes still downcast.

Seongwu squeezed his hand to catch his attention.

"Minhyunnie, you know how much you mean to the both of them. This... this doesn't change anything. Just think of it like a call of nature, alright? You were fine when you knew about Jihoon and me..." Seongwu cradled Minhyun's hand as if anchoring him back to what they just had, what they just did. But Minhyun stayed silent, still keeping his head down. 

"Minhyunnie? What are you thinking right now? Please talk to me." Seongwu whispered and held on to Minhyun's hand with both of his.

"It's nothing." Minhyun said and tried to get his hand back but Seongwu refused to let go, holding on even tighter.

"It's not nothing. Tell me, Minhyun. You know me, I would never hold anything against you. You accepted Jihoon, and even me, so please.... let me be here for you." Seongwu was now sitting sideways so that he could face Minhyun properly, hands still encasing Minhyun's hand.

Minhyun sighed and rested his forehead against the wheel. "I loved Daniel for so long now and I always thought I had him figured out, you know. I once even thought I could always keep him by my side, not even as a lover, even just as a friend. But Daniel's out there, growing up, falling in love, being needed by...because of me." Seongwu dropped his hand when Minhyun let out a shaky exhale, only to gather him in his arms.

Minhyun rested his head heavily against Seongwu's shoulder. He never expected this day would come, talking about his long-kept feelings for Daniel and to none other than Daniel's own boyfriend. 

"It's okay, Minhyunnie. We can't choose who we fall in love with. As for the other stuff, you'll be able to be there for Jihoon soon. We'll work on it, I promise. Also... Thank you for loving Daniel for so long." Seongwu heard Minhyun's breath hitch and he could feel his own shoulder getting wet.

"But it's okay to let others love him too." When Seongwu said this, Minhyun's arms wrapped themselves around Seongwu tightly. Seongwu adjusted his chin on Minhyun's shoulder and vowed silently inside his head, 

I promise to love him as much as you've had all this time.

*

Daniel left the door to the bathroom ajar. He was kicked out as soon as he set Jihoon down a step away from the toilet. He walked to his cupboard of a closet and looked for a shirt. He was shrugging one on when a series of loud banging echoed from the bathroom door. 

"Kang Daniel! Ya!!" Jihoon yelled without letting up as his fist drummed powerfully against the door. 

"Have mercy on the poor door, Jihoonie." Daniel strode back to where the most adorable angry bird stood, his small knuckles still abusing the wooden slab.

"Where to, Boss?" Daniel asked as he picked up Jihoon, the latter slinging his arms around Daniel's neck. 

"Bed." Daniel followed Jihoon's curt instruction.

But when he was about to set the younger down, the arms around his neck tightened, nearly choking Daniel. 

"Let me stand." Jihoon whispered. 

Daniel scrunched his eyebrows in worry. It must hurt a lot. He placed Jihoon's feet on the floor gently, but he refused to let go of Jihoon's waist, helping him stand. 

"What are you doing, you can let go now." Jihoon looked up at him, questioning. But Daniel got lost in Jihoon's eyes that it took the younger an elbow to push Daniel away.

Daniel stayed rooted, looking at Jihoon as the younger squirmed in the sheets, trying to find a comfortable position--he was avoiding anything that might touch his butt. He even adjusted the shorts he was wearing to keep the fabric away.

"I'm going back to sleep, don't wake me up unless it's food." Jihoon said, lying on his side as he did earlier.

"Oh! That's right, I ordered chicken!" Daniel almost forgot, the food still in its container on his desk. He bought it before he fell asleep earlier, deciding to take a nap until Jihoon wakes up, so they could eat together. But it's probably cold now. 

"Chicken!" Jihoon excitedly got up, forgetting to be cautious and winced when the sudden action hurt him down there. He instantly fell back down, this time lying on his stomach.

"Stop moving so much, Jihoonie. I'll feed you." Daniel sat on the floor on the side of Jihoon's bed. When he opened the box, the strong smell of sweetened chicken wafted, filling their small room.

Jihoon let out a moan in appreciation. 

The sound he unconsciously made went straight down, stirring up Daniel's sleeping member.

Fuck. Daniel placed the box down on his crotch, covering any evidence of the culprit that had hurt Jihoon.

Jihoon crawled (more like wormed) closer to Daniel until his head was dangling off the bed halfway and opened his mouth where Daniel had propped a drumstick. Jihoon bit it off Daniel's hand but it almost dropped to the floor the moment he let go. Jihoon was determined to act like the boss he is, feeding off of Daniel's hand. Thank god for Daniel's lightning reflexes.

Without a choice but not unwillingly, Daniel fed Jihoon carefully, wiping the sauce right as soon as it dripped from Jihoon's lips. When Jihoon finished six drumsticks and all the bitesized ones which he shared generously, Daniel moved to stand and get more wipes for the stray sauce on his hand but Jihoon pulled him back down by grabbing his wrist instead.

Daniel's brain short-circuited when the younger guided Daniel's hand closer to his mouth. 

It can't be...

Jihoon's tongue darted out and licked the area around the nail of Daniel's index finger.

Fuck.

Jihoon continued licking his finger, moving on to the middle one, and Daniel must've knocked the empty box of chicken off his lap but he couldn't care less as his vision tunnels to Jihoon and his amazing mouth slurping around, his glassy eyes focused on Daniel's reaction. 

Daniel was properly kneeling now, sat on his heels, his free hand supporting his weight while the other was being cleaned throughly, three fingers under the warm glide of Jihoon's tongue.

Daniel was so out of it, his soul leaving his body, that he didn't notice how, but suddenly, Jihoon was reaching out to pry the garter of Daniel's boxers down.

Daniel looked down on his hard self, springing out of his boxers thanks to Jihoon's invasive hands. Daniel slowly moved closer to the bed using his knees. Jihoon was still lying on his tummy, but his torso was already halfway out of the bed, both his arms reaching out to pull Daniel's underwear down.

Once Daniel was close enough to the bed, Jihoon wriggled backward, moaning as his dick rub against the sheets in the process. Daniel groaned loudly when the hands found him again and finally circled his burning rod.

Jihoon pulled Daniel closer and propped himself on his elbows. He then eagerly licked the head of Daniel's cock good and wet that Daniel immediately buried his hand on Jihoon's hair to slow him down.

Jihoon then retracted his hands, clutched the sheets, and looked up at Daniel. Then Jihoon slowly dropped his jaw in invitation. Daniel fucking lost it. 

He could see Jihoon kicking the air with his feet, surreptitiously rubbing his crotch on the beddings, his small hands gripping the edge of the bed as he positions his mouth closer to the curving appendage on Daniel's crotch.

He licked Daniel up all the way from the base then nibbled on the tip. He went back down near Daniel's balls to smack his lips against the underside with a force that tickled him only to go up again to lick the slit. Jihoon blew on the head and went back down for more kisses. Jihoon kept playing with Daniel's dick with his mouth only while Daniel squirmed on his knees. He did this until Daniel couldn't stand the teasing. 

Jihoon's grip on the edge of his bed loosened and then bit his lowerlip. He looked up at Daniel with his alluring half lidded eyes and his equally beautiful mouth opening wider, showing his tongue wiggling inside, inviting. 

Daniel lost it. Jihoon was waiting for him, his eyes looking hungrier than he did for the chicken. Daniel directed his dick into Jihoon's waiting mouth without wasting another second.

Daniel pushed straight in without hesitation and Jihoon's head jerked back in reaction but Daniel held him by grabbing his hair, burying his whole shaft inside before pulling back out completely. A string of saliva connected him to Jihoon's lips but it snapped when Daniel gave Jihoon time to breathe. 

The younger swallowed once, panted hard, and opened his mouth again. 

Daniel wanted to wreck Jihoon. Badly.

So Daniel shot him again, directly to the back of his throat this time, and Jihoon keened. Daniel pulled back right away but Jihoon grasped the back of his thighs, pulling him closer before he could escape.

Jihoon's wide eyes instantly teared up as Daniel thrusted strongly again and again.

Daniel knew he shouldn't fuck Jihoon's or anyone's throat like this: crazy hard and merciless, because it's a bit of an overdisplay of power in his opinion. But he knew this was different, he knew Jihoon wanted this: he knew by the way Jihoon was staring hungrily up at him; by the way his small hands were grabbing Daniel's ass, guiding him in and out and in again; by the way Jihoon was making throaty sounds that sent vibrations straight into Daniel's dick; by the way the younger's toes curl in the air as he humped the bed.

Daniel's thrusts rocked the bed as well, creaking in tandem with Jihoon's humping and loud groans.

Daniel knew he was cumming so he was pulling Jihoon's hair in an attempt to get the younger to stop but Jihoon couldn't simply be tamed, he held on to Daniel's buttcheeks and bopped his head up and down when Daniel stilled.

A few more of Jihoon's throat squeezing the tip had Daniel shooting wet down inside his mouth.

Jihoon was panting hard after a few beats and dropped his jaw again, showing Daniel that he had swallowed it all. "Stop looking like a kicked puppy all the time. I forgive your giant dick just because it tasted good." Jihoon smiled at him and stretched on the bed, lifting the fabric of his shorts to show Daniel his swollen asshole. Fuck. Daniel is so fucked. 

*

When Jihoon was sleeping soundly again after Daniel washed him and fed him medicine, Daniel stepped out to call Seongwu.

"Hyung, what do I do? I hurt Jihoon."

Daniel heard Seongwu let out a litany of curses and then Daniel heard a heavy slam of what sounds like a car door before the call got cut. 

Daniel stood there perplexed, outside his own room, staring at his reflection on the black screen of his phone, when he heard a commotion nearby. He walked to the end of the hall to the window overlooking the street in front of the university dorm. What he saw had him biting his lip and questioning his whole life decisions that led him to where he was at this moment.

Daniel saw Seongwu getting manhandled by Minhyun as his boyfriend struggled to break in while his bestfriend used all his strength to hold back a livid Seongwu who was ready to kick the glass of the dorm entrance down.

Daniel's mind played a flashback of the night of his first time when he and Seongwu traded secrets about the one Daniel swore he would never ever hurt. For the second time that day, Daniel thinks he's so fucked. 

*

Seongwu takes it all back. Fuck it, Minhyun can have Daniel all to himself.  
He would never ever forgive anyone that hurt his baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dropping my cc incase you wanna ask anything.
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/wannabeyourbaby


	11. Flicks and fucks 11

Jihoon was shaken awake. For a moment, he thought he was dreaming. It just seemed completely impossible to finally look at the person he had been yearning (and dreading) to see for nearly a month now. He blinked. He rubbed his eyes until it hurt. The face wasn't going anywhere, the very familiar face of Ong Seongwu stayed a few inches from Jihoon's own, and the thin lips he still remembered the softness of, stretched into a smile that revealed his very charmingly uneven teeth. 

Jihoon didn't want to waste anymore time trying to convince himself and just opened his arms to finally feel the warmth of the person he was missing the most.

Seongwu wrapped him in his embrace after placing a gentle kiss on Jihoon's forehead.

"Hyung~" Jihoon whined and he hated that his vision was starting to blur. He has always disliked crying. It's the scent, the familiar thin shoulders, and the over all soothing presence of Seongwu that Jihoon had been longing for. 

"Oh my god, I missed you so much." Jihoon heard Seongwu say, mirroring Jihoon's own thoughts. His hyung pressing his lips against Jihoon's shoulder got the younger in tears which he wiped surreptitiously with the sleeve of his hoodie.

"I heard you were sick? How are you feeling? Does it hurt anywhere?" Seongwu asked straightforwardly.

"I'm fine, mostly..." Jihoon avoided Seongwu's piercing stare. Seongwu raised an eyebrow. Knowingly.

Seongwu's face was still very expressive. The time they spent apart seemed to have made no difference. Jihoon still knew Seongwu with just one look. And he knows Seongwu was in on the helping hand stuff with Daniel. 

"Where does it hurt, Jihoonie?" Seongwu asked again, and he used his stern voice, and had this look on his face that Jihoon itches to defy, but not now, when it's their first reunion.

"It just burns when I walk. But it doesn't bother me that much anymore. I already got used to it." Jihoon raised his chin.

"Why did you let him?" Seongwu asked, his eyes determined to get answers.

"Because I wanted to." Jihoon tried to ignore the pain that flashed quickly and disappeared just as fast on Seongwu's eyes.

"Turn around." Seongwu's voice was firm. It was the first time Jihoon heard him like this. It's different from his usual stern voice. It has a ring of undefiable command. Seongwu repeated the order. "Turn around."

Jihoon laid on his stomach.

"Show me." 

Maybe it's the way Seongwu spits the command, maybe it's the time they spent apart, maybe it's just the fact that somehow, this Seongwu seemed to be different than the Seongwu Jihoon knew, but the instructions he was giving Jihoon was starting to give Jihoon a boner he didn't ask for.

"Hyung, where's Daniel?" Jihoon tried diverting Seongwu's attention although his own fingers were creeping towards the waistband of his shorts.

"Park Jihoon!" Jihoon jumped a little when Seongwu shouted. It was the first time Jihoon ever heard him angry like this. A tension filled silence followed the outburst.

Seongwu buried his face in his hands. Jihoon got up and sat on his heels. He waited for Seongwu to open his eyes since the older resorted to taking long breaths. 

Jihoon reached out and placed a hesitant arm around Seongwu's shoulder.

His hyung pulled him closer and tucked Jihoon's head under his chin. Jihoon missed this. This scent. Jihoon missed Seongwu more than he ever thought.

"I'm so sorry baby, I didn't mean to yell. I'm not mad at you. I won't ever be mad at you." Seongwu was using this soft voice that only usually appeared when they're having sex. 

Hearing this voice while being cuddled made Jihoon scared. He's always had issues about being held like this after the sex because it, it never seemed right. It always made him feel, he doesn't know why, but like he was used. Like this should never be done when the sex was just for relief. But this was Seongwu, they didn't even had sex. So why was Jihoon feeling like this?

Jihoon squirmed to get away and Seongwu let him go. Jihoon looked at Seongwu now. Like, looked at him, seriously, for the first time in a very long time. Seongwu returned his gaze, a look of too many emotions evident on his sculpted features. Jihoon wondered why he looked so apologetic. Jihoon was the one who left, Jihoon should be the one who was wearing that expression because... Jihoon looks at him and... Jihoon sees someone so precious to him. Someone he realized he can never lose. Someone he loves so much he's willing to keep whatever feelings he has deep inside just to keep him by his side. Jihoon took a deep breath and steeled his resolve.

"Hyung, to tell you the truth, I didn't like it. The way I held you... I hated myself after realizing what I did to you. I'm so sorry...and I'm so sorry for leaving like that." Jihoon collected the sheets to cover his knees. 

"It was nothing, Jihoonie. Let's forget about it, okay? I just, I just I hope you come back to me soon. I really miss you." Seongwu moved to get closer but Jihoon shook his head. So the older settled for a pat on his brat's head. Jihoon breathes. He was so relieved that he still had this, this easy no-words-needed compatibility when it comes to Seongwu.

Jihoon finally smiled at that.  
"Do you really miss me? Or my dick?" Jihoon smirked. 

Seongwu returned the smirk, "Both." 

And Jihoon swallowed, realizing his half hard dick still sings for his hyung. 

"Hyung, where's Daniel?" Jihoon went back to lying on his stomach.

Seongwu was following the movement of Jihoon's bum with his eyes.

"Minhyun took him away after he delivered this." Seongwu waved a tube of what looks like a medical soothing gel in front of Jihoon.

"Will you be gentle?" Jihoon asked, his wide eyes dancing with mischief.

"Depends, if you promise to stay still." Seongwu helped him slide his shorts down until his thighs, Jihoon's round mounds perking up invitingly.

"Hyung, will you fuck me if I asked you to?" Jihoon asked after hissing as the cool gel touched his skin, applied by Seongwu's long finger prodding around the surface of his hole.

"Why didn't you ask me 3 years ago?" Seongwu dug in, sinking smoothly until the first knuckle. Jihoon moaned loudly, realizing how his cock now was fully erect, rubbing against the sheet.

"Ah, hyung~" The brat is back, Seongwu thought fondly. Jihoon bucked his hips, greedy for more of Seongwu's finger.

"I really don't get you Jihoonie. You were so adamant about topping before, what made you suddenly want a dick inside you?" Seongwu took out his finger and squeezed more gel on the tip of it. "And a huge one for your first! Also, Daniel knows jack shit about prepping! You should have known better." Seongwu smirked at Jihoon's quivering hole, eager to be filled. As much as Seongwu would want to take care of his brat, there's no way that would make the angry swelling disappear. 

"Daniel was so willing, I couldn't help it." Jihoon turned to give Seongwu a wanton look. He blinked slowly and arched his back, wiggling his butt in the air.

"Hyung, it's been so long. Can I see?" Jihoon directed his gaze towards Seongwu's middle, his hand slowly reaching to lift Seongwu's shirt up. Seongwu smirked in recollection, that's right, Achilles heel.

*

Daniel took a swig off the nth bottle of red wine Minhyun sneaked in from his family's collection (the stash almost depleted with the way Daniel's been having it as substitute for water). The other bottles were quickly emptied, rolling on the carpet where Daniel's toe nudged one. Red wine can't make Daniel drunk and it's exactly what he wanted. He didn't think himself worthy enough of the gratification forgetfulness brings upon drowning in expensive alcohol. Ah, he's thinking like a poet now. Maybe the alcohol had actually done its part. 

"Niel, you're going to die at this rate. At least drink some water?" Minhyun knelt beside him, offering a glass to his lips.

"I deserve to die, hyung. Let me be." But before Daniel could take another shot, Minhyun removed the bottle from his grasp. 

"No, I won't let you. And stop moping already. Seongwu's been bothering me, it's been two days. He's calmed down and been wanting to talk to you since the day of the fight. He feels guilty, Niel. Give him a chance." Minhyun said, brushing away the hair that's covering Daniel's eyes. 

"I don't have a chance to give, hyung. He deserves someone better. Did you know he used to call me his 'angel'?" Daniel pushed Minhyun halfheartedly away, making the older spill the water on himself as Daniel broke down in the middle of Minhyun's room, apologizing repeatedly for having a big dick, and an even bigger dickbrain.

He goes back to the time when he first made love with Seongwu. God, what Daniel would give to relive those moments again, having Seongwu with him in bed, his thin, sexy, smaller frame right under Daniel's touch. 

*

Daniel patiently waited for Seongwu to get a grip or just to catch his breath, as the older came, trembling from his high. His hyung was still shaking in bliss, hole tightly wrapped around Daniel's dick, back arched, pelvis wildly slamming against Daniel's still form. His knees were slung over Daniel's arms and Daniel was lifting his hips up that only the back of Seongwu's head was digging the sheets. Seongwu was fucking himself, riding his orgasm wildly on Daniel's hard cock.  
The orgasm went on for a while until Seongwu finally painted his own chest white. Daniel reached to touch Seongwu's twitching rod, but the older grabbed his hand in time. Seongwu pulled Daniel down without disconnecting and the younger heavily landed on top of him, with Seongwu's still hard cock sandwiched against the defined bumps of Daniel's muscled stomach, the hyung let out a groan. Daniel can feel his own self softening since earlier but Seongwu was keen on keeping him inside that the younger had no choice but return the enthusiasm with mindless gyrations. Seongwu was still hard despite coming twice now and Daniel was starting to feel ashamed of his own incompetence that he decided to slam his hips hard, reaching deeper, willing to force himself to get back in the game although he wasn't sure he can stand it. He came a little too fast the first time he got in and got back up in record time but he wasn't confident if he could do it again one more time. Seongwu was enjoying the friction beneath him and for Daniel, that's still a score.

"Fuck me yes, please don't stop. Ahhh, that's perfect. My angel, always so good, so big." Seongwu was chanting almost breathlessly and although Daniel should've been turned on by Seongwu's voice alone, he was reaching near depletion. His cum inside (thrice already), mixed with the lube, were his only salvation. Seongwu was still riding high on the previous orgasm that he probably didn't notice how much slower and uneven Daniel's thrusts have gone. 

"Hyung... hyung." Daniel whispered, frustrated at himself, biting the soft flesh just above Seongwu's nipple. Seongwu whined in half pain, half pleasure but he was able to hear the apology that followed.

Seongwu suddenly seemed to gather back his senses. Something was off. He used his arms to support his own weight. Daniel gently set Seongwu's hips down on the sheets and unfolded his legs that was previously under Seongwu's body. Seongwu shook a little sensitively when Daniel pulled out.

"What's wrong?" Seongwu immediately crawled and placed both arms around Daniel, their foreheads touching.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, hyung." Daniel wasn't able to return Seongwu's gaze.

"What is it, angel? Please tell hyung." Seongwu's voice was soft and he was petting the back of Daniel's head with both hands.

"It's just... am I not making you feel good enough?" Daniel asked, eyes still downcast, eyeing Seongwu's hard-on.

Seongwu bit his own lip, sat back and looked away.

Daniel felt his heart drop. He gathered his knees and hugged them close to his chest. 

Seongwu, seeing Daniel forlorn, was quick to place both palms on top of Daniel's folded knees and began his speech, "It's not you, Nielie. Oh my god, please don't ever think you are not good enough. You have the best EVERYTHING. Your abs alone, holy cow I could get off just imagining them rubbing against me. And your legs, fuck me but I swear your thighs keep me up at night hoping someday you'd choke me. But my biggest crush will always be your arms. And don't even get me started on your giant cock. You have the biggest d-" Daniel's two little front teeth appeared, unable to contain the smile that appeared, inspired by Seongwu's compliments. 

Seongwu heaved a huge sigh of relief after seeing Daniel smiling. 

Seongwu held both of Daniel's hands and kissed the knuckles. 

"I'm going to tell you something that might scare you away and I would understand if you'd feel differently towards me after this. I just don't want you to ever think it's your fault because it isn't and it will never be." Seongwu gripped Daniel's hands a little too strongly, his eyes begging for something Daniel was slowly preparing his mind to accept. 

"I'm wired a bit differently than you or any normal person. I'm..." Seongwu was starting to lose his composure, a mask of calmness that Daniel swore he saw somewhere else. But after being with Seongwu for a while now, Daniel knows better than to accept the façade his hyung was strongly trying to put on.

"Do you have superpowers hyung?" Daniel interrupted to lighten the mood a little.

"What? No!" Seongwu broke into a grin and slapped Daniel's knee with their entwined hands.

"Hyung, don't tell me... Do you suck blood?" Daniel pushed on.

"No, but I wish you'd let me suck your dick." Seongwu planted a soft kiss on Daniel's lips, making the younger blush madly.

"Niel, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner... I'm just... I'm not.. I can't be satisfied... easily..." Seongwu's voice was filled with worry. He looked at Daniel with such an intensity that pleaded for understanding. 

Daniel released Seongwu's hands and gathered his hyung so that the older was sitting inside the circle his legs has formed around Seongwu. 

"What can I do then, to help you feel better?" Daniel cupped Seongwu's face and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Nothing. You already help out plenty. Your dick alone does the job you know. Just be your usual self. You don't know how much I crave for you on a daily basis." Seongwu smiled and returned the forehead kiss.

"I'm so sorry hyung. I'll earn your trust so you don't have to keep all of this on your own, I promise." Daniel kissed Seongwu's cheek.

"Silly. You already have it. Thank you so much, my angel." Seongwu left a kiss against Daniel's nose before he claimed the younger's lips in a deep, searing kiss.

But Daniel gently held his cheek to stop him before the older could worm his tongue in.

"Hyung I have something to tell you too." Daniel said slowly, his eyes burning with determination. 

"I'm not as pure as you think. I may have helped Jihoonie get off a few times. I... I also jerked off wi-" but Daniel's speech was cut by a wild Seongwu who hastily clambered on his lap and fiercely kissed him almost desperately until Daniel had no choice but to allow Seongwu's forceful tongue down his throat. 

After a while of intense making out, Seongwu leaned back, panting hard but looking at Daniel with a newfound glimmer in his eyes. Daniel wondered if what he just said registered correctly.

"You helped Jihoon out? My Jihoon?" Seongwu asked, his face glowed three times brighter, and with the way his hyung was beaming, Daniel can only nod.

Daniel received a dozen kisses peppered against every surface of his face. 

"Hyung, you're alright with it?" Daniel asked after Seongwu smacked his lips for the nth time.

"Of course! I'm more than alright with it. You don't know how worried I've been that the brat might've been backed up and won't ever experience the sweet taste of release again." Seongwu said and once again showered Daniel with kisses on his cheeks.

"Wait, wait. Seongwu hyung..." Daniel held Seongwu's thin shoulders this time, forcing him to sit still.

"Something doesn't fit here. You're supposed to be... Hyung, you're not mad at me?? I just told you I jerked someone else off! Not to mention that someone else is dating my best friend! And I, I'm yours! Im... admitting a fault here, hyung.. I may have committed adultery!" Daniel's lowerlip was trembling so hard, admitting a mistake done in the heat of the moment took a lot of toll on his being, on top of his already stumped out libido.

"Shhh, don't be too hard on yourself, angel. You're fine, you didn't hurt me. Jihoon gave his consent right? You didn't hurt him right?" Seongwu brushed away the hair covering Daniel's eyes. 

"I would never hurt him, hyung." Daniel promised Seongwu.

"About helping out a friend, I don't see anything wrong with it. Jihoon had been there for me for the longest time..." Seongwu told Daniel, layers and layers of truth remained unspoken but Daniel was able to understand. 

"Oh.. okay. Okay, hyung. I understand. You.. must've needed Jihoonie too, right?" Daniel was answered by a grateful smile and Seongwu placed a lingering kiss on Daniel's lips.

"I'm just worried about Minhyun hyung. He, he might not take this as positively as you did. He's been so caring towards Jihoonie, I hope what I did won't hurt him." Daniel whispered as he nosed down Seongwu's neck.

"Minhyunnie knows about Jihoon and me. I told him before they got together. Don't worry, I'll talk to him more about this." Seongwu said as he guided Daniel's hand down to his still leaking cock. "And you can give Jihoon the help he needs if he asks. Just promise me you won't ever hurt him. Niel, this is all I'm asking." 

Daniel felt so lucky to have met Seongwu and to be allowed to know his secrets like this. He swore he would protect him, and Jihoon too, for all that they've been through together in the past.

"I promise I would never hurt you, hyung. And Jihoonie too."

Seongwu smiled at him with so much love and gratitude. "Thank you angel. But for now, please..."

*

Daniel was brought back to reality when something warm and wet encased his throbbing dick. He looked down and his eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined this. His hyung, THE Hwang Minhyun, was crouched on all fours between Daniel's bent knees. And Hwang Minhyun's elegant mouth was wrapped around Daniel's rod. Daniel slapped himself awake. Minhyun was startled by the sound and instantly looked up.

"Fuck." Daniel let out, the vision of Minhyun alone, looking up at him like this, beautiful thin lips stretched around his cock, had Daniel's balls tightening. Minhyun's wide eyes turned into crescents when he felt Daniel pulsing inside his mouth as he bobbed his head, taking Daniel all the way down until the tip hit his throat. 

"Oh my god, that's so good. Hyung..." Daniel leaned back against the foot of Minhyun's bed, his head lying on top of the sheets, his eyes roaming around the ceiling chandelier, his hands running along his hyung's silky black hair. 

Daniel distantly wondered how it was possible for Hwang Minhyun to be this good in giving blowjobs, but he's been deprived of contact down there for the past few days now that his thoughts keep focusing back to the hot enclosure and tongue lapping and slurping his head and now, god, the fingers pumping the base.

"Ahh, hyung, if you do that, I'll c-" Yep, Daniel came spurting, and Minhyun, bless him, swallowed it all. He even licked Daniel clean (which had the younger convulsing in hypersensitivity after holding it in for too long). 

Daniel was so scared for a moment, after recollecting his bearings, for what to come next since this will of course change everything, the years they spent together didn't prepare Daniel for anything that may happen past their friendship. But Minhyun, the best person Daniel has ever known, just pat his cheek twice, smiled at him sweetly, stood and walked to clean himself in the bathroom. 

Of course Daniel followed suit. There's no way he won't return the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops this took a while. For all of you keeping up with my frustrating pace, Im so sorry  
> (๑ १д१) but here it is, I hope you enjoy ヽ(•ω•ゞ)


	12. A Dozen Roses

Daniel staggered into the bathroom, following Minhyun's figure. He stopped behind his hyung who was washing his hands on the sink. Daniel placed both of his hands on the curve of Minhyun's back, right above his buttocks. The slope was elegant, the curve of Minhyun's ass tempting Daniel's palms.

When Minhyun was done drying his hands and began reaching for his toothbrush, Daniel snaked his arms to wrap around his hyung's middle, his palms diving underneath Minhyun's shirt to knead the compact muscles of his stomach. Daniel plastered himself closer to the older until his bulge (inside the borrowed shorts he's wearing) sits tightly between Minhyun's mounds.

Daniel started leaving tiny noisy kisses on the side of Minhyun's pale neck. Minhyun tensed for a second before breaking into a very deep sigh.

Minhyun turned around inside Daniel's hold and faced the younger. Daniel looked at his hyung's very inviting, pretty pink lips and his mind immediately went back to remembering how perfect they were, wrapped around his cock just earlier. Daniel leaned closer but a hand (with the fresh scent of strawberry handwash) caught his lips instead.

"You're drunk, Nielah. C'mon let's get you back to bed." Minhyun held him by the arm and started dragging him outside the bathroom. Daniel was protesting all the way of course, but he couldn't even walk properly, let alone fuck his captor. The next thing he knew, he was being tucked in bed, his hard-on forgotten, as he sunk into the depth of slumber.

*

"Minhyunnie, are you 100, no 101%, sure you wanted this?" Seongwu asked as he held on to his erect shaft, poised like a weapon. He was standing beside his own bed (a little awkwardly because Minhyun was on it), already naked.

Minhyun was folding the clothes he just took off his own body and placed them neatly on the side of the bed near the study table. He left Daniel sleeping in his room to freshen up hastily, and quickly drove to Seongwu's apartment with his half hard dick begging for attention all the way there.

"Yeah, I'm ready, that's for sure. Did you know when I returned home later than usual, he's already finished half the wine cellar? And a drunk Daniel is a clingy Daniel. I may do something I'll regret if we don't get this over and done with as soon as possible." Minhyun sat naked on the bed with his knees apart, his elbows propped on them as he brushed his own hair away from his face and Seongwu would be blind if the casualness (and the way frustration tightened the muscles of Minhyun's face) didn't turn him on.

Seongwu crawled to where Minhyun sat and invaded the space between his legs.

"Okay, okay. And... I'm sorry for causing all this trouble." Seongwu said, parting Minhyun's legs even farther with a hand on each thigh and pushed them back so that his ankles could rest on either side of Seongwu's shoulders. Seongwu bit the skin on Minhyun's inner thigh. He was careful not to bite too strongly since the pale skin easily bruises.

"It's nothing, really. You know I love looking after Daniel, it's just that..ngh.. it's not so easy for me when he gets horny." Minhyun let out a soft moan when Seongwu bit the skin near his balls.

"Hmmmm. Am always amazed at how little hair you have here. And you got such supple pretty thighs." Seongwu licked the pink mark he left and dropped more open mouthed kisses around the area. He made sure to caress the other thigh he wasn't paying attention to with his hand, his fingers leaving dents where he accidentally pinched him.

Minhyun was giving off tiny high pitched moans whenever he feels Seongwu's tongue darting out with each bite. Soon enough, Minhyun's right thigh was blossoming with rose markings everywhere. Seongwu sat back up and stared down at his work. Minhyun was clutching the sheets over his head and with his legs lifted by Seongwu's shoulder, his little pink hole was made more accessible to Seongwu's wandering hand.

Seongwu glided one finger from his crack up to the crinkling muscle that fluttered upon the lightest touch. Seongwu pushed a little inside and his index nail was sucked in immediately. He smirked and Minhyun whined in embarrassment. His whole face was burning red down to the heaving mounds of his chest. Seongwu leaned and bit around one of his nipples and Minhyun squirmed under him, nearly sobbing.

"Ahhh, Seong-... Ngh, Ongie~" Minhyun panted as Seongwu swirled his tongue around the swelling bud. With Minhyun's legs still on Seongwu's shoulders, the former was basically bent in half. Seongwu stuck his finger deeper up to the second knuckle as he fondled Minhyun's other nipple with his other hand. Minhyun let out a cry as his back arched dramatically. Seongwu enjoyed every twitch of Minhyun's cock that was now pressed between them. He chewed lightly on Minhyun's nipple and the latter continued chanting variations of Seongwu's name as he bucked his hips up into Seongwu, arching his back, squirming around.

Seongwu got up to reach the lube near a pillow where Minhyun's hand was clutching. When Seongwu moved up, their faces came much too close that the tips of their noses were touching. Minhyun was the first to look away, and despite their cocks brushing together, a finger nearly filling his hole, their breaths intermingling was what made Seongwu mirror the blush. Minhyun directed a shy gaze back to look at Seongwu's equally red face. 

His foxy eyes widened when Seongwu suddenly (playfully) pressed their lips together. It was so brief it didn't even produce a sound. Seongwu smiled at Minhyun's (too innocent) reaction. Still smiling, he dipped his head again and planted a chaste kiss once more. Minhyun was still frozen that Seongwu decidedly dropped more pecks against his lips, again and again, until he realized he was not coming up anymore. He was just pressing and pressing his lips against Minhyun, waiting for any kind of response.

It came with a tentative hand at the back of Seongwu's head, a tilt of his neck so that their noses slotted together better, and Minhyun's other hand tracing patterns on his cheek. 

Seongwu was enjoying it.

Minhyun kisses him back slowly, and very carefully. It was done with so much gentleness that Seongwu literally melted and let go of his legs so that he could get more closer. The finger that was originally buried inside Minhyun was immediately released, moving above to explore Minhyun's torso, his arms, his sides. Seongwu couldn't remember the last time he was held this sweetly. He savored every shy lick of Minhyun's tongue against his and the secure hold of Minhyun's legs around his waist. He let Minhyun carry his weight as he started thrusting, rubbing their rods together. Minhyun was still kissing him passionately and Seongwu was starting to swim on his taste, his softness, his care. It was a perfect contrast to the roughness of his thrusts as he cages Seongwu inside his strong thighs, humping their cocks together, their wet tips coating each other, leaving a wet trail on the valleys of their abs.

Minhyun searched for Seongwu's hand and directed it to their moist members. Seongwu immediately pumped the both of them with a single palm, as his other hand traced Minhyun's jaw. He can feel with his own fingertips the contractions of Minhyun's mouth as he kissed Seongwu deeply. Seongwu felt too good. He didn't know how good kissing like this could bring so much to the table. He pumped them harder once before Minhyun joined his hand. Together, they helped each other reach the peak. 

Seongwu was still panting, distantly aware of Minhyun nibbling his chin. He didn't know what prompted him but he wanted to kiss Minhyun again. 

So he did. 

And the kissing went on, even after Minhyun was finished wearing his clothes again. 

Seongwu was pressed against the frame of the door to his apartment. He was supposed to be walking Minhyun off but the latter surprised him with a peck on the cheek. He retaliated with a chaste mouth kiss but Minhyun held onto his waist and kissed him deeper. 

Minhyun held him still and kissed the tip of his nose, "I have to get back to your boyfriend." Another kiss on Seongwu's forehead. 

"Yeah, and your darling needs his driver, we better get going." Seongwu littered Minhyun's jaw with tiny bites.

"I'm diluting the wine bottles, Daniel was drinking 70% water, don't worry." Minhyun left three kisses on his cheek.

"Thank you. I trust you when it comes to him. Anyway, he and I have joint rehearsals the day after tomorrow. I'll drop by soon." Seongwu capped every word with a peck on Minhyun's mouth, lingering a little longer after the last one.

"This is nice, Seongwu." Minhyun cupped his face with both hands, his fingers dancing behind Seongwu's ears, staring straight into his eyes. "Really nice."

"Too bad we didn't get to the actual fucking part." Seongwu said and smiled on the kiss as Minhyun nibbled his upper lip. 

"I keep asking you to fuck me from the very beginning, why were you putting it off so much? Who's regretting now?" Minhyun was mocking him, kissing Seongwu with very loud smacking noises. 

"Why does everyone suddenly wants me to top?" Seongwu asked in between receiving Minhyun's soundful lips.

"Really? Even Daniel?" Minhyun paused from kissing Seongwu. Seongwu chased his mouth back but Minhyun raised his chin higher.

"..."

"Stop pouting, Ongie." Minhyun finally said, giggling, kissing him anyway.

"We should go, stop kissing me, Hwang." Seongwu giggled back as he returns every single kiss he ever gets.


	13. Luck rhymes with fuck

Jihoon was being a brat again. He looked at Seongwu with eyebrows raised, silently demanding an explanation why Seongwu arrived an hour later than usual. Every single one of Jihoon's friends already left, and Jihoon had been dialing him ever since his classes ended but of course Seongwu must be driving so he couldn't pick up the phone.

And yeah, Seongwu might've been avoiding this confrontation.

“You should've just told me if anything was up, I could've went with my friends if you were busy.” Jihoon told Seongwu as he entered the car, after a whole staredown battle with Seongwu who was still keeping mum. Jihoon noticed his hyung was obviously sweating, hair messed up, and lips swollen but Jihoon didn't say anything.

Seongwu tried to give him any other explanation without hinting at the real reason but the elder’s coming up with nothing. 

“Chicken for dinner tonight? Or is there anything you'd like?” Seongwu sidestepped, baiting Jihoon with food instead.

“Your chopped off dick on a silver platter.” Jihoon murmured but Seongwu heard it and gave off a guffaw. 

“Oh my god, that was not even funny.” Jihoon was saying but Seongwu was still wheezing, shaking in mirth.

His hyung's loud laughter was easily pulling on Jihoon's own lips, making him crack a smile unintentionally. 

Seongwu stopped the car at a random sidewalk and unstrapped himself. Jihoon was still looking around in surprise at the the unexpected halt when he got himself a lapful of Seongwu pressing numerous kisses on his face.

“Is this what the baby wanted on a silver platter?” Seongwu guided Jihoon's hand down to his crotch, Seongwu's other hand already pulling down the waistband of his own sweatpants. Jihoon found Seongwu's member already erect, making it sit heavily on Jihoon's palm. 

Jihoon let out a whistle as he pumped the throbbing, leaking muscle. Seongwu going commando was one of Jihoon's favorite turn ons. Seongwu was now gripping the headrest of the carseat behind Jihoon with both hands, whimpering in pleasure.

“Is this what got you so busy, hyung?” Jihoon helped Seongwu contort himself inside the cramped space of the passenger seat to get rid of the pants they were both wearing. Seongwu scrambled back up to Jihoon's lap, naked from the waist down while Jihoon's pants just pooled on one of his ankles at the floor.

“Yeah, I'm all prepped and ready I just need you to fuck me and finish it.” Seongwu rubbed his still dripping hole on one of Jihoon's thighs before reaching between them to pump Jihoon into fullness. He worked Jihoon up quickly before spitting on his hand to coat Jihoon more before hungrily sinking down, enveloping the entirety of Jihoon's hot and swelling cock in one fell swoop. They both hissed at the sensation and Seongwu was panting crazily, his insides sloshing with the leftover semen as well as Jihoon's own fluids mixing together.  
This isn't anything new, Jihoon realized. When Seongwu used to date other people, he would come home to Jihoon asking him to ‘finish’ the deed because Seongwu never felt completely satisfied by his other partners. Jihoon was always willing of course, fucking Seongwu with gusto until they both lie there, either totally spent or sometimes even blacked out.

“You're so wet and stretched already, whose cum was it this time?” Jihoon held Seongwu down by gripping his hyung’s shoulders as he thrusted upwards powerfully. 

Seongwu bounced along with wild abandon, biting his own lips, muffling his cries as he continued to refuse from giving answers. 

Jihoon had been fucking him daily since Daniel went MIA and Jihoon was almost sure Seongwu won't sleep with anyone else but Seongwu being secretive about this meant it couldn't be Daniel. Jihoon also thought that aside from himself, Daniel was the only one who could satisfy Seongwu. In conclusion, the one who fucked Seongwu (and left him unsatisfied) just now wasn't Daniel but someone else.

Jihoon pulled Seongwu closer by trapping his waist inside his arms and limiting Seongwu's bounce as he mercilessly plowed up into him. Seongwu hugged him even tighter, pressing Jihoon’s back into the seat, his knee accidentally pushing the recline button. 

They fell backwards slowly but Jihoon's thrusts never faltered. When they finally gained a wider space, Seongwu took reins and rode Jihoon eagerly. He held onto the panic bar just above the side door as Jihoon met his every drop. With the way the sweat had stained the neckline of Jihoon's shirt, they must be doing it quite harder than usual, and the car must've been shaking visibly. The passing cars must've seen what they were doing as lights travelled along Jihoon's features. Seongwu momentarily let go of the handle and quickly bunched up Jihoon's shirt to reveal the rippling muscles of his abdomen. He was still fucking Seongwu without pause, and the movement enhanced the flexing in his middle. Seongwu felt himself tightening at the way Jihoon's abs contract and expand, with the lights from outside dancing along. 

Seongwu was imagining all sorts of possibilities, like someone stopping by to peek at the dancing car, and seeing him being fucked like this… it would be so easy to be found out, especially with them just parked here on the side of the road. His groans were getting louder and his insides were burning up. He felt Jihoon twitch inside him and he moaned louder this time.

“Baby… Fuck, there it is. There, oh!” Seongwu cried out as the orgasm shook his whole body, his toes curling and his dick painfully squirting.

Jihoon directed his cock and slammed hard onto the spot that made Seongwu go crazy.

Seongwu doesn't know what exactly happened next but his vision has turned white and he was feeling so damn hot and sticky everywhere, dainty little fingers encircling his cock were his only anchor.

 

Seongwu reached for the glove compartment and pulled out wet tissues. He cleaned Jihoon afterwards as the younger kept up with half-hearted complaints.

“…Sex isn't always going to solve everything, hyung!” Seongwu heard him muttering as Seongwu lowered the windows and stepped on the gas pedal, determined to get Jihoon home before the itch in his backside grew even more uncomfortable. 

Seongwu was scared, in all honesty. He couldn't predict what Jihoon's reaction would be. This was not his idea, that's the only lifeline he was holding on to.

When they reached Seongwu's designated parking spot, Jihoon immediately exited the car and stretched his body. He went around to the driver's side to check up on Seongwu who was still strapped in, fingers drumming the steering wheel anxiously. 

“Listen, Jihoon. I'm just dropping you off okay?” Seongwu said, eyes surprisingly sparkling with mischief. 

“What? But it's your apartment?!” Jihoon doesn't see where this is going. It doesn't help when he's already really hungry too.

“Just go inside, you brat. See ya tomorrow!” Was all Seongwu said as he drove away, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake.

Jihoon was still perplexed but he went inside anyways, punching the digits on Seongwu's door with a little more force than necessary. 

The smell of roasted chicken welcomed him and it made his mouth water.

He lifelessly trudged on into the kitchen, expecting no one to be home. He was more than surprised when he saw who was busy setting up the table.

“Welcome home, darling.”

 

*

 

“But Jihoon's going to be so pissed if I showed up even just a minute late after his last class today.” Seongwu whined as Minhyun moved lower to drop more kisses on the side of Seongwu's neck. The door was already opened (they were about to leave) but with the way Minhyun was holding onto Seongwu's waist and his lips pressing against every exposed surface of Seongwu's skin, this will definitely lead to something unsafe for the neighbors’ viewing. 

Seongwu pushed Minhyun back inside and attacked his lips when he slammed the door shut with Minhyun’s back.

“Then.. stop.. being.. so.. irresistible.” Minhyun murmured between kissing Seongwu's lips as the latter weave fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp in apology when he hit it just as the door closed.

Seongwu impatiently opened Minhyun's shirt and left a kiss every time a button pops out. He bit the skin under Minhyun's collarbone and was pleased by the sight of another rose blossoming, it equaled the hue of Minhyun's nipples. Minhyun let out a sob. Seongwu sucked on one nipple hungrily. Fuck, he could do this all day but he doesn't have the time. 

He went back up to pull Minhyun into a searing kiss, Minhyun reciprocating by sucking his tongue, arms winding around Seongwu's neck.  
Seongwu steered him to the couch nearby as he helped Minhyun out of his clothes. Soon, they were both naked again. Seongwu clambered on Minhyun's lap as soon as he retrieved the lube Jihoon left at the centre table. He squeezed the remaining gel into his palm and made quick work of stretching himself. Minhyun looked on in wonder. Seongwu was getting flashbacks of when he was doing this with Daniel and his heart clenched painfully. He puckered his lips and Minhyun instantly got the message. 

Minhyun held his face with both hands and tenderly kissed him, tongue stroking him inside gently. Minhyun slid his hands down slowly, from Seongwu's nape, tracing his spine, until they reached Seongwu's ass. He kneaded them softly and Seongwu pulled back a little from his kiss to say, “Harder.”  
Minhyun nodded and placed just enough pressure to spread Seongwu's cheeks apart. Seongwu sunk on his own fingers and moaned louder. Minhyun kissed him again and swallowed every single one of Seongwu's moans thereafter.  
“We don't have time to prep you, so just fuck me instead. Jihoon left me a little loose from last night anyway.” Seongwu said as he removed his fingers and pumped Minhyun into complete hardness, coating him with the remaining lube from his hand. Just the mention of Jihoon alone made Minhyun twitch and Seongwu smirked, finding it cute. He kissed each of Minhyun's blushing cheeks before letting him suck his tongue.

Seongwu aligned Minhyun's burning shaft into his hole and descended slowly without breaking the kiss. Minhyun moaned into his mouth as soon as the head entered. It was big and Seongwu was panting hard by the time he was fully seated. He leaned back to adjust his knees but Minhyun chased after his mouth. 

Seongwu found it really cute, how Minhyun would leave tiny kisses onto Seongwu's nose, jaw, the corner of his lips, everytime Seongwu pulled back, needing a while to breathe. 

Minhyun was a gentle lover, just staying there, helping him raise his hips and gently guiding him down. Seongwu loved it but it's making him frustrated in time. 

“Try moving your hips too.” Seongwu said, placing a finger against Minhyun's lips to buy a moment to speak.

But Minhyun just kissed the tip of his hand and proceeded to bury his face into Seongwu's neck in embarrassment instead.

“But I don’t want to hurt you.” Minhyun said, muffled by Seongwu's skin. Seongwu, although internally cooing, broke out into chuckles.

“You won't, you big baby.” Seongwu got up and he released Minhyun with a squelching pop. He noted how Minhyun's expression suddenly turned into worry. A string of precum connected them for a while until Seongwu was far enough that it broke on its own. Seongwu lied on the couch with legs spread and he saw how the red travelled across Minhyun's face down to his body. Seongwu felt himself throbbing at the sight. 

“Come here.” Seongwu opened his arms and Minhyun dove immediately, claiming his lips eagerly.

“Put it back in.” Seongwu whispered across Minhyun's lips and the latter followed wordlessly. 

They both moaned when Minhyun entered.

But once fully sheathed, Minhyun stayed there, draped heavily over Seongwu, without the intention of ever moving. 

“Move it. This is no fun.” Seongwu squirmed beneath him, pinching both of Minhyun's asscheeks. 

“But it feels good, you feel good.” Minhyun rubbed their noses together and Seongwu admits, Minhyun whining like that was a little bit adorable. Seongwu sighed.

“Fine, pull out.” Seongwu instructed. 

“Are you sur-“ But before Minhyun could leave his hole, Seongwu slammed their hips together by thrusting upwards. 

“Oh..” Minhyun let out. He pulled away again but Seongwu did the same just before the head was out. Minhyun groaned consequently. 

“Whoaa..” He pushed against Seongwu this time and it made the both of them moan together so he did it again. And again.

He planted his knee on the couch, his other foot supporting him from the floor and held Seongwu's thin waist steady.

“That's right. Fuck me. Go crazy, Hwang.”

 

As Minhyun lie (spent) on top of Seongwu, lazily nosing along his jaw, he realized Seongwu was still hard.

“What should we do about this?” Minhyun caressed Seongwu's cock with his fingertips. 

“I'll go get Jihoon, he's probably still waiting. You can pull out now.” Seongwu said in between heavy breaths. 

“Seongwu, I can't let you drive anywhere like this. It's dangerous.” Minhyun was saying, hooping his arms around Seongwu and pulling him up to sit.

“It's really no big deal.” Seongwu got up, still a little shaky but he can manage. A trail of cum trickled down on one side of his inner thighs and he reached down to ferry it back in. 

“Did you just…” Minhyun said, hand unconsciously flying towards his own reviving cock. 

“I'll go get Jihoon now!” Seongwu hurriedly collected his discarded clothes without bothering to wear his boxers back on. 

“I'll do it with Jihoon tonight.” Minhyun suddenly said, making Seongwu pause from putting on a shirt. 

“Alright. I'll just…” Seongwu mumbled and continued looking for his pants. 

“Distract him for a while. I'll prepare dinner.” Minhyun said and walked behind the couch and picked up a fabric. Seongwu realized it was the pants he was looking for. 

“But you have to go and talk to Daniel.” Minhyun said, handing Seongwu his pants.

“Yeah, okay. I will.” Seongwu was finished putting back his pants on and was surprised when Minhyun pulled him back by the arm to kiss him square on the lips. 

“Thank you, Seongwu. Really. Daniel would be so happy.” Minhyun then pulled him close for a hug. 

“Take care of my brat.” Seongwu told him before pulling back and leaving with one more kiss for the road. 

Seongwu was about to close the door when he remembered. He peeked in and saw Minhyun cleaning up his living room.

“Don't burn my house down.” Seongwu said and Minhyun crinkled his eyes as he laughed and waved Seongwu goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize how this fic Daniel went MIA coincide with IRL 
> 
> 미안 미안 
> 
> ╥╯﹏╰╥


	14. 1 love, 4 walls

“Minhyunnie-hyung!” Jihoon bounced (there’s no other word for it) like a bunny to the side of the table where Minhyun was standing and placing down a pair of silverware.

“I can't believe you're here!” Jihoon immediately wrapped his arms around Minhyun's waist, the older turning around to return his embrace.

“Surprise?” Minhyun placed a kiss atop Jihoon's head before picking him up to spin him around, Jihoon's legs dangling adorably as the younger giggled away. 

“I'm sorry I wasn't able to visit earlier. Daniel was being a handful.” Minhyun set him down to sit on top of the kitchen island right beside the dining table. He pressed himself between Jihoon's legs. Now that their faces are level, Minhyun let himself absorb the beauty personified right in front of him.

Jihoon was beaming, the apples of his cheeks glowing in a faint blush, and Minhyun was yet again, stunned. He couldn't help but lean closer, drowning himself in the milky way of Jihoon's pretty, pretty eyes.

“Oh, I wont forgive you easily, hyung.” Jihoon said just as Minhyun was about to press their lips together, Jihoon's breath fanning his face. Minhyun pulled back but Jihoon's hands around his neck stopped him from getting too far. Minhyun could see Jihoon's eyes sparkling in jest, with the corners of his lips downturned in an attempt to stop himself from smiling. 

“What does this peasant need to do to earn your majesty’s forgiveness?” Minhyun played along, placing both hands on Jihoon's thighs.

Jihoon hummed and bit his own lowerlip in mock contemplation before sighing, “If only someone could feed me, the chicken smelled so nice.” Jihoon looked longingly at the food on the nearby table and back to Minhyun to bop their noses.

“It would be an honor, your grace.” Minhyun finally leaned into Jihoon as the younger pulled him closer to exchange soft, gentle kisses on their lips. Jihoon swung his legs as Minhyun placed kisses on his nose, on the corner of Jihoon's eyes, on his cheeks, then back to his lips again. 

Minhyun could've given him more kisses but he heard the rumbling from Jihoon's stomach so he helped the younger get down from his perch instead. He also kept his arms around Jihoon all the time as the younger washed his hands.

Minhyun kissed Jihoon's temple several times while he watch Jihoon eat earnestly with his bare hands, rendering the cutlery (he so carefully arranged) useless.

Minhyun was choosing a movie while Jihoon was taking a shower. He wanted to watch something exciting, like an action-packed superhero movie, but something other than his favorite (because his commentary may ruin it for Jihoon like how it used to annoy Daniel in the past) so that the younger would feel at ease, just like their usual hang-outs.

Minhyun was swiping between Aquaman and Deadpool when Jihoon came out of the shower, hair still wet, dressed in a baggy shirt long enough to cover the length of his shorts. It looked like Jihoon wasn't wearing anything underneath. Minhyun immediately ran to him and taking the towel slung over Jihoon's shoulder, helped him dry his hair. Jihoon wrapped his arms around Minhyun's waist as the older managed his locks.

Minhyun didn't know that the younger had his eyes closed underneath the soft cloth, so when Minhyun aimed to dry the back of Jihoon's head, and saw those eyelashes fanned out against his cheeks, Minhyun couldn't help but feel as if he were struck by Jihoon's visuals yet again the moment the towel was lifted.

Jihoon was just standing still, looking every bit like a doll, waiting for Minhyun to finish his task. But Minhyun accidentally dropped it and the towel fluttered down to the floor. Jihoon opened his eyes to see Minhyun’s face leaning closer and closer. Jihoon stood on his tiptoes to meet him halfway.

Minhyun held Jihoon's body as close as he could, as if any distance between them was unforgivable. Jihoon was pushing him backwards and Minhyun let him, tongues sweetly brushing as their lips locked in a slow waltz of their own. Minhyun could hear himself letting out tiny sounds every time Jihoon's teeth lightly graze on his tongue.

The back of Minhyun's knees touched the couch and he sat, bringing Jihoon down with him to sit on his lap. Minhyun's hands automatically reached around to rest on the mounds of Jihoon's ass. 

That was when Minhyun realized that Jihoon was actually not wearing anything underneath his oversized shirt. The smooth and supple cheeks of Jihoon's ass spilled over his fingers and Minhyun's own rod stirred into life immediately. 

As soon as Jihoon felt the twitch inside Minhyun's pants, he instantly pulled back, placing a sliver of a distance between their fronts and then using the armrest to support his weight as he tried to get up from Minhyun's lap.

Panting, Minhyun tightened his grip on the younger's ass and pulled Jihoon back down, closer than ever, eager to recover the heat and return the friction over his semi.

But Jihoon didn't budge and remained frozen on his lap. Minhyun tried coaxing him back to action by kissing him hard but Jihoon just blinked several times, his small hand fisting the armrest of Seongwu's couch.

“What's wrong, darling?” Minhyun asked, hands sliding down to caress the back of Jihoon's legs. 

“Hyung, we've never gotten this far before.” Jihoon replied, still dumbfounded at the heated portion of Minhyun's crotch bumping against his naked front. 

“You don’t like it?” Minhyun asked, eyes gentle and hands flying up to fix Jihoon's damp fringe.

“No, it's just… Are you sure you're ready?” Jihoon asked and rolled his hips forward to brush against Minhyun's. 

Minhyun bit his own lowerlip at the sensation of Jihoon's unclothed rod, his own pants the only thing separating them. He wrapped both arms around Jihoon's small waist and pulled the younger flush to his body. Jihoon continued humping him and Minhyun was reduced to moans and desperate hands crawling inside Jihoon's shirt.

“Is this okay?” Jihoon asked, putting more weight into his hip, wriggling his cock, his own precum mixing against the wet smear on Minhyun's beige slacks.

“You don’t know how much I've prepared for this.” Minhyun said, his heart pumping against Jihoon's chest. He opened his mouth when Jihoon leaned in for a kiss and the searing heat of Jihoon's tongue infiltrating his burned Minhyun up. 

“Hyung, I wanted you too, for so long.” Jihoon whispered, still panting against the bruising kiss Minhyun gave him. 

“Shall we take this to bed?” Minhyun asked as soon as they parted for air.

“Let's burn Seongwu hyung's house down.” Jihoon agreed as Minhyun lifted him, wrapping his legs around Minhyun's waist and kissing him as hard as Jihoon could.

“Funny, I remember him saying the exact opposite before he left.” Minhyun was short of breath when they reached the bed that he all but threw Jihoon over the covers.

“I have something to tell you, darling.” Minhyun was saying as he crawled in between Jihoon's opened thighs. 

But Jihoon cut him off the moment Minhyun rested his lips against Jihoon's knee, with the collar of Minhyun's shirt pulled down as he leaned, revealing bites and bruises that are very much familiar to Jihoon.

“It was you… who fucked Seongwu hyung!” Jihoon said with wide eyes, surprise evident on his face.

Minhyun knelt on the bed, right between Jihoon's knees and placed both his hands against Jihoon's inner thighs.

“That, I did.” Minhyun confessed, face devoid of emotion. But Jihoon knew him and his ears burned bright for all to see.

Jihoon had an inkling the moment he entered Seongwu's door and found Minhyun in the kitchen. But he was glad it was Minhyun and not some random stranger Seongwu hooked himself up with.

“Don't worry, hyung. I also had my turn.” Jihoon smirked, bit his lowerlip, and sat up to further pull the collar of Minhyun's shirt down and reveal a fresh trail of lovebites running down the side of his neck.

Jihoon leaned closer and licked one red mark. Minhyun shivered in pain. But then Jihoon kissed each one tenderly and Minhyun may have melted. He involuntarily let out a moan that sounded more like a cat's purr. Minhyun turned red in embarrassment the moment he realized that Jihoon heard it too when the younger let out a laugh. 

Jihoon left more kisses than the bruises and slowly made his way up to Minhyun's jaw.

Jihoon used his deep voice and Minhyun's dick just decided to grow into fullness when Jihoon muttered straight into his ear, “You're such a naughty kitten.”

Jihoon glanced down and saw Minhyun was beginning to palm his own crotch.

“Ahh.. ” Minhyun exhaled hot breath as Jihoon slapped his hand away, preventing Minhyun from pleasuring his own dick.

“No touching unless I say it's allowed.” Jihoon said and waited for Minhyun to nod in understanding before backing away and sitting close to the wall. Jihoon rested his back against the headboard of Seongwu's bed. Jihoon then playfully lifted his own shirt and flashed Minhyun his rock hard dick, sitting against his stomach. Jihoon dropped his shirt back quickly as soon as he saw Minhyun swallowing. 

Minhyun purred again, his hand flying to cover the tent in his pants. Jihoon clicked his tongue and Minhyun immediately removed his hand to clutch at the sheet on the side of his knee instead. He knelt there like the good cat he was and waited for Jihoon to tell him what's next. 

“Seongwu hyung was so good, wasn't he?” Jihoon said, little fingers crawling to palm himself underneath the shirt. Minhyun looked on with full interest, biting his own lip, eyebrows bunched together in frustration. Nevertheless, he knelt there without giving in to the call of his own dick screaming for attention. 

“I asked you a question, kitten.” Jihoon said slowly, other hand lifting to finally show Minhyun what's happening beneath the shirt. His busy hand was pumping himself in short bursts and he smirked when Minhyun whined in need. “Was Seongwu hyung good to you?” Jihoon reiterated.

Minhyun nodded vigorously, bent legs beginning to open wider as his cock filled his pants uncomfortably. 

“Great. He left you a lot of reminders too. Show them to me.” Jihoon commanded, lips curling up in a charming yet threatening way.

Minhyun hesitated, fingers fluterring against the fabric of his own shirt, but Jihoon nodded in encouragement so the elder lifted it to reveal more hickeys raining down his chest, and some over his abs. The sight sent Jihoon ablaze and he gave his own cock a few more stronger strokes. Minhyun wriggled where he was sitting on his heels, desperate for any sort of contact on his groin.

Jihoon hummed in acknowledgment, stood up to get something from the drawer on the nighstand beside the bed.

“Lie down.” Jihoon said firmly without looking at his hyung and Minhyun suddenly felt like he was being ignored. He didn't like it. He crawled until he reached Jihoon without having to get off the bed, and wrapped the younger from behind, his lips squished against Jihoon's nape.

“Are you mad at me?” Minhyun said in a small voice, through the skin where Jihoon's nape became his back.

“What? No!” Jihoon turned around immediately to cradle Minhyun's face in his hands, sensing the distress in Minhyun's voice.

“I'm so sorry. I had no real experience and I didn't want to disappoint you so I asked Seongwu and practiced with him.” Minhyun said and looked up at Jihoon, his eyes shaking with emotion.

“Shh, it's okay, hyung. I don't mind. Really.” Jihoon reassured him, smiled and leaned down to plant a chaste kiss against Minhyun's lips. “I ask Seongwu hyung for help all the time, too.” Jihoon waited for Minhyun to return his smile before leaving the older's lips.  
“So I've been told.” Minhyun said shyly.

Jihoon was grateful that Minhyun was sharing his worries like this and a little bit proud that in this area, Minhyun needed to rely on him.

“I can teach you a lot of things too, okay?” Jihoon told him and left little pecks against his lips. Minhyun beamed up in response, his crescent eyes closing as he allowed Jihoon to plant more kisses on his smiling lips.

“Now, I want to return Seongwu hyung the favor. Go back there and lie down.” Jihoon pointed to the bed with his lips. Minhyun nodded and sneaked in a kiss or two against Jihoon's pouty lips before eagerly dropping into the bed with a flair.

Jihoon finally retrieved Seongwu’s camera and walked to the side where Minhyun was facing. Jihoon directed Minhyun and showed him what to do before pressing the record button.

Jihoon placed his knees on either side of Minhyun's waist and hovered over him, capturing the needy look on his face and filming the hands that explored his own body.

As soon as Jihoon poised the lens steady, Minhyun went into full character as per Jihoon’s instruction. He pulled the collar of his shirt down and showcased the trail of hickeys blooming against his skin. What Jihoon didn't expect was Minhyun grabbing Jihoon's free hand and making his fingers run across the marks. Minhyun mewled when Jihoon followed through and started bunching Minhyun's shirt up to caress every single mark he could see.

Jihoon's nail flicked his nipple along the way and Minhyun buckled, thrusting his hips up instinctively. Jihoon clambered off his waist and filmed a distance away as he signaled for Minhyun to take his clothes off.

Minhyun rose from the bed, still maintaining character so he moved sinuously, taking his shirt button by button, swaying to the silent music. Jihoon instructed him with his hand to turn around just as Minhyun was popping the button off his pants. Minhyun obliged and did it coquettishly, the pale skin of his perfect buttocks slowly emerging into view.

Fuck, Jihoon thought. Minhyun wasn't wearing anything underneath those pants. Jihoon felt the weight of it on his balls, he was positive he was leaking at the sight.

He saw Minhyun twisting to look back at him through the camera as he let his pants drop to the floor. His hyung was now fully naked with one long leg bent ready to crawl back to bed. 

Jihoon pressed the stop button and quickly placed the camera back into the nightstand, grabbing the unopened bottle of lube on his way.

Minhyun waited for him and enveloped him in a hug as soon as he returned to his side, his hyung's hard-on poking at him through the shirt Jihoon's wearing. Jihoon stood on tiptoes and kissed him hungrily. 

He pushed Minhyun down and straddled his thighs, their rods finally coming together into contact. The heat was addictive and Jihoon pressed them closer, the sides sliding against each other. Jihoon felt Minhyun's hand crawling down to encircle Jihoon's dick and Jihoon let him. Minhyun handled him just right, not too tight, not too loose. But Jihoon's view was limited by the shirt he was wearing so he arched his back and took his clothes off, wanting to see for himself.

As soon as Jihoon got rid of his shirt, he looked down at them. Minhyun was pale against him and the contrast of their skin was alluring. 

Jihoon finally saw how the hickeys mapped Minhyun's body, it continued all the way down to his thighs.

Jihoon placed a hand on his hyung's wrist and the older paused his pumping.

“What do you want to do?” Jihoon asked and felt around his own backside, checking again if he was completely healed and ready to be penetrated in case Minhyun wanted to.

“I, I entered Seongwu earlier...” Minhyun said as he took Jihoon's hand, the one that's prodding around the younger's hole, and kissed his knuckles. 

“But this, this belongs to you, darling.” Minhyun said before guiding Jihoon's hand beneath his balls and lifting his hip up to let Jihoon touch his hole. Minhyun shivered when Jihoon pressed on slightly. 

Jihoon nodded and pulled his hand away, only to reach and tug against Minhyun's neck to kiss him carefully before the younger rained little kisses all over his face. 

“Lie down.” Jihoon whispered when he kissed Minhyun's cheek. The elder heeded wordlessly. Jihoon followed him, pressing their chests together as he lied on top of Minhyun, lips finding themselves together hungrily. Jihoon pinned Minhyun's arms over his head, and made his hyung grab the edge of the headboard with his fingers. 

“Don't let go of this until I tell you to.” Jihoon instructed and Minhyun nodded. Jihoon prodded the elder’s mouth open with his tongue and they resumed making out.

Jihoon soon began his exploration of Minhyun's body. He nibbled against his hyung's pale skin but not strong enough to leave bruises. He also lapped up the marks Seongwu left, making the other groan. He made his way down until Minhyun's abs where he licked a stripe and spent a lot of time around his navel. Minhyun would squirm in shyness but Jihoon held him down with both hands against his chest, fingers twisting and flicking Minhyun's nipples.

Jihoon salivated at the sight of Minhyun's belly button fluttering as his hyung wiggled about. So the younger properly gave the tiny dent the attention it needs with his tongue before moving downward to pop the sweet head of Minhyun's hard shaft into his mouth.

Jihoon made sure to savor the syrup oozing from the slit, sending his usually composed Minhyun hyung into a thrashing mess beneath him. Jihoon didn't let up and attacked the source of precum with a forceful tongue and Minhyun whined in desperation. He was reduced to a sobbing mess by the time Jihoon was done nibbling the skin. Jihoon still had his hands on Minhyun's chest, depriving Minhyun's cock of any contact except his tongue around the head.

“Such a sweet, sensitive cat.” Jihoon pecked his belly button several times until Minhyun calmed down, sobs turning into panting. 

“It hurts, darling. Please touch me.” Minhyun whined, his fingers are white with the force he's exerting, holding onto the headboard with all his might, still breathing hard. 

Jihoon granted him mercy and pumped the base twice. Minhyun's relieved groan was loud and deep and it stirred Jihoon's cock, making him pay attention to his own neglected throbbing. He had to hurry. 

Jihoon engulfed Minhyun's cock in one move and sucked hard. He felt Minhyun wrap his legs around his neck in response. Jihoon wanted to pleasure him like this for a long time but work needs to be done. 

With both hands, he untangled Minhyun from his shoulders and let go of the moist shaft from his mouth. Minhyun mewled at the loss of contact.

“Shhh. You can let go of that now, kitten.” Jihoon slid upward and pried Minhyun's hands off the headboard. He kissed Minhyun's temple as the elder wrung his hands that were sore from gripping on the wood too hard. Minhyun chased his lips and they made out as Jihoon uncapped the bottle of lube and warmed the liquid.

“Shall we open you up?” Jihoon asked and Minhyun obliged by holding his knees close to his chest, presenting his pink untouched hole for Jihoon only. 

The sight of Minhyun alone folded like that, both hands at the back of his thighs, waiting for Jihoon to take him, will surely haunt Jihoon for life. Jihoon suddenly wondered if he could ever hide a public boner if this picture suddenly flashed in his head in the middle of the day.

And fuck it, Jihoon wanted to give it to him so hard, his cock literally jumped.

He pressed Minhyun's balls upwards, towards his dick, to gain access to the puckered hole. Minhyun tightened his grip on his own legs to make it easier for Jihoon. The younger lathered the lube generously around the area and he felt Minhyun's cock twitching against his palm. 

“So pretty.. Relax, kitty cat. I'll put one in, okay?” Jihoon warned and waited for Minhyun to calm down. He finally pressed a finger against the hole. The muscle gave in and Minhyun keened. Jihoon worked slowly, stretching him from the inside as he buried his finger knuckle by knuckle. But Minhyun was already panting and shivering, seemingly on the edge already, his cock letting out a stream of clear fluid.

“Does my kitten want to cum already?” Jihoon leaned closer to press a kiss against Minhyun's jaw. The elder shook his head, fingers digging against the skin on the back of his knees.

“Very good.” Jihoon didn't tell him but he was already putting in another finger. The slide in was easy but once inside, Minhyun must've felt the increase in size and he let out a cry that tightened his hole considerably. 

“Shhh… it's just me. It's just me, hyung.” Jihoon pacified him and the elder instantly relaxed, panting in short rapid breaths. Jihoon moved his fingers inside and Minhyun cried, slowly beginning to find the obstruction pleasurable. 

“You're doing great, so great, kitten.” Jihoon nuzzled against his hyung, placing chaste kisses on the side of his face.

“You're so pretty, my hyungie.” Hearing this, Minhyun tilted his head and captured Jihoon's lips with his own. But with his legs between them, it was hard to maintain the kiss. 

Jihoon swiftly added one more finger, but it was so tight, he couldn't move it anymore. 

It was so unexpected when Minhyun suddenly cried out as he shook all over, his cock squirting white hot mess, staining both of their chests.

Jihoon looked at him in amazement as he continued stretching his hyung, pumping his cramped fingers inside. Minhyun was still gyrating, unknowingly fucking himself against Jihoon's fingers, tears spilling from his closed eyes and mouth stretched in a silent moan. 

So Jihoon pried his hyung's hands away, making him let go of his legs. Jihoon pulled his fingers out and he could see some of the lube flowing along as Minhyun's hole was gaping. His hyung mewled loudly at the sudden loss but he was still squirting spunk on his own stomach and some of it pooled around his navel, driving Jihoon mad. 

Minhyun was so out of it, his own cock pulsing yet untouched, and he was letting out a lot of cum, and his hole was squeezing air because Jihoon pulled his hand out so fast. It was so hot and Minhyun was still unloading, his stomach coiling from the inside, his hands were busy searching for purchase against the sheets around him, he wanted Jihoon, he was arching his back in need, trying to find Jihoon. 

“-ling.. Darling… Please, please…” Minhyun chanted under his breath, he was thrashing his head from side to side, his chest heaving and his stomach quivering as he panted, opening his thighs wider to show Jihoon how much he needed him.

It was messing up Jihoon's agendum to take things slow, Minhyun was basically holding him hostage at this rate, with every word he purred, his hyung was begging.

Jihoon gave in.

“I'm here, shhhh, hyung.” Jihoon pressed his chest against Minhyun's and the elder held on to him in need, his arms and legs clinging onto the younger, his lips drinking Jihoon in, his wet and pulsing shaft rubbed itself against Jihoon's and the elder let out a musical groan. Minhyun humped him in frenzy and Jihoon broke the kiss to sink his teeth into the flesh of Minhyun's shoulder.

“Inside, darling, please? Please… ” Minhyun was rubbing his cheek against Jihoon's ear, hips relentless even when Jihoon was trying so hard to direct his stick into the hole. 

Jihoon soon grew impatient. 

He grabbed Minhyun with both hands on either side of the older's hips to still his movements. Minhyun was somehow still quaking with little tremors despite Jihoon's hold. So Jihoon nosed his way back up into Minhyun's jaw, cheek, and finally his lips. Jihoon kissed him slowly, willing him to focus on the curve of Jihoon's tongue as he licked the roof of Minhyun's mouth. As Minhyun gets occupied, his lowerbody began to calm down too.

The younger finally was able to push his cock in and his hyung instantly relaxed, making the slide in easier for the both of them. Once filled, Minhyun moaned, and he sounded so much like a cat, Jihoon deliberately buried his dick further just to hear his hyung mewl again.

“You're so tight, kitten.” Jihoon couldn't help but tease him, lips smacking against his hyung's jaw as Jihoon rolled his hips slowly.

“Not.. not a cat~” Minhyun whined and tightened his legs around Jihoon's hips. The younger broke out into a chuckle and snapped his hip forward harshly, eliciting a melodious sound from Minhyun that once again resembled a cat whining.

“But you sound exactly like Daniel's kittens.” Jihoon argued and he couldn't help but feel Minhyun’s walls constrict around his shaft at the mention of it. Jihoon pushed in harder and made Minhyun moan louder.

“You're such a naughty kitten, aren't you?” Jihoon sat up and snapped his hip harder, producing a wet squelching sound as he drove into Minhyun harsher than the previous thrusts.

Minhyun's voice reached an octave higher and he was well aware of Jihoon taking notes. The younger kept on calling him his kitten, comparing him with Daniel's girls, and Minhyun was too embarrassed and horny to form coherent words to stop Jihoon because everytime he dropped Daniel's name, Minhyun couldn't help but feel himself falling. This was Jihoon and Minhyun was trying so hard to focus on him, to make this about him, but Jihoon kept mentioning Daniel and every thrust into him drives him deeper into guilt that he was growing so hard, getting more sensitive, at the sound of his name alone when Jihoon was the one making love to him.

Minhyun pushed himself upwards on shaky arms and Jihoon noticing it, helped him by hoisting him through the arms. He encircled his arms around Jihoon's neck and kissed him so hard, saliva began dripping down his chin. Amidst all this, Jihoon's thrusts never faltered, driving into him deeper and deeper now that he was on Jihoon's lap.

One particularly deep thrust into him and Minhyun could feel himself so close to coming again. This time, Jihoon collected some jizz from Minhyun's stomach and used it to pump Minhyun until the both of them reached heaven.

 

Minhyun was startled. He couldn't believe he passed out from sex. He woke up with a crink on his neck and was surprised to see the room drenched in sunlight. It was morning already. He slowly moved his neck around, rotating his arm while at it and stretched before sitting up. He felt something move beside him and his heart lurched into a mini sprint when he found Jihoon curled beside him, still asleep, and looking like a porcelain doll with his long lashes and perfectly full lips parted in repose. Minhyun lied back down and gathered the sleeping boy in his arms, Jihoon automatically burrowing into him, as he showered the younger with a million kisses on his hair. Minhyun found discarded towels on the floor and realized Jihoon must've cleaned him up. He tightened his hold on Jihoon and ignored the fact that his arm will hurt after this because he could never ever let go of someone this precious.

 

*

 

Seongwu didn't have to make up any excuse for why he was suddenly showing up in Minhyun's house because Minhyun already phoned in and told their helpers that Seongwu was to be taken into Minhyun's room after he was served dinner. It would've been awkward but Seongwu had been here too many times and although he never exchanged more than the usual pleasantries with Minhyun's staff before, he found out that they were actually easy to talk to without Minhyun around.

They shared stories of Minhyun's childhood and Seongwu wasn't surprised when Daniel would suddenly be mentioned, having grown up with Minhyun. Seongwu was more surprised to find out that Daniel owned the room right across Minhyun's door upstairs because neither of them mentioned it before. 

“Master Daniel used to live here after his parents got divorced. But his mother wanted to live with him after the settlement so now he only stays during the breaks.” The old lady who took Seongwu's plates away told him while her daughter who stayed to fill Seongwu's glass with water gush about Daniel and how he used to be fat and ugly but turned into a swan in high school. The daughter was almost the same age as Daniel and she told Seongwu how Daniel had always been so nice to everyone and would smile endearingly especially to the old women in the staff. She also pointed out how Minhyun and Daniel had always been on a different league than the boys from her own school and female classmates envied her because she was serving such good looking masters. Seongwu humored her and thanked her and her mother for the meal. The old woman scolded her daughter for running her mouth but Seongwu told them it was alright. When the elder woman walked Seongwu to use the lift instead of the staircase he and Minhyun used to take, she thanked Seongwu for being a great friend to both the boys she raised as her own. Seongwu teared up a little, missing his own grandmother, and found himself thankful for having Jihoon introduced him to these boys who are now such a huge part of Seongwu's life. 

Seongwu bid good night to the elder who led him into Minhyun's door. Seongwu kept glancing at the door on the other side of the hall, imagining a younger Daniel going in and out from there. His thoughts were interrupted when the old woman told him how Daniel usually sleeps in Minhyun's bed anyway.

“I'm sure you'll find him in there.” The old woman twisted the knob on Minhyun's door and left with a smile. 

Seongwu found Daniel tucked in, his face was the only visible part on the bed. Seongwu wanted to rush to him and make up for the days he spent away from Daniel, but he needed a shower so bad he made a beeline to the bathroom instead, good thing Seongwu knows Minhyun's room like his own.

After a thorough shower, Seongwu raided Minhyun's closet to borrow anything to wear for the night. Leave it to rich ass kids to have branded clothes even for sleeping. Seongwu chose a patterned set of pyjamas and walked to where his boyfriend was sleeping. 

Seongwu didn't know how much he missed this, listening to Daniel talk in his sleep. He gently crawled to lie beside the blabbering figure and sneakily wormed his way under the sheets. Seongwu propped his head on his hand and stared down at Daniel who had his eyebrows bunched in sleep, his mouth pouting naturally as he murmured something gibberish. Seongwu felt his own eyelids drooping, exhausted from today's activities. He almost cursed loudly when Daniel suddenly draped a heavy arm over Seongwu's chest. Seongwu checked and was relieved to see Daniel still far from being awake. Seongwu just didn't have the energy to talk. He snuggled closer and found out that Daniel, as usual, was sleeping shirtless. Seongwu wrapped an arm around Daniel's middle, moving even closer and basked in the heat of Daniel's body that seemed to have always been made to fit perfectly with his. Seongwu latched his lips against Daniel's throat and whispered how much he missed his angel. He drifted to sleep not long after. 

 

Seongwu dreamt of being mauled by a bear, the huge animal choking him to death with his massive paws and Seongwu kicked the beast wildly. He realized the sound coming from the bear sounded too human and too familiar that his eyes flew open as he heard Daniel groaning in pain. 

Seongwu was using Daniel's arm as a pillow and the younger couldn't move away so he helplessly nursed his thigh with his free hand where Seongwu's kick must've landed. 

“Nielie! Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I dreamt I was fighting a grizzly.” Seongwu sat up and placed both palms against the area where Daniel was massaging.

“And here I thought I was the one still dreaming.” Daniel sat up and took both of Seongwu's hands into his own. 

“What are you doing here, Seongwu hyung?” Daniel was avoiding his eyes. 

“Nielie, I'm so sorry. I went off on your face and I didn't mean a word I said, I promise. You never meant to hurt anyone, let alone Jihoon, and if I wasn't so jealous, I wouldn't have lashed out like that.” Seongwu said, his thumbs rubbing circles on the back of Daniel's palm. 

Daniel's head snapped up to look at Seongwu in alarm. “You were jealous?” Daniel asked in a small voice. 

Seongwu gave a sheepish smile. “Of course, not only because you're my boyfriend, but I was also jealous that Jihoon allowed you… to fuck him.” Seongwu worried his lower lip, gauging Daniel's reaction. 

Seongwu couldn't help the smile that bloomed in his lips when he saw Daniel's cheeks slowly turning red. Daniel blinked twice before opening his mouth, only to close it again because he was still finding his words. 

“Your brain is fried, angel. One thing at a time.” Seongwu chuckled and gathered the younger in a hug. He tapped Daniel's back and the younger seemed to finally regain his bearings, his arms circled Seongwu's waist in a bone crushing hug. 

“Okay, one at a time. What do you mean about Jihoon? You never topped him? Not even once?” Daniel turned his head and inhaled Seongwu's neck. 

“The brat has always insisted he tops. You're his first dick.” Seongwu told him, his hand carding through Daniel's hair. 

Daniel lifted him easily and sat Seongwu on his lap. “He didn't tell me.”

Seongwu snorted, “Of course he didn't. Would you put it in knowing he's never done it before?” Seongwu asked, caressing the expanse of Daniel's shoulders. 

“If he asks, who am I to say no? But of course I would've been more gentle.” Daniel answered and glanced longingly at Seongwu's lips before catching himself and diverted his gaze into Seongwu's eyes instead.

“You're right. You can never deny that little ball of fury.” Seongwu giggled, pressing his forehead down against Daniel's. 

“And hyung? It's the first time I heard you refer to me as your boyfriend.” Daniel beamed, his wide hands splayed around Seongwu's waist travelled up and down. 

“But it’s true. You're my boyfriend, right?” Seongwu whined and wiggled on Daniel's lap, accidentally bumping into the very obvious tent on Daniel's crotch. 

They both moaned. 

“If you still want me.” Daniel's smile widened, he tightened his grip and rocked his hip. 

“I'll always want you.” Seongwu whispered, grinding down slowly. 

“I missed you so much, hyung.” Daniel peered up into Seongwu's eyes, one corner of his eyes tearing up.

“I missed you more, my angel.” Seongwu said against his lips, one hand flying to trap the tear that spilled against Daniel's cheek. 

Seongwu kissed Daniel to make up for the times they spent apart and the younger was reciprocating twice as eager, twisting so that he could place Seongwu down gently on the sheets. 

Daniel helped him discard his nightwear without leaving his lips and as soon as Seongwu was devoid of any cover, Daniel worshipped every inch he could get his hands on.

Seongwu let the younger roam across his body, drinking in the view of Daniel's wide shoulders and pale skin on the morning light. Seongwu moaned loudly when Daniel reached his crotch. 

He was anticipating having Daniel inside him after so long and the thought alone turned him so hard.

“Angel, let's hurry up, I want you inside me.”

Daniel sucked him good, the grasp on the base was getting better as the saliva drip down from Daniel's chin. Seongwu fucked his mouth and Daniel was already propped to fit a finger in when he suddenly realized that they had no lube. He quickly sat up and left Seongwu's wet dick to settle back against his thigh.

“No… Why did you stop?” Seongwu was pulling his own hair in frustration.

“Hyung, we don’t have lube. Minhyun hyung probably doesn't have it.” Daniel looked like a sad puppy and Seongwu found it so adorable. He beckoned Daniel close and the younger obliged, pressing heavily on top of him. Seongwu kissed him hard, tasting remnants of himself on the younger's tongue. 

“Why don't we make use of that tongue?” Seongwu grinned mischievously, hand gliding down to take ahold of Daniel and pumping him slowly. 

“Will you be fine?” Daniel kissed his cheek wetly.

“I'll prepare you too.” Seongwu pushed Daniel down and straddled his thighs. He pushed Daniel so that the younger was lying on his back. Seongwu made a show of riding Daniel's cock by sitting on it without putting it in. Seongwu grinned and then he turned around. 

Fuck, Daniel thought. They're really doing it this time. What's it called? 69. 

Daniel felt his dick being encased by a wet enclosure that was exactly the shape of Seongwu's mouth. Fuck, good thing he couldn't see it. If he did, he'd cum immediately. Just imagining Seongwu's beautiful lips alone made Daniel twitch. His vision was soon covered by the mounds of Seongwu's ass. Daniel experimented by licking a stripe following the crack from between the dimples on his hyung's back. Seongwu moaned around Daniel's shaft in appreciation. 

Daniel kissed both cheeks before tracing the puckered hole with his finger. Seongwu’s grip tightened on one of his balls and Daniel pushing his tongue in. Seongwu bucked but before he could escape, Daniel hooked his arms around Seongwu's thighs to keep him in place. 

Daniel licked around before putting two fingers in and Seongwu choked on his rod in return. Daniel could see Seongwu was easily stretched, a reminder that he was getting fucked even when Daniel wasn't around. He was determined to make Seongwu forget everyone else's dick but his. Daniel was going to make him remember it. 

He tapped Seongwu's thigh twice and the older released his cock with a wet pop.  
He wriggled out from beneath Seongwu and positioned himself behind his hyung who was still on all fours. 

Seongwu's question turned into moans when Daniel's tongue penetrated him once again. Daniel spread his cheeks apart and ushered streams if saliva into his hole. Seongwu's elbows gave and he smushed his forehead into the sheets. Daniel's tongue was soon joined by two thick and long fingers that was unforgiving in making sure he was loose enough. Without warning Daniel completely pulled out and pushed in again, this time, with his flaming hot dick. 

It burned. Seongwu wouldn't deny that the pain seared straight through his spine. Daniel pulled out in a hurry and spit on his palm to coat his rod with, then pushed back in. Seongwu was staining the sheets with tears and his own saliva as he received Daniel, his groans and cries drowned in the sound of skin slapping. Daniel was growling and Seongwu was so turned on that he wouldn't have it any other way. Daniel fucked him harshly, hips rapidly snapping, shaking up Seongwu's body. Daniel soon grabbed him by the arms and pulled, lifting Seongwu's head from the sheets. His body was drawn like a bow as he arched his back, letting Daniel plow him with his giant dry cock. The pain had long ebbed and Daniel was steadily pistoning his way to slam against that button that would finish Seongwu. His own dick was bouncing wildly, snapping against his stomach in every push and pull of Daniel's crotch. Seongwu pressed back at him, joining Daniel's rhythm and surely, soon enough, Daniel was growing. Pulsing and throbbing until he was spilling his load inside, driving Seongwu crazy with the newfound ease in glide. He rode Daniel all the way, the younger reaching around him to pump him, even when they fell on their sides. Seongwu hooked his leg over the arm that Daniel was using to jerk him off, the squelching inside his hole and Daniel's twitching rod aiding to find the release Seongwu's been longing for. 

One twist of Daniel's hand got Seongwu shaking, the younger leaving a number of marks on the side of his neck. Daniel continued rolling his hips as Seongwu came squirting, coating Daniel's hand. 

 

*

 

“Aside from chicken, is there any other way to win Jihoon's heart?” Daniel asked Minhyun that afternoon when the elder arrived home and found his bed occupied by two people who looked at him without an ounce of guilt.

“Have the bed cleaned, or I swear, I'll appoint you both as the errand boys for this year's Ball.” Minhyun walked into his bathroom, ready to take a shower, when he easily spotted something in the bathtub. He stormed back into the room and pulled the sheets from where his two idiots of friends were hiding. 

“Tell me you didn't do it in the tub.” Minhyun directed his gaze on Seongwu. 

“Oops.” Seongwu and Daniel said at the same time and Minhyun froze in shock. 

“I think we broke him.” Daniel stage-whispered.


	15. Give me your, give me your attention baby

“Minhyun hyung~ Don't be mad, I promise I won't let the staff in, I'll do it myself.” Daniel jumped from the bed, clad in nothing but his boxers, and immediately wrapped Minhyun’s shoulders in a sideways hug. He knew how much it irked the older when other people cleans up his room. The younger rubbed his cheek against his hyung’s and how can Minhyun resist such cuteness?

Seongwu swung his legs in the air as he lied on his stomach, palms supporting his chin, watching the two interact. He noticed Minhyun’s red ears and knew that despite his stoic and calm exterior, he was obviously seconds away from caving in. Seongwu’s prediction was proven true when Minhyun finally exhaled and threw one arm over Daniel's head to ruffle the younger's already wild haystack of a bedhair, easily smiling and giving out streams of advice to the younger.

The younger was smiling cheekily, winking surreptitiously at Seongwu, placing both hands on his hyung's shoulder and indulging his nagging while Minhyun prattled away, walking with Daniel towards the bathroom. However when they reached the door, he pushed Minhyun away and told his hyung to rest for the mean time since Daniel wanted to shower anyways. Minhyun chuckled and obliged.

Seongwu extended his arm when he saw Minhyun walking towards him and was about to sit at the edge of his own bed. He leaned in to ask what Seongwu wanted but the latter planted a kiss against his cheek instead and pulled him by the arm to lie down beside him. He scrunched his nose and squirmed away, expressing his distate in “lying down upon ‘soiled’ sheets” but Seongwu wormed his way into cuddling with Minhyun instead and pinning the latter down by swinging an arm and a leg, bringing half of his body to lie over Minhyun.

“Don't be mad, Daniel just recovered from a severe hangover and I am currently disabled. Go easy on us.” Seongwu whispered against his neck, planting small kisses against his jaw.

“Disabled but still hard, I see.” Minhyun chuckled in reply, lazily carding a hand through Seongwu’s hair using the arm the other has taken to use as a pillow, “But no, I'm not angry.” He followed up by returning the kisses he received when Seongwu momentarily propped himself up to nibble against Minhyun’s ear.

“You know I need Jihoon to finish this, stop making fun of me.” Seongwu slapped his chest lightly. “I thought you weren't mad~ why are you being so mean…” Seongwu whined, absentmindedly rubbing his nose against Minhyun’s cheek, his erection heavy against Minhyun’s thigh.

Minhyun placed a hand against Seongwu’s hip to still his movements and smiled meaningfully at him, reminding him silently of what he wasn't aware he's doing.

Seongwu bit his lip and wiggled away, so that he was lying on his stomach on the bed instead, only his arm remained around Minhyun’s waist.

Minhyun turned to lie on his side and pulled Seongwu closer to lay his chin on his arm, encasing Seongwu in his embrace.

“I haven't showered. But suit yourself.” Minhyun told him when Seongwu burrowed against him, lips warm against his throat.

“So….. How was it?” Seongwu whispered, inquisitive eyes twinkling in mischief.

“How was what?” Minhyun asked, mouth moving against Seongwu’s forehead.

“How was what?” Seongwu imitated in mock, “Of course I was asking about your first time!” Seongwu answered, obviously irritated at Minhyun acting dumb.

“You tell me, you're my first time.” Minhyun replied, face pushed back to stare down incredulously at Seongwu.

His double chin was showing and Seongwu couldn't help but laugh about it as he pinched Minhyun in the waist, making the latter jump a little and break into giggles.

“That doesn't count! Of course I was asking about your REAL first with Jihoon.” Seongwu argued, sitting up but Minhyun pulled him back down to wrap him in a hug.

“Not my secret to tell~ but Jihoon was perfect. That's all I could say.” Minhyun said, planting a long peck against Seongwu’s lips to silence him before he could talk back. But Seongwu being Seongwu bit Minhyun’s lowerlip and made the other moan. He then slithered his tongue in, hands flying to squish Minhyun’s cheeks together in revenge.

Minhyun kissed him harder, twisting them both until Seongwu was beneath him, legs automatically parting to give way to Minhyun’s body.

In the heat of the moment, Minhyun felt his own dick twitching even before he could feel Seongwu’s so he pulled himself and crawled back until his back was against the headboard, stopping whatever they were doing before it escalated into something else.

They stared at each other hungrily, lungs pumping in tandem as the door swings open to let out a freshly showered Daniel.

“Your turn, Minhyun hyung!” Daniel singsongs as he skipped his way into the bed to sit beside Seongwu.

Minhyun got up, still a little breathless, and half jogged into the shower with a slight buzzing in his ear.

Minhyun splashed some water on his face as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He barely recognized the face staring back at him: eyes bright, cheeks and ears coloring, and something different he just couldn't exactly put a finger on…

 

*

 

Jihoon was exhausted by the time the professor left the room. He remembered being so pumped this morning after Minhyun dropped him off on his 9am class (every student inside and outside the lecture hall paused whatever they were doing only to gasp audibly when Minhyun swiftly kissed Jihoon’s cheek) and Jihoon fighting the teasing and cheering all the way to his chair. The fun was shortlived however, as they were made to take a surprise exam by the next hour.

And the rest of the day dragged on until Jihoon’s eyes grew heavier as lectures and theories one by one slowly became legit lullabies.

Finally, the last of his classes was over so he gathered his things and was about to leave when someone tapped his shoulder. A face he hadn't seen for at least 3 days came into view and Jihoon was filled with many different emotions he couldn't distinguish one from the rest. So he kept his calm on and walked along.

 

Daniel was expecting something, anything, to hint at how Jihoon might be feeling so that he could at least have a clue on what to do next. But Jihoon didn't even acknowledge him, he only stared at Daniel for at least 2 seconds before walking away. Daniel of course followed him. Daniel knew this was Jihoon’s last class and he already arranged it with Seongwu so that he was the one to take Jihoon to dinner.

“Jihoonie-” Daniel called out when they rounded a corner and avoided the crowd. “I'm so sorry for suddenly disap-” Jihoon stopped walking.

Daniel swallowed. Jihoon just stood there, almost three steps ahead, and waited. He couldn't see Jihoon’s face like this, so Daniel talked to his back instead.

Daniel continued, “I’m so sorry for disappearing Jihoonie. I'm so sorry. I-I couldn't see you, I'm so scared I'd do something to hurt you again. And I know you forgave me for that already but what if-” Daniel was cut off when Jihoon suddenly turned to face him.

Jihoon’s cheeks were burning red and there's an angry glare in his eyes (that Daniel had always been secretly fond of because even angry Jihoonie was still so cute). Daniel was wondering what the little fury was planning when Jihoon walked back towards him in brisk steps. He was far from prepared when Jihoon suddenly delivered a hard kick that connected into Daniel's shin. Daniel hopped around in one leg as he nursed the pain.

“That's for ghosting me.” Jihoon said.

Ah that's right, Daniel deserved that. But shit still hurts, he thought and tried to look if his pants survived the attack. When Daniel was bending down to check the tender area and saw that his jeans were still intact, not even a speck of dirt in sight, he smiled at Jihoon. Guess this means he's on his way to be forgiven.

Daniel didn't expect what came next.

Jihoon, without preamble nor any sort of warning, suddenly planted a quick kiss against his lips now that Daniel was bent to match Jihoon's height. Daniel looked at him in shock, still on one leg, knee tucked to his own chest. He stayed there, blinking in bewilderment, pain forgotten.

“That's for making me miss you.” Jihoon said in a voice so low (face so red), Daniel almost thought it was imaginary.

“W-what?” Daniel mumbled dumbly.

And Jihoon did it again.

Jihoon balled his fist and aired his cheeks before planting another peck against Daniel's lips.

“I said, that's for making me miss-” But Jihoon wasn't able to finish because Daniel was already grabbing his shoulders close and kissing him, this time, much deeper as Daniel's lips pressed harder, working his way inside Jihoon’s mouth.

Daniel steered him against the nearby wall and pinned his body against the smaller frame of Jihoon. Daniel clasped both sides of Jihoon's face as he feel the younger’s arms wrap tightly around his waist. Jihoon moaned when Daniel bit the edge of his tongue and they were both startled at the sound. They separated almost instantly and tried so hard to catch their breaths as they looked at each other in wonder, hands remained bound to the other.

“No, I’m.. I'm the one who missed you.” Daniel whispered amidst shallow breaths, as he rested his lips on Jihoon’s forehead. Jihoon hugged him tighter and told him loudly, “Heh, of course you did, stupid.” Jihoon said and winked, giving Daniel a heart attack.

 

*

 

Daniel took him to eat four orders of chicken and even treated him to ice cream afterwards (as apology, the boss commanded). They talked about the games they missed and how they should team up for the upcoming tournament. Jihoon updated him with the list of emerging players to watch out for while Daniel took care of the mess around Jihoon’s mouth with tissues.

Jihoon was whining by the time they reached their dorms. He said he couldn't make it to the stairs because of how heavy his tummy was. Daniel chuckled and knelt in front of him, ready to give him a piggyback ride but the younger just thwacked his head playfully.

“That's dangerous, you dummy!” Jihoon laughed and skipped to the first step.

Daniel caught on quickly and they played rock, papers, scissors to see who’s going to reach their floor faster. Jihoon won by three steps (two if he didn't count the advantage he got before the game started) and he made sure to make the loser pay later.

Once inside the room, Jihoon didn't waste any time. He just waited for Daniel to lock the door and surprised him when he turned around. Jihoon grabbed him by the crotch and Daniel's hip buckled, leaning back against the door instinctively.

“Aha, so this is what you missed.” Daniel chuckled, recovered his footing, and put his own palm over Jihoon’s hand. He worked his waist, rubbing himself against Jihoon's hand.

Jihoon groaned and tiptoed to kiss Daniel. Daniel bent down to cup Jihoon's thighs and easily lifted the smaller one up. Jihoon's arms wrapped themselves tightly around Daniel's neck, their crotch brushing together as Daniel paced the short distance towards their still joint beds. Jihoon locked his legs around Daniel's waist and remained as such even after he was deposited to the sheets, clothed hips still humping in frenzy, lips and tongue clashing wildly.

Daniel had always wanted to kiss Jihoon, he couldn't believe he could do it now. He savored every lick, swallowed each hot breath, and sucked everything in. In return, Jihoon moaned against his mouth, their hearts beating so fast in tandem. In the past, Jihoon was always so out of reach, so far away from him even though Daniel was literally inside him.

But now it's different. Jihoon's legs are tight around his waist, Jihoon's fingers are pulling his hair, and god, Jihoon's tongue seemed to be as hungry for him just as he was.

Jihoon took off his own shirt in a hurry, while Daniel worked on his own belt. Once Daniel zipped his pants down, small naughty hands were immediately scooping him out, eager to feel around.

Daniel moaned when Jihoon clasped him in both palms, knees going weak as he stared at Jihoon's eyes. Jihoon maneuvered him so that Daniel was lying on his back. Jihoon was moving so fast, in a blink of an eye, Daniel was already inside his mouth.

“Oh, god Jihoonie. Tha-” Daniel's words turned into groans when Jihoon flattened his tongue against the underside, his lips forming a tight vise around the rod.

“Wow, oh goddamn…” Daniel bit the back of his own hand in an attempt to stop the moan but Jihoon was persistent, he dove straight down until his nose hit Daniel's stomach, his throat tight against the tip of Daniel's pulsating cock. Daniel moaned at the sensation. The glide was so slick, Jihoon was making a slurping sound and it was so crazy hot Daniel was about to get off. But then he heard a metal clang.

Daniel sat up in alarm when he heard it and found out that the buckle of his belt had hit Jihoon's chin. He immediately guided Jihoon up by cupping the younger's jaw and rubbing the area. Jihoon rolled his eyes at the apparent not-needed concern.

“I'm so sorry, Jihoonie, does it hurt?” He leaned in closer and inspected for himself. There was a red spot and Daniel easily kissed it.

He was surprised when Jihoon wailed and squirmed away.

“What are you doing, let me see!” Daniel laughed and chased Jihoon. But the younger was not saying anything and just crawled around the narrow beds, trying to escape Daniel, his face was so red.

Daniel finally captured one of his ankles and pulled him down, making Jihoon lie on his stomach. Daniel lied on top of him before he gets away again and realized belatedly how he ended up in such a compromising situation.

Jihoon, too, stopped squirming and started rubbing his clothed ass against Daniel's very naked cock.

“What are you hiding there?” Daniel whispered against his ear, tickling Jihoon.

Daniel placed tiny kisses along Jihoon's back and bit the area above Jihoon's shoulder blade. Jihoon threw his head back when he moaned. Daniel caught him by the jaw and pulled so that he could see what Jihoon was trying to hide. He kissed the reddened area again and Jihoon squirmed from under him.

“I said I'm sorry for this.” Daniel licked the mark left by his belt.

“Nnnn… no, it's not…” Jihoon was saying between breaths when Daniel started nibbling the skin under his ear.

“Not what?” Daniel asked slowly.

Jihoon just shook his head in reply.

Daniel yanked Jihoon's pants down roughly, along with his underwear, and it produced a loud reaction from Jihoon.

“Fuck, that grazed across my dick!” Jihoon turned his head to glare at Daniel but his face was too close so Daniel kissed him. Jihoon's fury evaporated along with his irritation when Daniel played with his tongue. Daniel's palms were also getting busy as he knead Jihoon's ass reverently.

“I always ended up hurting you, I'm so sorry.” Daniel said in between kisses.

“What do I do for you to stop apologizing?” Jihoon was getting pissed again.

But Daniel slotted his rod between Jihoon's asscheeks and god, Jihoon felt it throbbing. They moaned together. Jihoon chased after his lips as Daniel slid up and down over his crack, teasing his hole in the process. Jihoon was humping the sheets, sticky with his own precum.

Daniel shimmied his pants down, taking Jihoon's along. When they're both finally naked, Daniel pulled Jihoon's hips up. He kissed both cheeks before getting the urge to slap one. Jihoon let out a highpitched scream when Daniel hit him.

“Sorry... Was that okay?” Daniel whispered, chest pressing against Jihoon's back. Jihoon swallowed and nodded his head.

“I'm sorry I won't do it again.” Daniel left a kiss on Jihoon's cheek and took a bottle of lube that was lying around in Jihoon's desk.

When he returned to the bed, he saw Jihoon playing with his belt.

“I said I'm fine with some ass slapping. Have you ever tried using this?” Jihoon asked.

“No, and I'm not interested. I hate causing you pain.” Daniel told him while coating his own rod with warmed lube. He crawled to where Jihoon was lying down and was about to return to his position behind the younger but Jihoon stopped him.

“You lost in rock, paper, scissors, remember?” Jihoon asked, eyes glinting with mischief, smile bright but close to intimidating.

“Uhh, yeah?” Daniel pumped his own cock absentmindedly, still trying to figure out where this is going.

“As punishment, you will follow whatever I say, deal?” Jihoon asked, although it was obvious it wasn't a question. As if Daniel could ever deny him anything.

“As long as it doesn't involve any spanking. What would you want me to do?” Daniel asked but was surprised again when Jihoon wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed him. Daniel liked Jihoon like this. So full of pleasant surprises.

But then Daniel heard his belt being fastened around his own neck.

“There. Be a good puppy for me, Niel hyung.” Jihoon kissed him sweetly again.

“Seriously, Jihoonie? You wanted me to be your dog?” Daniel asked, dumbfounded yet again. But the pout his reaction painted on Jihoon's face wasn't sitting well on his stomach.

Daniel sighed heavily before giving in.  
“Okay, okay Boss. What do you want from this puppy?” Daniel crawled to him and placed his head on Jihoon's lap nosing against the side of Jihoon's cock.

“Awwww, you're so cute hyung~” Jihoon carded his fingers through Daniel’s hair, “Be a good pup and watch me from here.” Jihoon pulled on the excess strap of Daniel's collar (belt) and tied it to the rail on the foot of their bed. He kissed Daniel before he crawled to where the lube was, giving Daniel a show of his bum.

“You can touch yourself if you don't want to cum inside.” Jihoon said before wiggling his ass on Daniel's face. Hearing Daniel curse made Jihoon smirk.

Jihoon played with the lube. He coated his fingers sensually in it and he could already hear expletives flooding the room. He parted his cheeks and moved his hips in a circular motion. Daniel's belt clang repeatedly in protest. When Jihoon inserted a finger in his own hole, Daniel was close to tearing his own hair in frustration.

“Jihoonie please, please, let me do it, fuck, I want to do it. Please it's been so long… let me touch you.” Daniel was close to tears. He looked so much like a kicked puppy and Jihoon was touched that Daniel was playing along so well. He didn't even pleasure himself.

“Okay, just because you've been a good puppy.” Jihoon said, crawling backwards and falling inside Daniel's waiting arms. Daniel kissed him so hungrily when he turned his head and wrapped an arm around Daniel’s neck, toying with the belt while Daniel reached around him to stroke Jihoon's cock.

Jihoon could feel Daniel's heart racing against his back, bringing him memories of when they first started this. Daniel pulled him closer until he was seated on Daniel's lap, using his knees to keep Jihoon's legs apart. Daniel couldn’t take it anymore and he inserted two fingers immediately. Jihoon scrambled from his lap and fell in front of him, hole still tight around Daniel's fingers and in a whimpering mess. He knelt on all fours in between the V of Daniel's legs. Daniel fucked him with his fingers, silently adding one more, and Jihoon groaned in response.

“Jihoonie? You know I can't get away from here.” Daniel complained when Jihoon's forehead hit the sheets.

Jihoon turned back and straddled him. Jihoon's eyes are hazy with lust and his lips are already so red from biting. He made his way to Daniel hastily, pumping Daniel in hurried strokes and then aligning it into his hole. He sunk slowly and his eyes rolled in pleasure. He missed being filled like this. Daniel was quick to pull Jihoon's ass apart and when Jihoon's mouth opened for an unbidden moan, Daniel captured his tongue. They kissed messily as Jihoon bounced on top of Daniel's lap in an irregular rhythm.

“Hyung is still so big~” Jihoon uttered in between breaths, wiping the light sheen of sweat on Daniel's forehead.

“Mmm.. and you're as tight as ever.” Daniel kissed Jihoon again and Daniel decided to up his game. He pistoned up and Jihoon was startled he slapped Daniel's shoulder, scolding him for giving him zero warning. Daniel smiled mischievously and slowed down, pulling Jihoon with him, rolling his hips and making Jihoon feel so good. The younger held onto his shoulder tight, his lips were soft against Daniel's forehead. Daniel massaged Jihoon's ass with one palm and played with his balls using the other.

“My puppy's doing so well.” Jihoon giggled and clenched around Daniel, making the other cry in pleasure. Jihoon felt Daniel pulsing inside, his warm rod turning hotter and bigger. Jihoon pulled on Daniel's collar to kiss him. Daniel groaned in his mouth, desperate for more, his hands now fluttering towards Jihoon's shaft.

“Can I?” He asked Jihoon who nodded before wrapping the younger's leaking cock.  
But the grip he had was loose as Daniel focused on Jihoon's hot tight hole, slurping him so good. He could feel it any minute now and the younger kept playing with him, kissing him and bouncing hard on his cock without saying anything. He wasn't sure if he's even allowed to cum. His fingers dug against Jihoon's ass and he was a bit scared he might leave bruises with his grip but Jihoon moaned beautifully so he guessed he was allowed.

“Jihoonie, can I- please can I cum?”

Jihoon smiled and kissed him.

"Hyung, you can cum now.” Jihoon continued to wrap him tight until Daniel was able to unload inside, squelching as Daniel fucked him through his own orgasm, huge hand pumping him all the way there.

 

*

 

"Let me see." Daniel insisted when he was free of the makeshift collar. He had Jihoon pinned down on the bed.

"It's not from the belt. Minhyunnie hyung gave it to me." Jihoon said and showed the red love bite hidden underneath his jaw.

 

 

*

 

 

“Was it really this big?” Minhyun asked, holding the dildo with hesitant grip, wary of the sanitation the silicone product had undergone.

“Fuck you, I had it custom made. Jihoon measured it himself, it was the same size.” Seongwu snatched his beloved toy away and stuck his tongue out at Minhyun. They were lounging in Seongwu’s bed after dinner. Seongwu actually thought Minhyun cooked him dinner but he saw the containers in the bin and found out a flaw in the otherwise perfect specimen from the Hwang family. He took Minhyun home to show him how he's done it since Jihoon couldn't always be around to finish the job when Seongwu gets horny and this time, to be honest, was Minhyun’s fault. So he showed Minhyun his very own collection of Jihoon-sized toys to shut him up. But Hwang fucking Minhyun just decided to order some of his own. Seongwu wouldn't mind lending it to him if he asked nicely but he decided to be a prick and started acting like the arrogant highborn nobleman that he was and started yapping about how it was unsanitary and Seongwu was tempted to choke him with one just for that comment alone.

“Then let's just order the same product from the same manufacturer.” Minhyun was scrolling through the site, expressing amazement at every discovery he made.

“They don't take custom orders anymore, unless you make use of your family name and risk the reputation of your father's business.” Seongwu said, idly stroking his dildo.

“Stop that.” Minhyun reached to slap his hand away but Seongwu just escaped and continued making a show of it when Minhyun couldn't reach him.

“What's wrong? Does it turn you on, Hwang?” Seongwu asked, fake moaned and pumped harder.

“You really wanna do this, Ongie?” Minhyun pulled his shirt up and his waistband down a bit to show Seongwu a sliver of his skin.

“Fuck, you know I can't say no. Our boyfriends are probably fucking right now anyway so…” Seongwu crawled to where Minhyun was sat and pushed him down, following along as he kissed Minhyun’s lips.

They made out a little before Seongwu noticed the marks he had left on Minhyun’s neck.  
“They're healing soon.” He said as he kissed each one again, fighting the urge to plant new ones, taking pity at the mottled scars he left on the otherwise smooth and flawless skin.

“Jihoon liked it.” Minhyun said breathlessly, pulling Seongwu up to kiss him again. Seongwu indulged him, taking pleasure in the way Minhyun opened up his mouth as if he couldn't wait to taste Seongwu’s tongue.

“Take everything off.” Seongwu instructed as he crawled to place the laptop back to the desk and get lube on his way.

When he came back, he didn't expect to see Minhyun playing with the dildo he was so scared to touch just a while ago.

“What are you doing?” Seongwu asked, sidling up to Minhyun who was licking the head of the toy.

“Is this how plastic should taste like?” Minhyun asked, tilting his head, and the innocence in his face, god, Seongwu was so riled up.

“No, love, this is how it should taste like.” Seongwu didn't waste time warming the lube as he coated the toy and aligned it in Minhyun’s hole.  
“Like it?” Seongwu asked, smearing lube around Minhyun’s ass, hoisting Minhyun’s leg up on one of his shoulders.

Minhyun was moaning, his dick growing harder as Seongwu prodded the toy on the surface around his hole without entering. Seongwu leaned down and nosed around the planes of Minhyun’s stomach, tongue darting to lick the remnants of his kissmarks. Seongwu took pity on Minhyun’s pink dick that was turning into an angry red in neglect and used his free hand to stroke him. Minhyun shivered and made a high-pitched whine. Seongwu dropped the toy and used his middle finger to enter him. Minhyun’s breath came in short bursts. Seongwu scooped his dick using his tounge and Minhyun moaned upon contact. Seongwu went down in one movement, adding one more finger inside and Minhyun trembled adorably. He was clutching the sheets around him and he was almost sobbing that it made Seongwu easily hard that his dick almost entered Minhyun on his own. But Seongwu knew he needed to stretch him more.

“Ongie, aaahh, that's ah-” Minhyun’s voice was soft, almost melodious in his whining that Seongwu couldn't stop. He worked his tongue against the bulging veins, hollowed his cheeks as he sucked and it rendered Minhyun incoherent. Seongwu added one more finger and finally, deciding Minhyun’s ready, sat up properly.

He entered slowly but Minhyun pulled him down to lock his limbs around Seongwu and it knocked the breath out of him. Seongwu half laughed-half whined at the clingy Minhyun and decided to let him be when Minhyun kissed him wetly as he resumed rolling his hips.

“It's been a while since I did it like this.” Seongwu said when Minhyun finally allowed him to breathe.

“You should let me go a little so I could slam harder.” Seongwu tapped Minhyun’s thigh but the other was latching on to him, refusing any distance, his lips now busy nibbling Seongwu’s jaw.

“Nooo~ It feels good, you feel good.” Minhyun mouthed against Seongwu’s cheek. Seongwu was amazed, Minhyun’s voice remained so gentle, like a small baby animal, far from his deep and usual speaking voice.

“God, you're a handful.” Seongwu pecked him and planted his hips heavily against Minhyun making him cry in bliss before lifting up to slam deeper. It was still gentle compared to what Seongwu was used to but it sent Minhyun on fire, his hips buckling on their own, fucking Seongwu back.

“-ngie, kiss me please~” Minhyun asked in such a cute voice, it frustrated Seongwu. He wanted to fuck this Minhyun and make him cry but he was so cute being clingy like that.

“Fine, here’s your kiss.” Seongwu said as he lifted both of Minhyun’s legs before leaning down so that the other was folded in half, legs slung over Seongwu’s arm and shoulder. Seongwu could finally fuck him like he wanted.

There are actual tears when Minhyun cried and Seongwu swallowed his moans as he fucked him, making the bed creak along. Minhyun’s walls clenched around him when his hand circled Minhyun’s cock and Seongwu helped him through it when his whole body quaked in euphoria. Seongwu came inside soon after.

 

*

 

“I told you Hwang, you don't need a dildo. Jihoon will always, always give it to you . And you have me and Niel if he won't.” Seongwu said, trying to catch his breath, he was lying on top of Minhyun, momentarily sated.

“What!? Niel too?” Minhyun asked, hand flying to lift Seongwu’s chin up so he could see if he's serious.

“Yeah, he told me you gave him a blowjob when he was crying. I told him I once let you fuck me. He said he would want to try it too.” Seongwu deadpanned.

And Minhyun freaked out because, because he thought Daniel was too drunk to remember!

"So, this morning..." Minhyun asked, too scared to even take a glimpse of Seongwu’s undoubtedly smug face.

 

"Yeah, I was warming you up but you fled. Just when Niel got all fresh and showered, you chickened out." Seongwu faked crying, hand slapping Minhyun’s chest lightly. He was giggling when he think Minhyun wasn't looking (He's obviously enjoying Minhyun’s panicked gay moment)

 

"Daniel had a 10am class anyways." Minhyun whined, burying his face against Seongwu’s hair in shame.

 

And what… Minhyun just imagining being with Daniel like that… oh god, his heart might explode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Everyone, please use protection. The kids in here don't need it but you will. Also, they don't go at it all the time because they had classes and activities too so the scenes in here are only for when they actually do it or not, who cares right? 
> 
>  
> 
> This took a while so I cut the remaining unfinished scenes for later chapters. Hope this doesn't disappoint (after all my previous chapter is supposedly the climax) so if it is well, disappointing, all I can say is  
> (っ╥╯﹏╰╥c)  
> Im sorry but I tried ㅠㅠ


	16. Cars Were Made for You and Me to Make Love In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love, Cars, and Tears

The day of the musical came.

 

Jihoon was helping Seongwu load up the costumes into his car when Minhyun pulled up right beside them. 

 

“Minhyunnie hyung!” Jihoon dumped the garment bag he was carrying into Seongwu’s already loaded arms and skipped right over to meet Minhyun who was quickly removing his seat belt, stepping out in haste. 

 

“Hello, my darling.” Minhyun scooped Jihoon up and gave him a lasting kiss. 

 

“Mmm.. good morning, my hyung.” Jihoon shyly whispered, cheeks flushing after being kissed so sweetly. 

 

Seongwu faked gag at the view. 

 

Jihoon kept his arm around Minhyun's waist until they reached Seongwu who was pouting, arms still full of boxes, coat hangers, and a dozen more things Minhyun couldn't identify.

 

“Good morning, Seongwu. Let me help?” Minhyun was about to take some of the stuff from Seongwu only to have the latter turn away, nose up in the air, giving Jihoon the stink eye.

 

Jihoon draped himself in laughter against Minhyun, now with both arms encircling the older's waist. Minhyun just shook his head and smiled, planting a kiss against Jihoon's crown.

 

When Seongwu was done filling up the backseat of his own car with props and costumes, he walked back to the disgustingly sweet lovebirds who were staring amusedly at him, waiting.

 

“I didn't get a kiss.” Seongwu complained, hands resting on his waist.

 

Minhyun bit his lips to stop himself from laughing when Jihoon stepped in front of Minhyun as if to cover him.

 

“Don’t you dare! Minhyunnie hyung is mine!” Jihoon copied Seongwu’s pose, adding a glare and a challenging pout of the mouth into it.

 

They stared each other down for a while before Seongwu’s head conjured an imaginary lightbulb. He quickly dipped to plant a very quick (real lightning speed in fear of his own safety) peck into Jihoon's pouting lips. 

 

The younger seemed to have instantly malfunctioned, totally caught off guard, giving Seongwu the chance to skip away and hide behind Minhyun.

 

“I only want a kiss! Didn't say who it needs to be from.” Seongwu sing-songed, giggling before pinching Jihoon's cheek from where he was standing, his arm reaching around Minhyun.

 

Jihoon seemed to finally regain control over his body when his cheek was squished and started chasing Seongwu, like two noisy squirrels running around a tree (Minhyun is the tree.) After laughing for a good while, Minhyun decided to intervene and catch Jihoon by hugging him close, both arms wrapping tightly around the younger's shoulders as he signaled for Seongwu to go back to his car.

 

“Catch you later, Hwang!” Seongwu said in a hurry before stealing a kiss on Minhyun's cheek then running away. Jihoon was still struggling (but obviously not too hard because he was enjoying Minhyun's hug) until Seongwu drove out, leaving a flying kiss on his way. 

 

“Daniel's waiting by the dorms!” Jihoon shouted. Seongwu let out an arm to show a thumbs up through the window.

 

 

“Where did he kiss you? Show me, show me.” Jihoon asked, bouncing on his seat, once inside Minhyun's car.

 

“Uh, here?” Minhyun pointed to his face and he giggled when Jihoon showered said area with loud kisses several times. 

 

“Oh no, maybe it's actually here?” Minhyun, stifling a laugh at his own greasiness, showed Jihoon the other side of his cheek. Jihoon joined in his giggle party, cupped his hyung’s jaw and peppered kisses on the other cheek too.

 

“Okay? All disinfected?” Jihoon asked, tilting his head here and there as if scanning Minhyun's face. 

 

“Oh no darling, what if it's here?” Minhyun pouted, and of course, Jihoon beamed at his boyfriend's antics and kissed Minhyun's pout away with more soundful kisses.

 

They made their way into campus, blasting old pop songs on their way.

 

*

 

Seongwu found Daniel busily re-checking the contents of his duffel bag near the gates of the university dorm. His head snapped up when he heard Seongwu’s car approaching. The moment the car stopped, Daniel was already putting his bag, trying to make space amidst the chaos of the props and wardrobe inside Seongwu’s backseat. 

 

“So, even the trunk’s full-oh.” Daniel was saying something but Seongwu was already devouring his lips, his snapback falling when Seongwu knotted his fingers into Daniel's hair. Daniel didn't even hear him getting out of the driver's seat so he was pleasantly surprised. 

 

Daniel grabbed his slender waist in response, kissing back just as fiercely if not more, pulling Seongwu along, until his back hit the car's doorframe. 

 

Seongwu pushed against him and Daniel indulged him, legs parting to make way for Seongwu’s slim frame. Seongwu’s tongue was eager and Daniel all but let him take control. He returned the affection by snaking his arms tightly, hands grabbing one of Seongwu’s ass while the other wrap around his neck. Seongwu moaned into his mouth when Daniel squeezed one of his asscheeks. 

 

Seongwu pulled back, catching a much needed breath, so Daniel nibbled on his lower lip and Seongwu was closing his eyes, smiling and gasping as Daniel played with the back pocket of his jeans.

 

Seongwu giggled when Daniel kissed his way down into the side of Seongwu’s neck. Daniel had this habit of pulling in Seongwu’s scent, inhaling and nosing along, before exhaling with loud kisses and it always makes Seongwu feel so wanted. He tightened his hold against Daniel's hair.

 

“What a good morning indeed, mmmmh that's quite a bite, angel.” Seongwu said and gave out a moan when Daniel chewed the skin above his collarbone.

 

“Hyung, you started it~” Daniel whined and pressed his lips against the blossoming mark. Seongwu was sure the younger was blushing. 

 

Seongwu took a step back and saw Daniel's hair was quite (really) messed up (tousled in all directions) so he picked up the cap that fell on the roof of his car and placed it over Daniel's head. Daniel just stared lovingly at him all the time, cheeks still ablaze.

 

“We really need to go, love. Ugh, why are you so cute this early in the morning.” Seongwu pinched his cheeks and gave Daniel's nose a bop with his own.

 

“But hyung, you really started it!” Daniel looked down and Seongwu’s gaze followed. Fuck, Seongwu really started it. 

 

They really had to take care of Daniel quickly, they only have 10 minutes until call time and Daniel's jeans were being a bitch, super tight, they both struggled to pull them down.

 

“God, this brings so much memories.” Daniel buried his face into his own hands when Seongwu finally freed him, skintight pants bunching around his thighs. Seongwu was kneeling in front of him, in one of the rooms backstage, and Daniel's knees were already so weak that his hips buckled easily when Seongwu finally touched him.

 

Seongwu wasted no time, hands quickly holding Daniel's hips down like a vise, while his mouth closed around the head, tip of the tongue pressing against the slit, Daniel could feel himself oozing. Heavily. Daniel wrapped a hand around the base and stroked slowly as Seongwu worked his mouth, quickly reaching Daniel's fingers when he sucked him in. His lips tightened and did the pump, his tongue riding flat against the underside. The wet muscle pressed against Daniel's veins as it glided up and down and Daniel could feel himself on the brink already, own grip quickening. Seongwu removed Daniel's hand so he could devour him deeper and Daniel allowed him, wrapping his hands over his hyung's head in return. 

 

All Seongwu did was look up at him and Daniel caved in. Seongwu looked so damn pretty like that, eyes wide and pleading, mouth connected to him as he bobbed his head eagerly, definitely starving for more of Daniel. Daniel's heart was bursting and he swears his head was so filled with desire (the one above his shoulders too) especially when Seongwu curled his tongue around the base near Daniel's balls and Daniel reached the tight constriction of Seongwu’s throat. With the skin on his tip pulling back in friction as he fucked Seongwu, Daniel finally felt his load shoot straight down his hyung and Seongwu’s eyes teared up, nose flaring as Daniel rode his high, hands gripping Seongwu’s hair, a mixture of saliva and spunk escaping the side of his mouth. 

 

Daniel collapsed against the wall when it was over. Seongwu panted for a while, forehead pressed against Daniel's thigh as he wiped his mouth with the edge of his sleeves. Daniel shimmied his pants up. 

 

“Hyung, is your throat alright?” Daniel sunk on his knees to cup Seongwu’s face. 

 

Seongwu nodded and allowed Daniel to wrap him in his arms, pulling him up and when they were standing, they heard their director's voice blaring through the speakers, just in time. 

 

*

 

Minhyun drove them to a flower shop, their second stop before reaching the school. They just had breakfast and Jihoon was in a very blissful mood, easily smiling and humming along to whatever Minhyun's singing. Jihoon discovered Minhyun's tendency to turn the last word he hears into a song as soon as he remembers the lyrics and Jihoon enabled him by providing him beatbox as accompaniment. Minhyun was shocked too, when he first heard Jihoon that he immediately turned off the music in the car and asked Jihoon for more. This led to a short make out session in the parking lot of the flower shop.

 

“Hyung, we should-” Jihoon was trying to push Minhyun away but the older was just starting to get cozy on his lap, his hands roaming around Jihoon's chest, his tongue insistent. The hand trying to push on Minhyun's shoulder weakened when Minhyun moaned into his mouth and Jihoon felt Minhyun's erection brushing his thigh.

 

“Hyung, we have to do this quickly okay?” Jihoon whispered when he popped Minhyun's button open. 

 

Minhyun was propped against the dashboard of his own car, legs naked and knees parted for Jihoon. Jihoon took out the lube he once stashed in the cds compartment and applied liberally into his hand. He took one of Minhyun's legs and slung it over his shoulder. He popped Minhyun's rock hard shaft into his mouth as his fingers work their way behind his hyung. Minhyun grabbed the bar above the side door while his other hand clutched the backrest of Jihoon's chair. The space was cramped but Jihoon helped him make it work. 

 

Minhyun was whimpering aloud when Jihoon made it to three fingers and his dick was twitching, prodding against the roof of Jihoon's mouth. When Jihoon thought he was ready, he sat back and reclined his chair, lowered his own jeans and wiped the remains of the lube from his hand to his own swollen dick.

 

Minhyun sunk slowly, letting out cute kitten noises and Jihoon couldn’t help but grab the back of his neck to swallow the sounds. His hyung was being too cute. Minhyun wrinkled his nose when he tasted some of himself against Jihoon's tongue but his hips moved in fast, small circles as he rode Jihoon, so eager to be filled. Jihoon's hips lifted without warning and Minhyun arched his back in pleasure. Jihoon's mouth captured Minhyun's adam's apple midthrust and Minhyun's arms wrapped themselves tightly around Jihoon's neck. He whimpered some more when Jihoon slammed against him in rougher waves. Jihoon soon wrap him in his hands and slid his thumb across Minhyun's slit. Minhyun came in hot white spurts in the cup of Jihoon's other hand. Minhyun cumming tightened his walls around Jihoon and soon enough, Jihoon followed, milking the glide of his throbbing muscle inside Minhyun. 

 

 

Jihoon apologized for the marks he unconsciously left on the side of Minhyun's throat. But his hyung only kissed him harder after they cleaned themselves up with moist tissues.

 

Jihoon was glad the road was deserted when they came out of the car. It was early anyway, and the flower shop was far from the main street. Minhyun slipped his hand into Jihoon's and kissed Jihoon's forehead as they walked into the store. Jihoon idly wondered why the store looked vaguely familiar but his thoughts were interrupted when Minhyun stole a kiss from his unconsciously pouting lips.

 

*

 

Daniel was warming up with the rest of the dancers on stage when the actors moved in for the last huddle before the show. Daniel waved shyly when he saw Seongwu scanning their team for him. Seongwu was clad in a white dress shirt, his hair styled up to reveal his forehead. Daniel stifled a giggle when Seongwu found him and he saw how his hyung's beautiful face instantly brightened up. Seongwu was wearing red contact lenses, eyes smudged with kohl and although he looked every bit as sinister as Lucifer (his role), the smile he wore to greet Daniel was heavenly. 

 

“Hello there, angel.” Seongwu hurried to Daniel's side and linked an arm. Daniel kissed his temple and whispered, “You look amazing, hyung. As always.”

 

“And you look… sexy.” Seongwu tightened his hold around Daniel's bicep, eyes raking in Daniel in nothing but a flimsy black undershirt with matching skintight black leather pants. Daniel blushed madly. 

 

Their little bubble was interrupted when the director turned his microphone on.

 

*

 

Jihoon and Minhyun went inside the theatre, each of them holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers. They were seated quite near the stage to Minhyun's dismay. He preferred the seats on the balcony where he can appreciate the view of the whole stage, and clearly be taken with the flow of scene transitions. He twisted in his seat to give a longing glance at his usual place. 

 

“Third seat from the middle aisle, right hyung?” Jihoon said in a low voice when Minhyun sat back properly facing the stage.

 

Minhyun gasped and widened his eyes at Jihoon. Jihoon had been strangely quiet the whole ride to the theater and the first thing he said surprised Minhyun. How did he know Minhyun's choice of seats?

 

“I always watch Seongwu hyung, too. That's how I first noticed you. I asked around and found out your name. That's how I knew where to find you during that one time I offered you the banana milk.” Jihoon hung his head and looked down at his lap, his cheeks coloring.

 

“It’s alright, darling. Hey, please look at hyung.” Minhyun gently put a finger under Jihoon's chin to coax him to return his gaze. 

 

“That's amazing of you. Thank you for looking for me.” Minhyun said and placed a soft kiss on Jihoon's lips. Jihoon shook his head and a small smile appeared. 

 

“This is where I always sit. Seongwu hyung already knows I'd be here so I thought, we should sit here today so he can see us easily.” Jihoon said and returned the soft kiss into Minhyun's lips. They exchanged a few more chaste kisses until the lights dimmed and the audience fell silent in anticipation. 

 

*

 

The show was phenomenal. The dancers alone were amazing and they pulled in quite a huge chunk of audience on their own, Minhyun thought as soon as the applause broke out and its only the prelude. He and Jihoon clapped together loudly for Daniel too. As always, Daniel only gets better, his command and stage presence only grows more powerful with every performance. Minhyun felt so proud. Jihoon kissed Minhyun's cheek when they settled down. Minhyun leaned against him until it was time for Seongwu’s scene. The couple gripped the edges of their seats as Seongwu belt out his lines, looking so perfect and completely at home in his character as an enigmatic fallen angel. There was quite a provocative scene with a female actor and both Minhyun and Jihoon couldn’t help but stifle a giggle even though Seongwu looked amazing with her and their chemistry was enchanting. 

 

Minhyun was too absorbed in the play that he paid it no mind when Jihoon started burying his face against his hyung's arm.

 

Seongwu was now engaged in a choreographed battle and Minhyun's eyes were glued to every move the actors make on stage that he didn't notice Jihoon whimpering. When he finally heard the low moan Jihoon let out, Minhyun immediately cupped the younger's face and peered into his eyes.

 

Jihoon's face was heated and Minhyun panicked, thinking the younger was sick. Jihoon was biting his own lowerlip, his head lolled to the side and falling into Minhyun's shoulder once again.

 

“Darling, what happened? Are you hurting anywhere?” Minhyun was now twisting in his seat to face Jihoon.

 

But Jihoon was squirming away, avoiding Minhyun's eyes as best he can. Minhyun knelt in front of him, trying to ask Jihoon again what was wrong, when the guy beside Jihoon asked Minhyun to quiet down. Minhyun bowed in apology and returned to his seat, cradling Jihoon's head whose lips are now squished onto Minhyun's neck. 

 

“Darling, can you stand? Shall we go?” Minhyun murmured into his hair and Jihoon shook his head in defiance. Minhyun looked down at him in worry and with the way Jihoon's legs squirm together in his seat, Minhyun somehow found out. 

Even with the bouquet covering the tent forming in Jihoon's pants, it's quite obvious what the younger was currently feeling. And seeking. 

 

“Hold on a little longer, okay? I'll get Seongwu as soon as possible.” Minhyun rubbed Jihoon's arm and he could feel the younger nodding slightly, nosing against Minhyun's throat.

 

Minhyun exhaled a breath of relief, his initial worry of Jihoon falling ill quickly dissipated. His eyes flickered back to the stage and saw the reason for Jihoon's current situation.   
Seongwu was now brandishing a trident (it was Lucifer’s fork) clad in nothing but an untied black silk robe and tight pants. The robe hung loosely on his shoulders, baring most of his middle. Seongwu was originally lean but the slight dips of his abdominal muscles under the stage lights gave him more meat, coupled with the dark make-up around his eyes, Seongwu indeed looked ravishing.

 

The scene was definitely riveting, equipped with smoke and wind effects, the orchestra playing reached a crescendo when Seongwu ascended the throne, his robe billowing beautifully behind him until the curtains finally dropped. Everyone stood up in applause except Jihoon and Minhyun.  
Jihoon was panting against Minhyun's neck, his hot breath tickling Minhyun. They waited for the people on their row to leave before Jihoon finally separated from Minhyun's arms. Jihoon looked down and apologized. Minhyun only wrapped him in a hug and pulled him to stand. 

 

They made their way slowly through the crowd backstage and some of the people they bumped into greeted Minhyun. Jihoon kept hiding behind Minhyun, the flowers he was holding got squished everytime Minhyun stopped walking. Minhyun tightened his hold on Jihoon's hand, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on the back of Jihoon's palm. Jihoon only peeked when he heard Seongwu’s voice from a distance. The lead star was having an interview and the reporter was animatedly asking him questions related to the musical. 

 

Jihoon was surprised when he was suddenly pulled into a hug, a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and a chin rested on his shoulder. 

 

“What's up, Boss?” Daniel greeted him and planted a kiss against Jihoon's cheek. Minhyun turned around to see Daniel giggling while Jihoon stared angrily at him, telling the huge puppy to go away. 

 

“Hello there Minyhyun hyung.” Daniel ruffled Jihoon's hair before moving to hug Minhyun. Minhyun patted his back with one hand because Jihoon refused to let go of Minhyun's other hand.

 

“You were amazing, Niel. Here, for you.” Minhyun handed him the flowers he was holding and Daniel accepted happily, moving closer again to hug Minhyun. Daniel looked around and pointed to the couch in the corner of the room and guided them there, talking about the list of reporters and scouts lining up to talk to Seongwu. 

 

“I think Seongwu hyung should just be an actor. He's been getting offers here and there all this time.” Daniel said when he sat behind Jihoon, wrapping the younger's waist in his arms just like he did a few moments ago. Jihoon's head was still resting against Minhyun's shoulder and Daniel seemed to notice him getting antsy in his perch that Daniel elbowed Minhyun subtly to call his attention.

 

Minhyun bit his lip in hesitation, and gently lifted the bouquet in Jihoon's lap, the younger jolting in his seat when Daniel leaned over to look. 

Daniel's eyes almost popped out of their sockets when he saw Jihoon's pants. Fuck. This explains Jihoon's blushing face and his blatant clinging into Minhyun.

 

“What are you still doing here, then? Go and take care of him!” Daniel whispered to Minhyun. 

 

“Stop it, Daniel. I'm waiting for Seongwu hyung.” Jihoon pawed against Daniel's hands that were linked on Jihoon's stomach.

 

“Want me to help?” Daniel whispered, this time into Jihoon's ear.

 

“Seongwu’s on his way.” Minhyun mumbled, waving a hand when Seongwu signaled for them apologetically to wait 5 more minutes.

 

“Can you wait for a little more, darling?” Minhyun asked and kissed Jihoon's forehead. Jihoon nodded and planted his face against Minhyun's throat in response. 

 

Daniel murmured something that made Jihoon elbow him but that only made Daniel tighten his hug. Minhyun looked at them fondly as they bicker quietly. He also gave Seongwu a thumbs up, and Seongwu smiled back. 

 

After the last man in suit shook Seongwu’s hand, he quickly ran to where the trio sat. With a single look at Jihoon, Seongwu immediately understood the situation. Fuck, he couldn’t believe he’d forgotten to warn Jihoon about his topless scene! He knelt on the floor to peer up into Jihoon's eyes. He clicked his tongue when he met both Daniel and Minhyun's worried gaze. Fuck.

 

“Hyung~” Jihoon whined when he felt Seongwu’s hand cupping his cheek. The younger tugged on his hand to pull him closer. Daniel removed his arms and retreated to make space for Seongwu. 

 

“Baby I'm so sorry, c'mon hyung will take care of you.” Seongwu stood and Jihoon clung to him, his hips pressing against Seongwu’s thigh, hands already crawling underneath Seongwu’s shirt. Minhyun picked up the bouquet.

 

“Dinner later?” Minyhun asked and placed a hand on Jihoon's hair. Jihoon turned his face that was buried against Seongwu’s chest to nod weakly at Minhyun. Minhyun looked at Seongwu with a loaded gaze and all the latter can do is apologize. But Minhyun shook his head and smiled at Seongwu. 

 

“You were amazing on stage, Ongie. I'll see you later.” Minhyun wrapped them both in a quick hug and Jihoon turned to him, chasing after his lips. Minhyun easily granted him a kiss.

 

Seongwu towed Jihoon along and yelled an ‘I Love You’ at Daniel as they exited the room. Minhyun waved them goodbye before turning to Daniel who was still sat on the couch, looking rather worn out.

 

“Shall we pack up? I think Seongwu has a lot of things he left behind.” Minhyun held out a hand and Daniel accepted. They found Soengwu’s stuff lying around the vanity mirror where his things were dumped thanks to the help of a backstage staff. Minhyun started organizing the small ones on the desk. 

 

“You're alright with this, hyung?” Daniel tugged on Minhyun's sleeve and his hyung paused from his sorting.

 

Minhyun heaved out a sigh and turned around, confirming his doubts. With the way Daniel's eyebrows bunched together and the corners of his mouth downturned, he was the one not ‘alright’ with all this. 

 

Minhyun placed both palms on Daniel's shoulders. The younger only hung his head. So Minhyun pressed their foreheads together. 

 

“Niel, I'm sorry you had to witness it.” Minhyun whispered. Daniel pouted even more and stepped closer to Minhyun for a hug, his forehead now resting on the older's shoulder.

 

“Don't you feel anything, hyung?” Daniel sniffed and Minhyun placed soothing circles on Daniel's back. 

 

“I only feel worried for Jihoon. But I trust Seongwu... Niel, this is out of our control. Jihoon didn't ask for it. Please be a little more understanding?” Minhyun tightened his hold against Daniel until he could feel the younger's heart beating against his own.

 

Daniel heaved out a long breath after a while and finally nodded, stepping away from Minhyun.

 

Minhyun offered him a smile. He could see that the other was still not entirely okay, but Minhyun trusts in Daniel too. 

 

“I just feel so frustrated, hyung. I couldn't do anything for Jihoon, for Seongwu hyung too, for them.” Daniel brushed his own hair back in frustration. Minhyun let out a tired chuckle and fixed Daniel's hair for him. 

 

“That makes the two of us.” 

 

*

 

“Jihoon, haaa... That tickles, baby.” Seongwu was squirming, they barely made it to the (now empty) backseat of Seongwu’s car when Jihoon started taking off Seongwu’s pants. He impatiently yanked down his own right after.

 

“Hyung, you're so mean... Mmmmh, showing off like that.” Jihoon stroked his own rod in frenzy while his tongue slurped busily around his hyung’s navel. Seongwu was pushed to the corner, half-seated and his back against the door. Jihoon made Seongwu hold his own shirt, bunched above his chest. He held on to the edge of the backrest using his other hand, his legs wide open: one dangling to the floor, the other slung over Jihoon’s shoulder. Jihoon made loud squelching noises with his mouth as he licked and lapped around the planes of Seongwu’s abdomen, and all he could do was fight the tickling sensation of Jihoon’s hot and wet tongue pressing and rubbing against him. Seongwu’s (now swollen and hard) dick was twitching as it lay unnoticed on one of his thighs, and he could feel himself getting wet by his own trickling self. 

 

“Baby, touch me…” Seongwu panted.

 

“But I'm not done?” Jihoon momentarily lifted his head to look at Seongwu with wide innocent eyes, his tongue sweeping the saliva dribbling off his own chin. The pads of Jihoon’s fingertips took over and they pressed against Seongwu’s tummy, his index finger dipping into the pool he created inside Seongwu’s bellybutton. 

 

Jihoon smirked when Seongwu shook sensitively. “Baby, please…” Seongwu lifted his hips but Jihoon continued to ignore his pleas and chose to press his lips against the gap between Seongwu’s chest instead. He let go of his shaft in favor of teasing Seongwu’s nipple, the rest of his fingers remained prodding around his hyung's beautiful tummy.

 

“Baby, please? Or let me touch myself?” Seongwu begged, one hand flying to cup Jihoon’s face. 

 

“Hmmm… No.” Jihoon stuck a tongue at his whimpering hyung. 

 

Seongwu’s legs kicked the air in defiance but his cries turned to moans when Jihoon surprisingly popped Seongwu’s dick onto his mouth.

 

“Yesss, oh god, baby…” Seongwu rammed up into Jihoon’s mouth with a little more force than intended and the tip hit the roof of Jihoon’s mouth, his balls slammed against Jihoon’s chin. They groaned at the same time. 

 

Jihoon’s hands moved from Seongwu’s stomach, down to his thighs and when Seongwu thrusted upwards, Jihoon cupped his ass. Seongwu felt ticklish when Jihoon traced the space between his cheeks with his fingertips. Jihoon hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, then Seongwu’s hole opened conveniently. He screamed when Jihoon pushed a finger in. It was dry.

 

Seongwu pulled on Jihoon’s hair and hit his shoulder several times but the younger was too busy working his tongue and hands that Seongwu had to reach for the lube in the pocket behind the driver's seat himself. Jihoon’s tongue swirling against the skin on Seongwu’s tip made Seongwu keen, dropping the uncapped lube on his stomach. Jihoon finally noticed it. He squeezed the bottle into Seongwu’s tummy, spilling the clear fluid everywhere and the brat had the time of his life dipping his fingers in it, tracing and pressing his blunt nails around the planes of Seongwu’s abs. 

 

“If you don't stretch me soon, I'll unload in your mouth.” Seongwu warned in between shallow breaths, Jihoon rolled his eyes at the empty threat and released Seongwu’s cock from his mouth. But he gave it a few long licks and even kissed the tip before he sat up to sling Seongwu’s other leg over his arm. He folded Seongwu and with lube-coated fingers, entered Seongwu’s hole with two. 

 

“Fuckkk~” Seongwu’s moans grow louder and Jihoon kneaded one mound of Seongwu’s cheek before inserting one more finger. 

 

Seongwu blindly squeezed more lube into Jihoon’s hands, making the younger cluck his tongue when Seongwu missed. Jihoon guided the stream of liquid that fell on his forearm towards the hole and its coldness made Seongwu squirm. Jihoon sat closer and lined his rod up. The moment he removed his fingers, Seongwu cried at the gape but Jihoon pushing in turned his cries into relief. Jihoon didn't wait for Seongwu to adjust to him, he immediately rolled his hips and Seongwu’s voice wavered mid-moan.

 

Jihoon fucked into him wildly; Seongwu’s back was digging against the door handle, Seongwu’s hands were scrambling for purchase against the backseat because Jihoon felt so good, his swollen dick gliding in snuggly, burning its way into Seongwu.

 

Seongwu joined his rhythm, pushed his hips against Jihoon’s, until he was finally lying down, arms circling around Jihoon’s neck. Once Seongwu’s back found comfort in the plush leather seat, he opened his legs wider, falling from their perch on Jihoon's shoulders. Jihoon buried into him deeper like this and his arms tugged the younger down until their breaths are mingling, Jihoon hovering over him, just a hairsbreadth away.

 

Seongwu searched Jihoon's eyes for resistance and when he found none, he pushed his face closer to kiss him.

 

Jihoon groaned into his mouth, and his lower register made Seongwu’s toes curl in pleasure. Seongwu slithered his tongue in, tasting traces of himself in Jihoon's tongue. The younger indulged him, pressing hungrily against his burning and slick tongue. The slurping noises they both make, added to the obscene sound of skin slapping and the frenzied rocking of the younger, fucking him like Jihoon owned him, only made the pits of Seongwu’s stomach tighten. Seongwu’s cock bounced along and whenever it grazes Jihoon's stomach, he was pushed closer to the edge. Jihoon's mouth was insistent against his own and Jihoon kept on kneading his ass while fucking him hard and in no time, Seongwu was shooting waves of pleasure, riding his high with the thick streams of heat as Jihoon came together with him. 

 

Seongwu smiled when Jihoon nibbled on his lowerlip, the younger lazily thrusting into him, and Seongwu locking his ankles on the back of Jihoon's waist, as they made their way down from ecstasy. 

 

“I want you, Seongwu hyung.” Jihoon opened his lips wider to accommodate Seongwu’s upper lip. 

 

“You already have me, what else do you need?” Seongwu whispered against his lips.

 

“No, I want you. I want you.” Jihoon's voice was shaking and his hands traced his hips up and stopped on the sides of his waist. His thumbs tracing the muscles of where Seongwu’s happy trail begins. His thick lips pressing and pressing against Seongwu’s mouth.

 

“What do you mean? Hey… baby?” Seongwu cupped his jaw in an attempt to stop his kisses, but Jihoon continued nosing his way down Seongwu’s jaw and leaving open mouthed kisses against his skin. Seongwu was getting a semi again but he needed to understand what Jihoon was saying.

 

“Hyung, I want you so much.” Seongwu fought a moan when Jihoon bit the skin just under his ear. He was startled when he heard Jihoon sniffing wetly. He was crying.

 

“Jihoon!?” Seongwu scrambled to sit upright. He placed both hands on the sides of Jihoon's neck and forced the younger to look at him. 

 

It was like being punched in the chest, seeing Jihoon cry like that. His lips were trembling as heavy tears streamed down both sides of his cheeks. Seongwu wiped his cheeks with his thumb, but more fat droplets kept rolling down. Seongwu felt his own eyes prick. 

 

“Baby, please talk to me? What can hyung do?” Seongwu tried to wipe Jihoon's face with his hands but he was shaking too.

 

“What should I do, Seongwu hyung?” Jihoon's voice cracked in agony and Seongwu felt his own tears escape.

 

“What do you mean, Jihoon?” Seongwu asked back, desperation obvious in his voice.

 

Jihoon looked away and tried to escape but Seongwu’s hold on him was unyielding. 

 

Jihoon gnawed on his lowerlip and his eyes changed, like he just made a decision on his own again. Seongwu was panicking inside. It was like this too, when he disappeared from Seongwu for a couple of days in the past.

 

“I'm sorry, it was nothing, I… Please just forget it.” Jihoon looked away and wiped his own tears furiously. 

 

“Park Jihoon!” Seongwu yelled.

 

Jihoon looked back at him, gaze already steeled and he looked nothing like the fragile boy he was just moments ago.

 

Seongwu hated it. Seongwu felt like being locked on the other side of the wall where he could never reach Jihoon. He hated it.

 

“Is that it? You tell me you want me and then, and then you'd just tell me to forget it?” Seongwu hissed angrily, moving away from Jihoon to reach the box of moist towels from the dashboard, he pulled angrily at them. He sniffed and wiped his own body with much force than necessary.

 

“Stop, you’d hurt yourself.”Jihoon pried the sheets from Seongwu’s hands.

 

“Do I mean that little to you?” Seongwu heard his own voice breaking, his tears continued flowing and Jihoon's ice façade melted right there. The younger pulled him close and tucked Seongwu’s face under his chin.

 

“I'm so sorry, hyung. Please don't cry. God, I'm so sorry.” Jihoon kissed Seongwu's hair and even if it smells like hairspray, he still buried his lips on the crown of Seongwu's head.

 

“Then what do you mean, why were you crying? And why wouldn't you tell me?” Seongwu hit Jihoon's chest lightly.

 

“It was selfish of me. It's not because I don't trust you, of course I do. You know that. I just, I didn't want you to feel bad, after knowing how I feel.” Jihoon exhaled and his breath tickled Seongwu's scalp.

 

Seongwu looked up at him, waiting.

 

“I want you so much, Seongwu hyung. I want you back.”


	17. Spicy dinner needs a whole lotta milk

“Jihoon… Are you serious right now? You really want us back together?” Seongwu wiped Jihoon's tear-streaked face and tried to catch the younger's gaze.

 

“Yes and no.” Jihoon replied honestly, finally looking straight into Seongwu's eyes.

 

“Wha-what do yo-” Seongwu spluttered, Jihoon held a finger in the air for Seongwu to let him finish.

 

“Yes, I'm serious about what I feel about you… but no, hyung. I don't want us back together. I told you it was selfish of me, it's not just about us anymore. Daniel and Minhyunnie hyung is in the picture now. I just, I don't know, I felt like I needed to let you know.” Jihoon hung his head again, feeling nothing but regret at his own actions.

 

“Jihoon,” Seongwu exhaled, “Okay, alright. Just… thank you. For telling me. I don't want you keeping things bottled up on your own, okay?”

 

“You don't have to worry, hyung. This will pass soon… I guess. I didn't know what I was thinking. I won't entertain these kinds of thoughts anymore, I promise.” Jihoon smiled at him, but Seongwu could tell it wasn't genuine. He's known Jihoon for so long now that he could easily tell when the younger was lying. Seongwu also knew that Jihoon isn't the dramatic type, he wouldn't shed tears over it if it was just a fleeting emotion.

 

Seongwu sighed. There's no use beating around the bush. Jihoon just confessed he was catching feelings. The question is, how long had Jihoon been hiding this…

 

“Since when?” Seongwu asked, eyes determined to keep the subject afloat.

 

“Maybe ever since my last break up?” Jihoon whispered like he was talking to himself, gaze avoiding that of his hyung.

 

Seongwu swallowed loudly.

 

Shit.

 

Jihoon's last boyfriend was a keeper. Seongwu had always liked him for Jihoon. The two had been perfect together. The guy even tried to get acquainted with Seongwu even though he was aware of the nature of the relationship Seongwu and Jihoon had. They had the cleanest and most formal break up too. After that, he personally met with Seongwu to apologize for not being able to take care of Jihoon. Out of all of Jihoon's exes (including himself), he was probably the most likeable in Seongwu's opinion. Jihoon was heartbroken then, but he dealt with it by focusing more on his studies. Jihoon was on his final year in high school then, so Seongwu thought that the impending graduation was the reason for their separation. Why else would Jihoon let him go, right?

 

Seongwu sighed.

 

“We called it quits not entirely because of you, hyung, don't worry. We both had reasons. Mine was the dread of long distance relationships… But thinking about it now, he probably saw this coming.” Jihoon linked his fingers together and propped his chin on them, lost in his own thoughts for a while. Then he buried his face on his hands.

 

“Ugh, I'm so stupid!” Jihoon yelled into his palms.

 

Seongwu couldn't help but let a smile escape at the younger's adorable outburst, Jihoon had always been effortlessly cute like that. No wonder even Hwang Minhyun is smitten. Wait…

 

“Then explain Hwang Minhyun. In case you've forgotten Jihoon, I'm not the one who declared “We are so going to get ‘Best Couple for this year's Ball’!” Seongwu glared at Jihoon, and then proceeded to imitate the way Jihoon danced (like an old man). The younger was batshit crazy for his Minhyunnie hyung, Seongwu remembered it clearly, the day Jihoon first talked with his crush over a box of milk. Seongwu cringed just remembering it.

 

But Jihoon just fell silent and Seongwu was hurled into a mini panic attack for a while before Jihoon finally let out a long sigh, lifted his head and stared at Seongwu with tearful eyes and confessed, “I was stupid, okay? I thought he was the love of my life, someone more than a crush! And then this happened!” Jihoon gestured at Seongwu's body.

 

Seongwu furrowed his brows and shook his head, telling Jihoon he doesn't get it.

 

“This!” Jihoon cupped Seongwu's face and then his fingers slowly travelled down Seongwu's chin, his Adam's apple, the hollow in between his collarbones, the line dividing his chest, down to the mounds of abdominal muscles until Jihoon’s touch finally stopped at Seongwu's belly button. “This…” Jihoon repeated slowly as he felt around the dip.

 

And fuck if it didn't turn Seongwu on. He could feel himself growing heavier down there. If only Jihoon's hand would travel lowe-

 

“Anyway, I think Minhyunnie hyung should know too. He's the reason I'm telling you this, after all.” Jihoon said then bit his own lowerlip, looking scared and apologetic, and Seongwu couldn't do anything but place a palm over Jihoon's shaking hand on his stomach. At least Jihoon wasn't going through this alone.

 

 

*

 

 

Earlier, when Jihoon and Minhyun entered the flower shop on their way to the Theatre Hall, they were greeted by a very familiar, gentle voice. Jihoon's eyes zeroed in on the tall guy behind the counter. He was smiling brightly. Exactly like the day when he last said goodbye to Jihoon.

 

“Jihoon-hyung, is it really you?”

 

Minhyun tugged on Jihoon's hand and asked if he knew the employee. Jihoon would like to answer how he didn’t only know him, he was once in love with him. But Jihoon kept a tightlipped smile and quickly nodded, feigning cheerfulness.

 

“Oh, I left my wallet in the car. I'll be right back. Go catch up with your friend.” Minhyun kissed Jihoon's forehead and the back of his palm before letting go and walking back to the glass doors.

 

The chimes rattling when the door swung close filled the silence. Jihoon decided to greet his former boyfriend like he promised when they parted ways nearly a year ago: as a good hyung.

 

“Hey… I didn't know you'd be here. No wonder the shop was familiar.” Jihoon ran a finger on the leaves of the potted succulents on the countertop. Jihoon had only been here once before.

 

“Yeah, my cousin had an emergency and I came down to lend a hand. Anyway, your new boyfriend is quite a catch, hyung.” He chuckled brightly, and Jihoon was easily reminded of the good times they had. Jihoon didn't have lingering feelings, just that, the words he left Jihoon with came flooding back along with the memories.

 

“How's Seongwu hyung?” he asked when Jihoon’s hand reached the next pot.

 

Jihoon chewed on his lowerlip. This is exactly why the memories aren't welcome.

 

“Seongwu hyung is, as always, doing fine. He’s a carefree spirit, if you remembered.” Jihoon hoped he sounded nonchalant. He felt an itch on his scalp and scratched it with a finger before clearing his throat, hoping to move on to a different topic.

 

“Hyung, don’t be mad but... I really thought… by now… that you'd be with Seongwu hyung… I'm sorry, Jihoon hyung. I know this is no longer any of my business, but your current boyfriend looked like he really cares for you. Don't let him become another me.” He said the last part in such a small voice, Jihoon would've missed it if he wasn't so familiar with his ex’s old habits.

 

Before Jihoon could come up with a reply, the gentle song of the wind chimes filled the air as the door opened to let Minhyun back in.

 

 

 

 

Minhyun and Jihoon left with the shopkeeper’s words, “I’ll always wish for your happiness.”

 

And Jihoon could never tell Minhyun how much that meant to him because Jihoon introduced him as only ‘a junior from the same high school.’ And not someone who gave up his own happiness just to give Jihoon a chance to have his own.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Seongwu stared at Jihoon with mouth hanging open in surprise.

 

“So what you're saying is… He might've broken up with you… for me?” Seongwu sputtered in disbelief. Seongwu's grip on Jihoon's hand tightened. The finger the younger had hooked on Seongwu's navel retracted and closed in his own fist.

 

Jihoon nodded solemnly. He, too, had only just figured this shit out. Jihoon didn't put much thought about it since the break up because he knew he should have been over Seongwu. And he honestly thought he was.

 

But once he entertained the thought, it all made sense to Jihoon.

 

It explained why Jihoon hated the cuddles Seongwu gave after sex. He had no problems with it when it came from Daniel and Minhyun. Jihoon also hated kissing Seongwu, because his heart kept jumping from his chest, and he didn't want to kiss him when it held no meaning. And all that sex between Jihoon and Daniel. It only started when Daniel said he had fucked Seongwu. Jihoon only wanted to try what Seongwu had. He didn't expect himself to like it very much but there he was. Jihoon pulled his hair in frustration.

 

In conclusion, Jihoon had always been in love with Seongwu. He was just too dumb to acknowledge it.

 

But being in love meant wishing for the other person’s happiness. And Jihoon knows it was no longer him that could make his hyung happy. Seongwu has Daniel now. And Jihoon holds the responsibility over Minhyun too.

 

“I already made up my mind, hyung. I'm going to tell Minhyunnie hyung everything tonight.” Jihoon said while giving a sad smile. Seongwu's heart clenched in pain at the younger's courage. Jihoon could lose his boyfriend, but he still chose to be honest. Seongwu had always admired that about him. But Minhyun…

 

“Minhyunnie’s going to cry. He’s learned to love you so much, Jihoon.” Seongwu felt the side of his face getting wet. He can't believe he was the one crying, but the possibility of Jihoon and Minhyun breaking up is just so painful. Why can't they all just be happy?

 

“Stop crying, Seongwu hyung.” Jihoon was whining but he was smiling. Only Seongwu could cry like that for the people he cares about. Jihoon hugged him, feeling his own shirt getting drenched in Seongwu's tears.

 

“Are you su-sure you have to tell him tonight?” Seongwu hiccupped, hugging Jihoon tighter.

 

“It’s unfair to keep him in the dark any longer. But… I won't let him go that easily. If he'd still accept me, that is.” Jihoon sighed and murmured, “It would be nice if he still chooses to be with me even after this. Minhyunnie hyung is so easy to love after all.” Jihoon smiled, kissing Seongwu's forehead.

 

“If he doesn't want you, you can come with me. I'll talk to Nielie. We won't ever make you feel lonely.” Seongwu said while wiping his own tears away, blowing his nose on the sheets he was clutching before he clambered over Jihoon's lap and kissed him full on the lips.

 

Jihoon's eyes widened in shock.

 

“Wha-.. Hyung… ?” Jihoon's face turned so red with all the blood rushing to fill his cheeks at Seongwu's forwardness (and that abrupt kiss, and Seongwu's arms around him, and Seongwu's delicious thighs over him).

 

Seongwu looked insulted when he said, “You brat... You really expected me to hold back? After knowing you still have feelings for me?” Seongwu glared at him with a pout. He pinched Jihoon's cheek when the younger didn't answer.

 

“I… I thought you'd avoid me, I thought you wouldn’t want anything to do with me anymore.” Jihoon looked at him with eyes unguarded and Seongwu could see his Jihoon, the boy who had been with him and has always held a special place in Seongwu's heart.

 

Seongwu sighed and let go of Jihoon's cheek to cup his face instead.

 

“Baby. You know I couldn't ever live without you. You already have me, you always will. I hope you finally get that through that thick skull of yours.” Seongwu kissed Jihoon eagerly, his hands knotting at the back of Jihoon's head. Jihoon moaned into his tongue and Seongwu rolled his hips closer, his hard cock sliding up against Jihoon's.

 

“So… what do we do now?” Jihoon asked after catching his breath, his eyes strangely shy as he looked up at Seongwu. Seongwu broke out in laughter, Jihoon being this… bashful is a sight! Seongwu never expected this of his brat.

 

Seongwu laughed and the vibrations of his body went straight into Jihoon's balls.

Jihoon tried to look unfazed but he knew that his hyung felt it when his cock twitched. Nevertheless, he maintained his game face on. Jihoon raised his brows and tried staring his hyung down to make him stop laughing but Seongwu caught his lip twitching with effort and Jihoon's cover got blown. Seongwu fought back a smile.

 

Seongwu sinuously wrapped both arms around Jihoon's neck and directed him a sultry gaze.

 

“Jihoon… Baby…” Seongwu gnawed on his own lip and made his voice sound needy. He grinded down, propping Jihoon's already hard rod in between his cheeks.

 

Jihoon shivered and gripped Seongwu's hips with both hands to stop him.

 

“Baby~” Seongwu moaned, his voice rough with want. Jihoon's cock pulsed in pleasure.

 

Jihoon let out an exasperated sigh, “Oh no, I wish I didn't tell you… You're totally acting like a jerk now!” Jihoon whined and buried his face into Seongwu's chest. He circled his nose in his hyung's clavicle, making the other giggle.

 

“You love me anyways, don’t you Jihoon?” Seongwu tickled Jihoon's neck and the younger hugged him tighter, determined to avoid Seongwu's teasing.

 

Seongwu swiveled his hips around to get Jihoon properly aligned to his hole. The younger, who seemed to still be half-unaware of Seongwu’s intention before, now sat rigid.

 

“We promised Minhyunnie we’d meet them for dinner, remember?” Seongwu reminded, blowing hot air in Jihoon's ear and Jihoon groaned in response.

 

“Better take me quick and-”

 

Jihoon lifted Seongwu with ease and successfully shut him up, using the arm around his waist and aligning his dick into his hyung's still moist hole, he entered, skin catching on the rim.

 

Seongwu moaned in rapid breaths when Jihoon made his way into him inch by inch. By the time Seongwu was fully seated, Jihoon looked up at him and Seongwu involuntarily tightened around him when he saw Jihoon's eyes. He's never felt like this with Jihoon before… there’s this force between them, the air in the small space between their bodies felt like it was charged with something electric and Seongwu felt the hair on his nape stand on end.

 

Because Jihoon's eyes… They're filled with so much want.

 

Jihoon exhaled shakily, looking up at Seongwu with glassy eyes, something powerful pooling in the back of his lids. He gripped a handful of Seongwu's ass and his hyung trembled in his hold, walls clenching around him.

 

Seongwu moaned lusciously, thighs clamping on both sides of Jihoon's hips and gyrated forward, bringing their bodies closer. Jihoon felt the tip of Seongwu's heavy cock dripping on his stomach and he rammed up into him, making Seongwu’s cock bounce in pleasure, smearing clear fluid around Jihoon’s middle.

 

Seongwu leaned down to kiss him but Jihoon placed both hands on his jaw to stop him. Seongwu understood and pressed their foreheads instead, breaths mingling.

 

Jihoon rolled his pelvis up again and Seongwu let out a cry, throwing his head back in bliss. Jihoon fucks into him so slowly yet so hard and Seongwu was so fucking ecstatic. Jihoon's other hand trailed down Seongwu's chest. He pinched Seongwu's nipple and the hyung let out a groan. Jihoon's other hand crawled to his favorite part and the moment Jihoon's index finger pushed in Seongwu's belly button, Seongwu's walls constricted and squeezed Jihoon’s already swollen rod. His hyung squirted, shooting ribbons of thick jizz all over Jihoon's chest.

 

Jihoon stroke him through it, pumping in time with his thrusts. Seongwu in return rode Jihoon like never before, their moans mingling as they pick up the pace of their hips.

 

 

*

 

 

Daniel and Minhyun sat on the same side of the table Minhyun had booked. Daniel played with Minhyun's fingers, always amazed at the disparity between their hand sizes. He laid his head on his hyung's shoulder as he fiddled with Minhyun's palm, their hands propped on Minhyuns lap. Minhyun indulged Daniel as he browse the menu with his free hand.

 

This was nothing new, Daniel had always been at home in Minhyun's presence.

 

An idea crossed Daniel’s mind but he dismissed it as soon as it had formed. He shook his head in an attempt to shake the naughty idea away. Minhyun shrugged the shoulder Daniel's been leaning on and made the younger look up.

Daniel directed his eyes up and saw Minhyun looking down at him in inquiry. He looked so much like a cat from Daniel's point of view. His inquisitive eyebrows were raised and his lips were pouting and Daniel was so overcome with the urge to just squish his hyung's lips. With his own.

 

Daniel shook his head sideways again in another useless attempt to drive the intrusive thoughts away.

 

But Minhyun cupped his chin with his free hand and forced Daniel to look at him.

 

When Daniel wasn't offered a choice, he returned his hyung's gaze.

 

And would you take a look at that, Daniel thought.

 

Minhyun visibly colored under the heat of Daniel's stare. His cheeks and the tips of his ears were splashed with red in no time. They stared at each other until Minhyun cleared his throat awkwardly and dropped his gaze, his hand returning to the table menu he had been reading. He wanted to try something. He was curious how his hyung would react.

 

Daniel's fingers resumed their dance on Minhyun's palm and the elder just let him, not minding it one bit. Minhyun had always been fond of the younger and their skinship had always been comfortable. But Daniel's blunt nails began travelling towards the insides of Minhyun's wrist, the younger's forearm now comfortably resting on top of Minhyun's crotch. Minhyun fought to ignore the weight on his front but it was futile. His cock stirred awake.

 

Then, Daniel's long and beautiful fingers started crawling down Minhyun's wrist until they reached his hyung's inner thigh.

 

Minhyun prayed that Daniel wouldn't notice, when Daniel brushed his inner thigh and the heel of his hand pressed lightly down Minhyun's front.

 

Minhyun jolted on his seat and Daniel's lips found his neck.

 

“Hyung…” Daniel whispered seductively and Minhyun felt himself growing into fullness.

 

“Is this fine?” Daniel asked, his hand now blatantly massaging Minhyun through his pants.

 

Minhyun fought a moan by biting his own lip. He looked around and the nearest occupied table was still three booths away so nobody was paying them attention. Minhyun felt another squeeze and he caught Daniel's wrist.

 

“Niel?” Minhyun hooked a (shaky) finger on Daniel's chin to make him look up.

 

“Hyung~ I want to do it with you too.” Daniel whined at him and Minhyun was a hairbreadth away from giving in to Daniel's puppy eyes.

 

Minhyun exhaled a sigh and pushed his own chair back, leaving Daniel hanging in the air.

 

Minhyun then stood up and brisk walked into the bathroom. Halfway there, he stopped and looked back to see the round shape of Daniel's head and the dejected slouch of his shoulders. Minhyun giggled internally.

 

He tapped a passing server on his way to deliver a message.

 

Daniel's knees bounced in panic. He didn't know Minhyun would react like that. Will this affect their friendship? Oh god, Daniel seriously fucked this up!

He was rehearsing his apology when a waiter reached his table and whispered in his ear.

 

“Sir, your friend is asking you to bring his purse into the toilets.”

 

 

 

*

 

 

“Minhyun hyung?” Daniel hesitantly knocked, Minhyun's handbag tucked under his arm. Daniel didn't have time to compose his apology and he was fidgeting in his spot when the door swung open and he was suddenly being pulled inside.

 

Daniel's back hit the door close and Minhyun placed a hand on the surface beside his face. The glare his hyung directed at him gave Daniel a shiver.

 

“Hyung, listen. I’m-” But Daniel dropped his jaw and his pants at the same time. Minhyun kneeled in front of him, already helping him out of his boxers and stroking him into fullness. Daniel was so shocked he must have remained frozen the entire time. He heard a moan and realized belatedly that it was himself.

 

“Hyung… God, oh that's…” Daniel groaned when Minhyun looked up at him. Fuck, his thin lips encircling the head and the tip of his tongue tickling the slit of Daniel's hard shaft rendered the younger speechless. Damn it, Daniel will never be good at this! When Minhyun's hands found the base and traced the protruding veins around, Daniel felt himself already growing full and ready to burst.

 

“Hyung, I'm… Is this really okay?” Daniel bit the back of his own hand, dropping Minhyun's clutch bag into the floor.

 

Daniel thought Minhyun nodded in response since Minhyun bobbed his head, taking Daniel deeper into his mouth, but the younger can’t be 100% sure.

 

“Hyung, no, wait…” Daniel wrapped Minhyun's head in his palm, stopping the motions and pausing the pleasure he was bringing into Daniel's cock.

 

Daniel shivered a little when Minhyun let go of him, his hyung sitting back on his heels and glaring up at him. He looked up at Daniel with bunched eyebrows, irritated at Daniel for making him stop. Daniel felt guilty, imagining his hyung with ears and a tail swishing sideways impatiently.

 

“Are you seriously asking if this is okay when I was already kneeling in front of you, my hands and mouth both around your cock?” Minhyun tightened his hold on Daniel's rod, pumping him angrily. Daniel's hips buckled, his other hand now clutching the door knob for support.

 

“Okay hyung. It's just… I needed to hear it from you.” Daniel shyly reasoned, his breath coming in short quick bursts, the hold he had on Minhyun's head loosening when his hyung moved closer and swallowed him whole.

 

Daniel groaned when his tip reached the tighter enclosure of Minhyun's throat.

 

“Oh, god… shit, ah hyung…” Daniel's voice was shaking in time with Minhyun's mouth movements. He planted his feet firmly on the ground, legs parted for Minhyun.

 

Daniel wasn't able to warn his hyung when Minhyun's nose tickled the sparse hair above Daniel's cock and the slit bumped the back of Minhyun's throat. His hyung swallowed everything and although Minhyun's eyes began tearing up, he smiled up at Daniel when the younger finally collected his bearings. Daniel noticed belatedly that Minhyun was jerking off too and that explained the mess his hand was in when not even a tiny drop of Daniel escaped his mouth.

 

 

*

 

 

“Hyung, you should've let me help you too.” Daniel wrapped his arms around Minhyun's waist who was facing the sink now, after getting his toothbrush from his purse. Daniel rubbed his nose on Minhyun's nape, his breath tickling the older.

 

“As much as I want to, we don't have the luxury of place and time.” Minhyun smiled at Daniel's reflection in the mirror.

 

“Then next time? You promise?” Daniel lit up and bit Minhyun's reddening ear playfully.

 

“Yeah, why not?” Minhyun feigned nonchalance, his heart beating ridiculously fast.

 

“You're the best, hyung. Ah, I love you so much.” Daniel peppered his cheek with kisses and although Minhyun felt butterflies in his belly, he can't brush off the weight forming in his heart.

 

Minhyun finished brushing his teeth with a clingy Daniel playing with his ears. And his heart.

 

 

*

 

 

Daniel texted Seongwu for a location update and the reply he received was very obviously typed out by Jihoon.

 

“They're on their way, I guess.” Daniel showed Minhyun his phone.

 

_Only dumb people text their boyfriends who are obviously driving. Also, if you're a real Angel (as your record states here), your dick should have been smaller because angels don’t get that much action anyways. Go to hell you dumb giant dick monster._

 

Daniel wailed exaggeratedly and Minhyun pat his best friend's back in pity, chuckling silently, loving the exchange the youngsters were playing.

 

When they finally arrived, Seongwu immediately jumped into Daniel's arms who was waiting by the entrance to greet them.

 

Seongwu looked freshly showered, Daniel noticed. Jihoon hit his shoulder when he was walking by and Daniel just threw him a smirk instead of a snarky comeback because Seongwu quickly pulled Daniel's face in for a kiss.

 

Jihoon left Seongwu with Daniel and made his way inside to where Minhyun was waiting. The older had his arms open and Jihoon fell into them gladly, Minhyun kissed him a little longer than usual.

 

“I missed you, darling.” Minhyun whispered, kissing both of Jihoon's cheeks tenderly. Jihoon enveloped him in a tighter hug and they sat down side by side, holding hands under the table.

 

When Daniel and Seongwu came in, Minhyun and Jihoon had already started with their appetizer soups. Seongwu complained at being left out, but Daniel just looked at the couple seated in front of him apologetically, murmuring sorry’s for making them wait.

 

The meal went on smoothly, except for the little game Seongwu started playing with Jihoon under the table. For reasons unknown, seeing Minhyun fussing over Jihoon irked Seongwu. He's heard of Minhyun's habits before but it's his first time seeing it happen with his own eyes. Seongwu couldn't stop himself from glaring at Jihoon when Minhyun began wiping the edges of Jihoon's mouth midbite.

 

He nudged Jihoon's foot under the table gently enough to catch the younger's attention without alerting the overly fussy Minhyun beside him.

 

Jihoon raised his brows at Seongwu. Seongwu gestured with his chin, asking what was up with Minhyun. Jihoon shrugged his shoulder in response. Seongwu pursed his lips, unsatisfied, and leaned closer to Daniel. Daniel sensed Seongwu's uneasiness and whispered, “’Sup?”

 

Seongwu just smiled at his boyfriend and shook his head extra cutely, making Daniel giggle and planting a kiss on the tip of Seongwu's nose instead.

 

“Nielah, what are you doing, putting oil on Seongwu's nose.” Minhyun reached out to dab a napkin on Seongwu's face and Seongwu caught Jihoon glaring at him.

 

Seongwu giggled, heart changing to like Minhyun's overly fussy habits instead. Seongwu felt a nudge under the table and he was pleased with the glare Jihoon was still sending his way.

 

It was Seongwu's turn to shrug his shoulders at Jihoon, feigning ignorance.

 

Seongwu tried to copy Minhyun and started paying extra attention to how messy Daniel was eating his steak, folding the edges of Daniel's sleeves while his boyfriend was cutting the meat.

 

“Thank you hyung. You're the best.” Daniel whispered in his ear and kissed Seongwu right in the mouth.

 

Minhyun and Jihoon coughed at the same time, drawing the couple's attention from across them.

 

“What the hell.” “What the fuck.” They chorused.

 

Seongwu and Daniel just raised their brows in tandem.

 

“People are trying to eat!” Jihoon lashed out, pouring more tabasco sauce in his pasta than he originally intended.

 

When he ate a mouthful, he was shocked at the heat that burned his mouth, stinging all the way down his throat. He punched his knee several times in an attempt to stop the tears but the spice just overpowered him. He let out a huge cry and everyone at the table turned to look at him in alarm. Jihoon felt his eyes letting out steam in rivulets and in a split second, he was already surrounded. He barely recognizes who was who with all that fire in his mouth but one was offering him a glass of water, the other was wiping his watery face, while the other was holding his hand and patting his back in hopes of soothing him.

 

Jihoon accepted the water and started drowning himself in it. After a few more gulps, he can finally start to feel his tongue again.

 

“Jihoonie, are you okay?” “Darling is it fine now?” “Baby?”

 

Jihoon rolled his eyes. He wiped his face using the edges of his shirt and waved his hand to shoo the guys away.

 

“It was nothing, just a bit spicy.” Jihoon cleared his throat and took another glass of water (probably Seongwu's) as the rest of them went back to their seats.

 

“Do you want me to order you some milk to chase the spiciness away?” Minhyun asked, hand still around Jihoon, rubbing along his shoulder.

 

“You could give him your milk if you want.” Seongwu whispered as he took his place across Jihoon, smirking at Minhyun. Daniel draped over Seongwu and guffawed.

 

“Ignore him, hyung. We could… maybe get cheese?” Jihoon asked Minhyun. Minhyun nodded and smiled at him, kissing his temple, his cheek, and the corner of Jihoon's lips.

 

“People are trying to eat!” Seongwu and Daniel complained in perfect sync.

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

They were walking down to the parking lot after dinner when Seongwu skipped closer to Jihoon, tugging Daniel along because they were holding hands.

 

“Remember what I told you? If he won't take you, you can come with us.” Seongwu whispered in Jihoon's ear when Minhyun walked to the other side of the car.

 

“Okay, okay, hyung. Thanks.”

 

Even for Daniel who was briefed by Seongwu before dinner about Jihoon's plan, it was still surprising when Jihoon hugged Seongwu. And. Clung. To. Him.

 

Jihoon never showed even just a sliver of his vulnerable side to Daniel and the sight of it shook Daniel to the core. Jihoon looked like he needed more strength so Daniel went on to join their hug too. Daniel will have a word with his bestfriend if Minhyun dares to reject Jihoon.

 

They stayed like that until Minhyun slammed the driver's door shut to complain how unfair they were treating him by leaving him out of the group hug. He jogged to where the three were and wrapped them all in his arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (づ￣ ³￣)づ
> 
> To Nikki, Rynn, Mei, Ai, Shaz~ who understand what I mean even with just a single 😉
> 
> I found a circle of crazily brilliant friends who enabled my writing even though all I am is a dicc, they're all brains and I am proud of sharing just one single cell with them. Thank you lovely people. I hope I could update soon to keep this organ alive.


	18. Kiss me through the phone

Jihoon's eyes roamed the streets for markers and soon realized he wasn't able to plan this far ahead. Minhyun seemed intent on driving towards the Hwang estate and that is definitely not good for Jihoon and his confession.

“Hyung, can you take me to the dorms instead?”

Jihoon knows Minhyun isn't the kind to kick him out in the middle of the night but still, if Minhyun will need some time away, Jihoon would respect that. And Jihoon couldn't exactly do that if they had to spend the night under the same roof.

“Do you need anything from your room, darling?” Minhyun asked, eyes still on the road.

“Yeah! I need to… I need to finish that report on Méliès, it's due soon.” Jihoon worried his lowerlip with his teeth, goodluck lying to Hwang Minhyun, the small voice in the back of his head helpfully supplied.

Minhyun began slowing down, he heaved a deep sigh and soon pulled over on a deserted road, one hand pinching the bridge of his nose.

Jihoon knew his cover was blown but he didn't expect the sudden stop.

“Is… is everything okay, hyung?” Jihoon started to reach for Minhyun's hand that was clasped tightly on the gear but Jihoon stopped halfway.

“Jihoon, you're keeping something from me.” Minhyun stated, resigned.

Jihoon regretted it as soon as he heard Minhyun's voice. His hyung sounded so tired. Minhyun needed to drive the both of them home after this, and Jihoon worries for his hyung’s safety. He also couldn't ignore the absence of the endearment. Jihoon missed it already.

Jihoon wondered if the side of the road is a decent enough place for him to start this conversation, he rehearsed what he's going to say in his head again, in case. He clenched his fists and heaved a sigh. No, Jihoon countered, better get Minhyun home first. But at the same time, it's like it's now or never. And Jihoon has always been one to get things over and done with as soon as he made up his mind.

 

Jihoon takes a deep breath audibly and Minhyun turned to look at him. Under the yellow glow of the street lamp, the shadows below Minhyun's eyes became more prominent. Jihoon's heart clenched. The weary voice makes sense now. His hyung has a lot on his plate, being on his final year and all, and Jihoon was about to add to his burden. Jihoon had never hated himself as much as he does now.

But he can't keep this on any longer, Jihoon reasoned against the little voice in his head. Minhyun is the other half of this relationship, it's his right to know.

Jihoon swallowed the lump that has been weighing on the back of his throat. He's not going to show any tears, he decided.

“Hyung. There's something I need to tell you.” Jihoon wanted to hold Minhyun's hand so much. He wanted to feel the older's comforting warmth but Jihoon couldn't. He needed to do this on his own. The lump was now sitting in Jihoon's chest and it's making breathing so damn hard and it weighed a ton more when Minhyun, the ever attentive one, turned to face Jihoon fully, his whole being dedicated to listen. Jihoon's eyes welled but he fought it back. He had no right to the comfort of crying.

Minhyun, seeing Jihoon's eyes, began to quickly catch up. He suddenly sensed where this was going. His brain worked faster and started piecing the puzzle together.

“If you're breaking up with me, for whatever reaso-” Minhyun began slowly and Jihoon's eyes widened dramatically in response. Minhyun stopped talking just to take in Jihoon's shocked face. Ah… the beauty, Minhyun thought, mesmerized, momentarily sidetracked.

“Hyung… Ho-how did you-?” Jihoon was so taken by surprised he blurted it out. He covered his mouth with his hand to stop himself from more blabber. So much for the rehearsed speech.

“So you are? Breaking up with me?” Minhyun's head tilted to the side and the way he spoke it, so calmly, so emotionless, made Jihoon feel… underwhelmed. This wasn't what Jihoon was expecting. He was prepared to receive outrage, shock, even tears, but not… this. Minhyun was just sat there, waiting for Jihoon's reply (ever so calmly), his face showing zero distress.

Jihoon suddenly felt played. This was excruciatingly hard for him. How could it be so… easy for his hyung? Jihoon took in another loaded air before speaking, willing his voice to sound as calm as he wanted to appear before his ever so composed hyung.

“I realized that… I'm still in love with Seongwu hyung. But seeing him happy is the most important for me so, I won't do anything about it. If you don't want to be with me anymore, I'll understand.”

There.

Direct to the point.

The rehearsed one had too much embellishments anyway. Jihoon realized the lump in his chest had disappeared. It was just… gone. But along with it, he felt strangely hollow inside.

“Took you long enough.” Minhyun smiled at him and patted the crown of his head. Jihoon's head snapped up at that.

“What?!” Jihoon furrowed his eyebrows. That doesn't make sense. But Minhyun smiled at him and leaned in to kiss his forehead.

Jihoon was more than stunned.

Minhyun isn't making any sense!

Minhyun chuckled and cupped Jihoon's cheeks with both palms. Jihoon stared blankly at his stupidly handsome smiling face.

“I've always known there was something between you two. This… arrangement you have, it won't even be possible if you've truly let each other go. Seongwu had always been open about it. He's always loved you. At first I thought it was just him, and you were just too kind to turn him down. But the more I get to be with you, the more I understand.”

Minhyun smiled wider and Jihoon just blinked repeatedly in surprise. Minhyun took it as a sign to elaborate.

“You’ve felt it without even having to acknowledge it. You give so much of yourself to people you love without asking for anything in return. Yes, you are kind, but you are so much more than that. You have a big heart, darling. You love, and you are worth every bit of it in return. I still love you, I think it would be very difficult for me to stop. So if you're breaking up with me because of this, I'll let you go, but if the decision is up to me, then I'm here, I'm saying this doesn't change my affection towards you at all, and I'm still very much yours if you would be mine. “ Minhyun chuckled lowly when the tears finally spilled from the corners of Jihoon's eyes.

Jihoon scrambled from his seat to climb on Minhyun's lap. He cried. He cried so hard Minhyun's neck was drenched with tears in no time.

Jihoon felt a lot of things and one of them he was sure was relief. Like putting off a heavy backpack at the end of a long day. He had been expecting to break his own heart by severing ties with Minhyun over this but Minhyun just took it all in stride, still willing to accept Jihoon. Disbelief. Marvel. But mostly, overwhelming relief.

Minhyun just kept on rubbing the back of his head, down to the small of his back. Whispering how much he appreciated Jihoon for being honest with him. Jihoon cried harder. He didn't deserve Hwang Minhyun. But just when he thought it, Minhyun whispered the exact opposite on the crown of Jihoon's head.

“You deserve so much love, darling.”

Jihoon lifted his face to look at Minhyun and the older wiped his tear-soaked face using both thumbs.

“But if I could be more honest, I'd want you to know…” Minhyun's hands moved lower to the sides of Jihoon's neck, “…that I was jealous at first,” then traced the lines of the younger's shoulders, “I’m not someone who easily shares what's mine,” down to Jihoon's arms, waist, and finally found a resting place on the mounds of Jihoon's ass.

“I'll win you back.” Minhyun declared before squeezing, forcing a moan out of Jihoon.

 

*

 

Seongwu's head was spinning with worry. He allowed Daniel to hold him up as they entered Seongwu's apartment. Daniel deposited him on the couch and went off to fetch his hyung something to drink.

“Angel, come back here please.” Seongwu pleaded, melting to fit himself in the couchseat.

“Be right back, hyung!” Daniel shouted.

Seongwu closed his eyes and whined, his arms flailing about.

Daniel found him in such a state. He chuckled at Seongwu's antics, putting down the glass of water on the table and tried to help Seongwu get up.

“Such a whiny baby.” Daniel murmured, holding Seongwu up by the armpits, cajoling him to sit properly.

“Drink up, hyung.” But Seongwu just pouted and glared at Daniel when Daniel reached to get the water.

Daniel helped him drink and when Daniel was finally satisfied, he pulled back to kiss Seongwu's forehead, telling him he did a good job.

“You missed.” Seongwu pursed his glossy, rehydrated lips and directed it towards Daniel's mouth. But Daniel moved away in time to drink up whatever remained in the glass, looking down at Seongwu mischievously.

Daniel found it difficult to move around when a clingy Seongwu latched onto him, wrapping his arms around Daniel's waist and followed him like a glued shadow when Daniel moved to the kitchen to return the glass. Seongwu didn't budge when Daniel snooped around Seongwu's stash of junk food in hopes of finding a stray packet of gummies.

When Daniel was tiptoeing around to look for more in the cupboards, Seongwu planted his face on the space between Daniel's shoulder blades and the younger broke out in giggles, turning around to stop his hyung because it tickled.

He caught Seongwu by the jaw with his palms and Seongwu gave Daniel the most adorable pout, the corners of his lips turned down, his eyes twinkling.

Daniel heaved a sigh and finally gave in, planting a soft kiss against his hyung's pout. Daniel was about to pull back, but Seongwu leaned into him, chasing his lips. The arms around Daniel's waist tightening as Seongwu trapped him until the edge of the kitchen counter started digging against Daniel's lowerback.

Seongwu kissed him passionately and Daniel returned the favor by opening his mouth, allowing Seongwu to explore inside. His hands cupping Seongwu's jaw quickly moved towards the back of his hyung's head, fingers slotting between short, dark hair. It took Daniel a minute but he soon noticed how Seongwu was rubbing his front, already hard, against Daniel's thigh.

“Hyung, that's-” Daniel's hands descended to cage his hyung's waist, pulling their bodies together. Seongwu's crotch was burning hard against his.

“Hyung, ah. Fuck, why are you so hot?” Daniel's hands sneaked themselves under Seongwu's waistband and kneaded the soft skin of his ass.

Seongwu threw his head back and circled his hips, following along Daniel's rhythm. Daniel rolled his hips against Seongwu's gyrations and soon enough, both felt their pants becoming unbearably tight.

It was sloppy and rushed, but they managed to get their pants down in haste. Seongwu shivered a bit when the cool breeze hit his bum but Daniel's wide palms relieved him in seconds when the younger resumed his ministrations.

He played with Seongwu's flesh, alternating between tight and loose grasp, leaving crescent shaped marks on the edges of Seongwu's hips, pulling the slimmer body closer to his own, their cocks rubbing against each other's hips. Daniel smirked when Seongwu's hands flutteringly searched for purchase on his shoulders, his hyung losing strength from his legs. Daniel let go of Seongwu's ass and they jiggle a bit so he could cup the backs of his thighs and lift him up. Seongwu wrapped both arms instinctively around Daniel's neck and the younger turned them around so that Seongwu was perched on the counter.

Daniel pulled him closer once he was sat, Seongwu's legs tight around his waist. Daniel forced the older's legs loose and held them wide open with both hands. Seongwu propped himself up with his hands behind him.  
Daniel leaned down to leave a trail of open mouthed kisses from Seongwu's knee to his inner thigh.

Daniel noticed Seongwu's cock twitching when he bit the soft, pale skin an inch away from Seongwu's balls. Daniel gave one of his hyung's legs over to rest on his shoulder so that his now freed hand could start playing with his own cock.

Seongwu seeing Daniel palming himself let out a choked moan and quickly sat back up to reach Daniel's mouth with his own. Seongwu threw both arms around the younger's neck and gave his tongue a burning lick. Daniel pulled back before Seongwu was satisfied and the older whined in desperation. Daniel quickly placed two fingers inside Seongwu's mouth to make amends.

Seongwu sucked on Daniel's fingers with gusto, making indecent noises as he went. Daniel’s other palm quickly encircled his own pulsing dick, imitating the tightness of Seongwu's mouth around his fingers.

Seongwu's hips lifted as he begged for Daniel's attention. Seeing Seongwu in this state made Daniel impatient so he pulled his wet fingers out from Seongwu's mouth. Seongwu licked his own lips to cut the string of spit that stayed connected with Daniel's fingertips which are now very much leading downwards until they reached the older's crotch.  
Seongwu widened his legs to accommodate Daniel's wide shoulders. The younger is now bent, licking the head of Seongwu's cock, smearing the pool of liquid collecting over the tip. His wet fingers prodding around under Seongwu's balls, searching blindly for his hole.

Seongwu upped his hips a bit more and Daniel seized this chance to lift him better by grabbing one thigh while his other hand successfully dipped into his hyung's quivering hole. Seongwu let out a loud moan and clamped down on Daniel's fingers, shivering as the intrusive double digit began scissoring inside almost immediately. Daniel's learned by now how much Seongwu loved surprises. His tongue that was originally lapping around the tip began to slide down, licking his way through the underside, until he reached the base. He slurped up one of his hyung's sacks and Seongwu choked and gasped, his slim frame shaking at the sensation. Soon, Daniel moved back up to properly encase his lips around Seongwu, flattening his tongue and hollowing his cheeks as he bobbed his head.

Daniel kept sucking whilst stretching Seongwu from the inside, his saliva dribbling down to coat his fingers more. He added one more finger. Everytime he pushes inside, Seongwu's grip on his hair tightened and the moans his hyung was letting out made Daniel miss the warm tightness around his cock.

Daniel eagerly ate, lips tight downward, until the tip reached the most uncomfortable depths of his throat. He fought the rising bile that came with it and relaxed the back of his throat to accommodate the length of Seongwu's shaft and he was rewarded by a drawn out groan and a fluttering hole sucking his hand deeper and deeper.

Daniel repeated the routine until his throat finally adjusted and the sensation every time the head passed the tight constriction of his throat became a welcome intrusion. He quickened the pace and the telltale sign of Seongwu's impending orgasm quickly materialized. His hyung's loud moans turned into voiceless gasps, the fingers pulling his hair stilled until the blunt nails dug against Daniel's scalp, and the balls of his feet slid along the surface of Daniel's back in many attempts to find purchase.

But Daniel released his cock with a pop right before Seongwu toppled over the edge. Seongwu's gasps turned into cries. His hips gyrated against the air wildly, his hands traveling down to cup Daniel's ass as he desperately pulled the younger closer. But Daniel wouldn't budge. He even removed his fingers and left Seongwu gaping, clenching against space.

“Pleaaaase Angel, oh no, I need you so much, please.” Seongwu pleaded with his entire being, his eyes watering and his hands shaking as they roam around Daniel's chest and abdomen.

“Tell me what you want?” Daniel asked softly, his dry hand flying to wipe the side of Seongwu's tear-streaked face, his own cock was hurting so much and was desperate for the clenching hole just a few inches away, but he was having so much fun with this extremely desperate Seongwu.

“Please, please… I want you to fuck me so hard, so fucking hard, Angel, please… I just want your huge dick inside m-” Seongwu whimpered and turned his face so he could catch Daniel's fingers with his mouth. He began sucking on the younger's fingers impatiently, cornering Daniel into seeing what he was missing by drawing this out. Daniel tried to one-up Seongwu by grabbing Seongwu's rod using his free hand without warning. Seongwu's hips buckled in response and his hyung thrusted unashamedly into the circle of his palm. Seongwu smirked when Daniel realized he made the wrong move. He gave the younger a playful bite on his knuckle before letting Daniel go.

Daniel finally gave in and moved his hands underneath his hyung in order to lift Seongwu onto his own waiting cock. Seongwu was finally wrapped around him, legs tight around his waist. Daniel aligned his cock into his hyung's hole using one hand and Seongwu hungrily sucked him in. They both let out loud groans and Daniel momentarily lost strength in his legs that he almost dropped Seongwu back to the countertop.

Seongwu used this chance to pull Daniel even closer, the younger's hard and throbbing shaft filling him up tightly and reaching him deeper. Seongwu's cried against Daniel's shoulder.

“Yes! Oh god, this! Ah…” Seongwu's voice was shaking in staccato, what with the intensity of Daniel's thrusts. There wasn't enough lubrication and the tight heat of Seongwu's walls was unrelentingly aflame, swallowing Daniel in his entirety, milking him in no time. Daniel didn't expect it but he himself was soon shaking, his dick exploding with warmth, filling Seongwu's insides with even hotter mess. Seongwu's hips rolled along with his, suctioning him properly as he emptied himself. Seongwu bit down hard on Daniel's shoulder as his hyung's cock trembled against Daniel's stomach. Daniel didn't even have to think about it, he stroked his hyung into completion as his own cum began dripping out of Seongwu's hole and trickled down the insides of his own legs.

 

*

 

“Okay, tell me why you're being unnecessarily needy.” Daniel returned to the couch, gathering up Seongwu's legs and putting them on his lap when he sat beside his lounging hyung, already wiped clean of the previous round.

But Seongwu got up and straddled his lap instead. Daniel hissed a little when Seongwu bit the side of his neck without warning. Daniel placed both hands on either side of Seongwu's hips, squeezing a little to make his hyung stop with the biting. Seongwu licked the bruising skin and rubbed the soreness away using the tip of his nose.

“You won't leave me?” Seongwu asked once again, his voice small. He already asked Daniel back in the restaurant, then in the car, then again just now.

“I told you hyung. I won't.” Daniel rubbed soothing circles down Seongwu's back, kissing his hyung's temple.

“Promise? No matter what happens between Jihoon and Minhyun?” Seongwu asked, his forehead digging against the curve between Daniel's neck and shoulder.

“My answer remains the same. I'm not going anywhere.” Daniel pressed his lips on the space between Seongwu's eyebrows. Seongwu gave him a teary smile and kissed him hard right on the mouth.

“Thank you very much, angel.” Seongwu murmured as he rubbed his face against the nook of Daniel's jaw.

 

*

 

“Call him.” Minhyun commanded and Jihoon trembled inside. He was so fucking turned on, what with a bossy Hwang Minhyun now sitting naked on Jihoon's stomach. His hyung's pale skin was coated with a light sheen of sweat and he was still glowing from the orgasm he had just a while ago. He looked fucking gorgeous.

“Hyung…” Jihoon tried reaching for Minhyun but the older slapped his hand away.

“I said, call him.” Minhyun jutted his jaw towards the direction of the pile of hastily discarded clothes lying near them on top of Minhyun's sheets. This was very uncharacteristic of Minhyun and Jihoon was loving every bit of this particular version. Jihoon reached for his jeans, he remembered his phone was inside the pocket.

“Wh-what do I say?” Jihoon hesitated, his finger hovering over the keys on screen. Of course Seongwu was on his top speed dial, his habits betraying his emotions once again.

“I want you to tell him everything I'm doing.” Minhyun rolled his hips once and the muscles of Jihoon's stomach clenched involuntarily as he felt his hyung's still wet and sticky hole fluttering over him. He could feel himself quickly growing into full hardness again, remembering minutes ago, how he came unrestrained inside his hyung.  
“It's ringing… He picked up.” Jihoon stated. Minhyun could hear the barrage of words from the other line.

Minhyun smirked and leaned down, poised to lick Jihoon's nipple.

 _Tell him._  Minhyun mouthed the words and Jihoon nodded and swallowed when a warm wet tongue swiped across his sensitive bud.

“Minhyun hyung… He’s licking me now…” Jihoon moaned when Minhyun bit his nipple hard as punishment.

 _Tell him where_. Minhyun soothed the swollen nub with his tongue.

  
“My… my nibbles…” Jihoon cried because Minhyun sucked on it loudly.

Minhyun could hear the expletives being shouted from the other end of the line.

 _Don't hang up_. Jihoon nodded and told Seongwu not to drop the call. _Beg_.

“Please don't… please Seongwu hyung, don’t end the call.” He heard Seongwu let out an exasperated sigh in response, Jihoon couldn’t deny that he felt his rod twitching at that. Minhyun smiled brightly when he felt the moist tip poking against the back of his thighs. Minhyun touched the neglected bud beside the one he's sucking and Jihoon groaned, his hips lifting consequently.

“My other… ha… He’s sucking and playing with my ni… ahhh.. my nipples...” Jihoon whined and he could hear Seongwu let out a low ‘fuck Hwang Minhyun’ and Jihoon's face burned when he heard Seongwu relay it to Daniel. He heard Daniel ask him to put Jihoon on speaker and Jihoon thrashed beneath Minhyun in defiance.

“No, Seongwu hyung, don’t! Ah!” Jihoon almost dropped the phone when Minhyun moved his ass lower so that he was sitting over Jihoon's cock, the younger's rod slotted right underneath Minhyun's balls. The heat and weight Minhyun brought over Jihoon's front along with his hyung's wet tongue over his chest reduced Jihoon into a sobbing mess. Seongwu on the phone kept asking him what's happening now and it only amplified Jihoon's shame, his hand found Minhyun's shoulder and he squeezed for help.

Minhyun looked up at him, winked (a failure when compared with Jihoon's own but his good looking face more than made up for it) and stuck his tongue out to lick the line that divides Jihoon's chest. Jihoon whimpered. Minhyun eyed the phone and Jihoon nodded.

“Minhyun hyung is licking my chest. Ngh, he's moving lower. Ah! He…” Jihoon swallowed. “…he bit me.” The curse that Jihoon heard over the phone was from two people and Jihoon was so embarrassed he wanted to die. But his dick had a different idea. He could feel himself getting unbearably full, precum already trickling down, cock desperate for more contact.

“I'm so hard and wet… please…” Jihoon begged for Minhyun and it was too late when he realized he had said it aloud for the other couple to hear too. Seongwu let out a growl and Jihoon heard a smack before Daniel yelped in pain.

 _Beg for it_ , Minhyun mouthed. Jihoon swallowed and his free hand clutched the sheets.

“Minhyun hyung, please. Touch me. Touch me please….” Jihoon could hear himself near sobbing and Seongwu on the phone was already screaming ‘Fuck you Hwang!’ repeatedly. Minhyun heard it too so he finally moved lower and licked his way along Jihoon's stomach down to the area between his hipbones, until he reached the pulsing wet head of Jihoon's shaft. Minhyun eyed Jihoon meaningfully and Jihoon began relaying the events through the call.

“Minhyun hyung, ah~” Jihoon bit his lowerlip and shivered when he felt warm liquid dripping down his cock. “He… ah… spit and tongue. Ah!” Minhyun was spitting on him, and fuck, it was too sexy. Minhyun soon lathered it all over with both hands stroking his cock up and down.

“He's licking the slit… ah! Pumping me slowly and…” Jihoon trailed off but the audible smack of skin as Minhyun blew him with his mouth and hands filled the silence. Jihoon cried, trembling uncontrollably when Minhyun went down, his cock reaching the tight ring of muscle inside his hyung's throat.

Jihoon heard Seongwu's breath hitch and he too began panting rhythmically. The both of them soon moaned in synchrony and although Jihoon wasn’t sure, his mind supplied him of images of Daniel sucking Seongwu off and the sensation Jihoon felt when his own cock reached the back of Minhyun's throat was indescribable. He reached the peak almost instantly but Minhyun freed his cock just moments before he got there.

“Hyung~” Jihoon thrashed and whined and Seongwu on the phone groaned in response. Minhyun moved back to straddle his lap in haste and quickly aligned his hole on the twitching rod. He sunk slowly at first but the leftover cum and the sweat and saliva he had coated Jihoon with made the glide down smooth and easy. Minhyun moaned loudly for the first time and Seongwu on the other side of the phone cursed. Jihoon found it weirdly enticing, realizing Seongwu was turned on by what Minhyun and Jihoon were doing, he thrusted upwards without hesitation and Minhyun's cock bounced, slapping Jihoon's stomach. Minhyun cried, his knees began shaking as they framed either sides of Jihoon's hips.

“You're so tight, hyung.” Jihoon voiced loudly and both Seongwu and Minhyun expressed their desires, Seongwu whimpering and Minhyun with a high pitched moan.

Jihoon held on tightly onto his hyung's hip when Minhyun clamped down on him, the older realizing what Jihoon was doing, and so Jihoon fucked him harder, his hips pistoning up, producing loud slapping noises and turning Minhyun's moans into full on mewls.  
“Fuck, that's huge.” Seongwu muttered from his side and Jihoon felt himself swelling even bigger. He planted the soles of his feet on the bed and geared up to fuck his hyung real good.

Minhyun tried to steady himself over Jihoon's lap but with the intensity of Jihoon's thrusts, he soon collapsed on top of the younger's torso, Jihoon's hand on his hip moved over to squeeze one of his ass cheeks.

Minhyun tried so hard to stay quiet but his ‘ah, ah, ah’s’ came out even with his lips muffled against Jihoon's temple. In this proximity (Jihoon's phone was poised on his other ear) Minhyun could hear similar sounds from the other side of the call. Skin slapping against skin, Seongwu moaning and expressing just how huge the cock inside of him was, but what triggered Minhyun the most were the deep and heavy groans coming out from Daniel.

Minhyun heard him mutter “So damn tight” and he couldn't help but tighten around Jihoon. Jihoon buried himself deeper, and stayed there, bottoming out before pulling out and coming back in faster just to do it all over again.

At this point, Minhyun was in tears, heart pounding and sweaty all over, hips stuttering and voice nearly breaking. He was so close and Jihoon knew it. The younger weaved his hand between their tight hug to stroke Minhyun. The moment Jihoon's thumb pressed against the slit, Minhyun splashed all over his thumb, spraying across their chests and Jihoon rolled his hips, allowing Minhyun to ride his orgasm out.

Jihoon dropped the phone to capture Minhyun's jaw and they exhanged deep and wet kisses until Jihoon was done milking his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encountered a slump but got back up to post this. Ehe 😉


	19. Of all the lies I heard, I love you was my favourite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: spanking, slut behaviour

“What the bloody fuck was that?” Seongwu lifted Minhyun by the collar until the latter was standing up, face level with his own.

“Good morning to you too, Seongwu.” Minhyun tried to pry Seongwu's hands off but the other was adamant, eyebrows scrunched and nose flaring in anger.

“Whoever allowed you to play with me while fucking my brat?” Seongwu was definitely trying to shake Minhyun with his grip on the taller one’s collars but the latter was built too solidly for Seongwu's strength.

“Calm down, Ongie. It wasn't my idea.” Minhyun waited for Seongwu to drop his glare, but the latter just raised his brows, silently demanding an explanation.

 

*

  
Minhyun lifted himself off of Jihoon and reached for the younger's phone. He pressed the button to ‘end call’ and collapsed beside Jihoon's panting figure.

“You did great, kitten.” Jihoon laid on his side to face the older, his own arm supporting his head, the other reaching over to comb through the matted strands of Minhyun's bangs, drenched by sweat.

Minhyun snuggled closer, lying on top of Jihoon's bicep, kissing Jihoon's lips. “But I didn't know how to do it, did I sound too pushy?” Minhyun whined and buried his face against Jihoon's neck, flushing in embarrassment.

Jihoon let out a chuckle, it soon turned into a yawn. “No, you sounded perfect. I love it when you take control.” Jihoon's voice sounded raspy and it definitely was the reason why Minhyun inched even closer, until Jihoon could feel the older's cock twitching wetly against Jihoon's thigh. Jihoon wanted to go at it again, he does. But his body was craving for sleep, he’s had an emotional day, and he couldn't even remember how many times he had an orgasm within the past 24 hours alone.

“If I fuck you again hyung, I might just fall asleep mid-cum, I swear.” He pulled Minhyun's face up and gave him a lazy kiss.

“It's alright, darling. I just… can I touch you? I'll play with myself, don't worry.” Minhyun sat up, arranged Jihoon so the younger was lying on his back again, and straddled one of Jihoon's thighs. “You can go ahead and sleep, I'll clean up afterwards.” Minhyun leaned down to peck the younger on the lips but Jihoon's hand clasped his hyung's nape tightly and deepened the kiss. Saliva trickled from the side of Minhyun's lips when he let out a surprised gasp and Jihoon lapped it up afterwards.

“Okay, kitten. Have your way with me.” Jihoon kissed the corner of Minhyun's lips. He smirked, raised his arms and placed his hands behind his head. He showed Minhyun what a proper, sexy wink _should_ look like and he felt the older trembling, hips already rolling against Jihoon's thigh. Half of Minhyun's torso fell on top of Jihoon heavily when the older draped his already wet front against Jihoon's side. Minhyun's chest was burning hot, his stomach too, still moist and sticky, and he rubbed himself against Jihoon, his legs encasing one of Jihoon's tightly. Minhyun was grinding deliciously against him, nipple against nipple and Jihoon let out a moan. He could feel Minhyun's heart beating wildly against his side, the other's kittenish whimpers muffled against one side of Jihoon's neck.

Minhyun's erection glided smoothly between their tight bodies, hot and pulsing, while the older's hand swept over Jihoon's sweaty chest, down to his stomach, and soon fluttered over his cock.

Jihoon could feel himself slowly getting hard again inside Minhyun's rocking grasp, but too soon, Minhyun drifted even lower, his palm now cupping Jihoon's balls. Minhyun's thumb traced the large vein that parted his sack and Jihoon's knee jerked in reflex, making him groan against the digit pressing down on him. Minhyun's hand flew up, tight as he went, and started stroking Jihoon again, picking up the pace this time, wet palm circling Jihoon's shaft. His tongue darted out to leave open mouthed kisses against Jihoon's neck, then lower, until he reached Jihoon's chest again. Instead of biting, he slurped up one rosy bud, sucked on it until tender, and pressed his tongue flat against the nub to soothe. He then flicked his tongue, making Jihoon curse out loud. Minhyun sat up, smiling, satisfied at himself. Jihoon placed a hand atop his hyung's thighs when Minhyun occupied both of Jihoon's hips. Minhyun leaned down, tilted his head and gave Jihoon's lips a slow lick. Jihoon parted his lips and caught Minhyun's tongue with his teeth. They made out languidly until Jihoon heard smacking noises down there.

“Is this is how you want it, darling?” Minhyun asked in between laboured breaths and lazy kisses, his hips bouncing lightly over Jihoon's crotch the whole time.

Jihoon smirked, “Yes, make me forget anyone, make me yours.” When Minhyun nodded fervently, Jihoon's hand searched blindly around Minhyun's backside and caught the older's finger fucking into his own hole. Jihoon's hard cock stirred beneath his hyung's and he inserted one finger to join along with Minhyun's own.

With the length of their cocks grinding together, sticky fluids everywhere, slurping noises produced by their lips in a searing kiss, Minhyun's tight hole sucking his and Jihoon's fingers, Minhyun was trembling in no time. Jihoon added two more and Minhyun cried against his mouth, chest heaving in desperate attempts to accommodate the number of fingers penetrating him. His toes curled when Jihoon pressed against his walls, blunt nails massaging him from the inside. His cock swelled painfully and he grinded it against Jihoon's own twitching shaft. Minhyun encased them both in one hand and pumped them together until he was shaking uncontrollably. He came, coating Jihoon with white hot mess as well, all the while his tongue was busily getting sucked, his asshole fucked by Jihoon's hand relentlessly, and his own hand stroking them both. Jihoon only came when Minhyun's walls tightened until he couldn't move his fingers anymore and his dick stroked to perfection, coated by Minhyun's love.

“Hyung…” Jihoon muttered, his eyelids drooping heavily, “from now on…” But Minhyun didn't get to hear the rest of it as the younger snoozed undisturbed through the night even with Minhyun cleaning him up using his mouth.

 

 

*

 

 

“Fuck you, Hwang.” Seongwu pushed Minhyun by the chest, the latter falling back to his chair. He tried straightening up the crumpled part of his otherwise crisp white shirt. His chest looked amazing in it, Seongwu's brain noticed belatedly. Seongwu leaned against the side of the table, biting his own lowerlip.

“Is there something else you need?” Minhyun asked, rolling his chair forward, attention drifting back into the stack of papers he was perusing before Seongwu came storming in.

“Yeah… I'm… Look, I'm sorry about just now…” Seongwu said, eyes glued to the floor, voice barely audible, aware of his own shame filling his face with colour.

“Hey,” Minhyun walked over and placed both hands on the table, caging Seongwu in. “…no blood, no foul. It's okay, I understand.” Minhyun placed a hand on Seongwu's cheek, his thumb brushing against the marks on the latter's face.

Seongwu spluttered and chuckled, “Did you just quote Edward Cullen?”

It was Minhyun's turn to blush.

“Fuck you, Hwang.” Seongwu repeated, chuckled and pulled Minhyun closer by the hoops on the latter’s belt, until their fronts were pressed flush against each other.

“You would literally, won't you?” Minhyun giggled when Seongwu bit the other's lowerlip until Minhyun whined in pain.

Minhyun tilted his head to kiss Seongwu properly, he wanted to be gentle but the other was having none of it. Seongwu grabbed both mounds of Minhyun's ass in his palms and pulled him closer, grinded against him, his mouth sucking Minhyun's tongue in.

Seongwu kneaded his butt eagerly, one hand crawling inside under Minhyun's waistband and down into his underwear to cup his naked ass. Seongwu's hand was burning against Minhyun's skin and he was not being gentle, the crescents of his nails digging into Minhyun's backside. Minhyun rocked against him when Seongwu gathered his flesh tightly, one of his fingertips teasing Minhyun's hole. Minhyun pulled back from Seongwu's mouth, gasping.

“The room isn't soundproofed.” Minhyun whined against Seongwu's unforgiving scraping along his fluttering hole, now desperate to be filled with more than Seongwu's finger.

Seongwu's other hand, the one outside Minhyun's pants, lifted and hit Minhyun's ass loudly. It wasn't painful but the shock it brought to Minhyun made him moan embarrassingly loud. His knees buckled and he fell against Seongwu's figure, rubbing their fronts harshly in the process. He could feel himself growing hard against Seongwu's erection.

“Do you want everyone outside to hear their Vice Chairman begging for my cock?” Seongwu whispered against Minhyun's lips, the other trembling in his hold.

Minhyun was now burning red, not only the tips of his ears, but his whole face right down to his neck. He whimpered and tried to straighten his legs but it only made him grind himself more against Seongwu.

“Oh, you needy slut.” Seongwu sang and Minhyun's cock twitched, hands scrambling for purchase atop Seongwu's shoulders.

“What does Minhyunnie want?” Seongwu let up on Minhyun's ass and moved to retrieve his hand. But Minhyun grabbed his wrist and forced his hand to stay there.

“Fuck me. Here. Right now.” Minhyun whispered, his other hand guiding Seongwu's hand into his mouth, and then sucking on the other's fingers. His tongue swirled around Seongwu, coating every digit carefully. Seongwu groaned in response, his other hand that was inside Minhyun's pants now grabbed around liberally, kneading the plump flesh greedily. Minhyun undid his own pants whilst busily sucking Seongwu's fingers. He let the fabric drop along with his underwear until they pooled around his ankles. He then pried Seongwu's pants open and the other grunted when his hard cock was set free.

Seongwu removed his hand from Minhyun's mouth and immediately lathered his wet fingers over Minhyun's hole, his other hand assisting by squeezing the other cheek apart. Minhyun was soon filled with two fingers until the first knuckle and his lips found Seongwu's. Their rods were in contact and the heat that they shared melted Minhyun all over. Seongwu got up from his perch on the table and without letting go of Minhyun's hole, he turned him around so that Minhyun was facing the table and Seongwu was caging him from behind. Minhyun arched his back and turned his head so that he could kiss Seongwu while the latter was fingerfucking him, now using three.

Seongwu soon let go and kneeled, biting one of Minhyun's asscheeks before he started licking around the pinkish, crinkling hole that was busy sucking his fingers in.

“Ongie, that's a bit… Nghh…” Seongwu tsked when Minhyun wiggled about.

“Stop moving or I'll spank you again.” Seongwu warned. Minhyun stilled for a millisecond before decidedly continuing his gyrations. Seongwu stood and captured Minhyun by the jaw, the latter's back pressed flush against Seongwu's chest.

“You know what you deserved after conniving with my brat? More spanking.” Seongwu smirked when Minhyun nodded infinitesimally.

“Say it then. Tell me what you deserve.” Seongwu kissed his cheek tenderly before planting a palm over one mound of Minhyun's ass. Minhyun pressed against his burning touch.

“S-spanking. I deserved to be-!” The sound of slap echoed around the small room and Minhyun felt the burn down on his ass belatedly. His heart raced against his ribs and the fingers inside him stilled when he clamped down involuntarily. His balls tightened with it and his knees shook. God, he loved it. He moaned in appreciation.

“You little slut.” Seongwu muttered and Minhyun breathed in rapidly, he relaxed his muscles. The fingers started pistoning inside again as soon as he loosened. He mewled and Seongwu kneaded the reddening flesh. The pale skin soon coloured in the shape of Seongwu's palm and the sight made Seongwu groan. His cock was hurting from neglect but Minhyun's tight hole needed more stretching. Seongwu kneeled again and rained little kisses where his handprint was visible.

Minhyun jutted his ass even closer into Seongwu's face, demanding for more. Seongwu crumpled the flesh with his other hand before slapping it, seeing up close how the plump cheek jiggle at the blow. Minhyun whimpered and Seongwu hurriedly inserted one more finger before Minhyun tightened. The added intrusion sent Minhyun shaking, he was now collapsed over the table, his back arched, ass still jutted out with the way Seongwu was almost fisting him. Seongwu ushered in rivulets of his own saliva into Minhyun's hole, until the pumping of his fingers produced obscenely loud squelching sounds. Minhyun cried for Seongwu to put it in.

“Please, please, fuck me now, Ongie. I can't-” he sobbed openly, “can't wait…” Minhyun was repeating it like a chant and Seongwu palmed his own hard on, painfully red and so close to bursting.

When Seongwu pulled his fingers out, Minhyun's hole gaped invitingly and Seongwu hurriedly coated his own stick with the wet remains on his hand before pushing inside. Minhyun coughed mid-moan and Seongwu gripped his hips to steady him as he pushed deeper. The fit was snug and it almost sent Seongwu to the peak immediately but Minhyun ruined it by demanding for his cock to be touched too. Seongwu was a bit irked at Minhyun destroying his moment so he swung his arm out and hit Minhyun's other ass with his palm. It was a bit stronger than his previous slaps and Minhyun's walls clamped down on him extremely tight. Seongwu's knees shook at the sensation and he toppled over and crashed on Minhyun's back. Minhyun felt Seongwu's heart beating wildly against his back and he moved his hips strongly, fucking hard into Seongwu's dick.

“You little-” Seongwu couldn't finish because Minhyun reached an arm over, catching the back of Seongwu's head, forcing his lips against Seongwu's. They kissed harshly, tongues battling for dominance, all the while Minhyun fucking himself against Seongwu's cock in frenzy.

Seongwu's hand soon found Minhyun's leaking cock, liquid frothing at the top until his precum began dripping over important papers, and Seongwu smirked internally. Minhyun will be so fucking pissed later.

For now, he let the other think he's winning, giving up control while Minhyun set the pace, riding on Seongwu's cock at his leisure. Their kiss turned calmer too, Minhyun soon pulling back to guide Seongwu's hand back to his ass.

“More?” Seongwu asked and Minhyun bit his own lip in shame, but nodded eagerly.

Seongwu straightened his body and secured his footing before slamming inside powerfully, shaking Minhyun along, his ass bounced, his balls slapped and his voice trembled.

“You're fucking slutty, you know that?” Seongwu groaned, his hand circling and stroking Minhyun in short quick bursts. Minhyun's whole body quaked, legs opening and closing in the beat of Seongwu's stroke and thrusts.

“Please one more… Spank me, please…” Minhyun looked up at him, his eyes welling with tears and godfucking damnit, Seongwu almost lost it.

“Hwang, you little slut!” Seongwu snapped his hips hard before slapping Minhyun's ass, the sound of skin against skin amplifying the loud smack as Seongwu fucked into his tightening hole again and again. Minhyun was soon hunched over, biting his own forearm. Seongwu rolled his hips and pumped Minhyun, maintaining the rhythm until Minhyun came spurting without warning, his spunk showering the tabletop in thick white ribbons, his walls suffocating Seongwu's dick with how tight he clenched, forcing the cum out of Seongwu's stuttering hips. They remained connected all through it, their bodies shaking in time while holding each other tight.

*

“God, that was intense.” Seongwu panted when the fever passed, crawling away into Minhyun's chair only to collapse on the floor. He rested his forehead against the seat and waited for the strength of his legs to come back.

“Shit, shit! I seriously fucked up.” Seongwu heard Minhyun cursing, probably realizing what has been done to his paperwork. Seongwu found it sexy though. Minhyun didn't always run his mouth like that.

 

 

  
*

 

 

  
Jihoon found Daniel knocked out in their joint beds inside the dorm, limbs sprawled across the sheets, naked except for the skimpy boxers that cover nothing, seeing Daniel's huge dick peeking from one of the legholes. Jihoon quickly stripped, leaving himself only with his underwear on.

Jihoon tiptoed to his bed, crawled as quietly as possible, and situated himself on what little space he could find beside the sleeping figure. Jihoon followed the rise and fall of Daniel's naked chest and he gnawed on his lowerlip, stopping himself from reaching out to touch. The morning light was giving Daniel's pale skin a heavenly shimmer and Jihoon was so so tempted to trace the elegant slope of his nose, to the plump lips it was connected to, and the pointed chin that led to the bobbing Adams apple on Daniel's fairly long neck. Jihoon heaved a long sigh, and thought how different it would be if Seongwu didn't find Daniel. No no no, Jihoon shook his head in an attempt to drive the thought away. Of course he never wanted Daniel out of the picture, even if Seongwu and Daniel weren't together, Jihoon couldn't ever imagine another roommate, another friend, another anyone, who would be half as caring as Daniel. Jihoon scooted closer until he could feel the taller one’s body heat radiating without touching him. Daniel is very much like a puppy, so easy to love, so warm, and could readily make anyone feel at home. Jihoon leaned up to place a quiet kiss against Daniel's soft cheek.

If it's anyone but Daniel, maybe he had a chance. Jihoon would never entrust Seongwu to anyone other than Daniel after all.

Jihoon lied back down, curled near Daniel's side.

As if Daniel could feel him as soon as he was settled, huge hands searched blindly for him, tracing Jihoon's body. Daniel gathered Jihoon in his arms as he talked gibberish, his whole body trapping Jihoon in a bear hug, crushing Jihoon's face to his chest.

“Daniel, I can't breathe!” Jihoon repeatedly tapped against Daniel's arm.

“Jyuni?” Daniel rasped, blinked (almost) awake. But instead of letting go, he lifted Jihoon and dragged him when he turned to lie on his back so that Jihoon was lying on top of him, Jihoon's face smushed onto the middle of Daniel's chest.

“Stay here. Sleep more.” Daniel murmured and brushed the back of Jihoon's head making Jihoon melt in the warmth of Daniel's body. Strong arms wrapping him comfortably and all, but Daniel's cock beneath Jihoon's thigh was so fucking distracting. It wasn't even hard but Jihoon itched to touch it. Jihoon nudged it with his leg, hoping Daniel would wake up and feel it.

Daniel only exhaled loudly before turning into stone, sleeping like the dead again. Shit, Jihoon could make out the exact shape and measurement as it lied there right under his thigh. It was exuding a different warmth too, hotter than the rest of Daniel's body. Jihoon bit his own lip, fighting the urge to reach out and _touch_.

Shit, he can already feel that the limp member was so smooth against the skin of his thigh. Jihoon wiggled his hips to arrange his own slowly growing cock but Daniel wrapped him tighter inside his hug. Jihoon let out a cry but Daniel only folded his other leg, shifting a little so that his cock dislodged from underneath Jihoon's thigh, to directly in between Jihoon's legs.

 _Fuck_ , Jihoon thought, as he slowly felt himself growing. _Fuck, fuck._

The heat Daniel emits wasn’t helping. Jihoon wriggled to leave a space between their crotches, but he couldn't even move. The more he tried, the more he was rubbing against Daniel's huge yet lifeless dick. Jihoon was positive his face was as red as the hoodie he just took off.

Jihoon tried to escape the dead weight of Daniel's arms but Jihoon wasn't in the right position to pull himself up. Both of his arms were trapped too.

He resorted to the only thing he was capable of in the moment. He resorted to biting.

He picked the left side of Daniel's chest and sunk his teeth in. Daniel sprung awake, hands gripping Jihoon's shoulders to keep the attacker away. When Jihoon successfully escaped Daniel's ironclad grip on him, he frantically slid off Daniel's body only to end up with his face right in front of Daniel's crotch.

He swallowed when he was met with a twitch.

“What are you doing, Jihoonie?” Daniel rubbed on the abused mark on his chest, sitting up a bit to (sleepily) look at the other.

Jihoon glanced up at him from where he was positioned, and it was Daniel's turn to swallow. It wasn't hard to imagine _that_ , what with Jihoonie breathing right over Daniel's front.

When Jihoon directed his eyes back to Daniel's crotch again, the soft, limp dick was gone. Instead, a tent has formed inside Daniel's shorts. Jihoon smirked.

“Can I?” Jihoon looked up at Daniel in plea, hands already poised near Daniel's waistband.

“Oh no, am I still dreaming?” Daniel fell back on the bed, his hands rubbing his eyes. But Jihoon was getting impatient and he pinched the inner part of Daniel's thigh in irritation.

“Oww, what was that for?!” Daniel sat back up, his stomach flexing beautifully.

“Do you want me to blow you or not? Or I can just leave.” Jihoon moved to stand but Daniel was already clutching both of his wrists in no time.

  
“Wait, no, no, I'm sorry. Please don't go. Yes, a blowjob would be great. Thank you very much.” Daniel smiled at him, now fully awake, his eyes crinkling, his brows raised and all his teeth showing. And Jihoon was itching to play with his eagerness.

“Hmmm. I don’t feel like doing it anymore. I think I'll go now.” Jihoon pried his wrists away and moved to the edge of the bed. But before he could swing his legs over to get off, Daniel already got them, locked his hands around each ankle and pulled so that Jihoon was lying down, his back on the bed.

“You're not going anywhere.” Daniel pinned him down using his whole body and placed their hands above Jihoon's head. Jihoon felt their erections fitting together, only separated by two thin fabrics of underwear.

“Good morning, Jihoonie.” Daniel whispered before planting a kiss against Jihoon's forehead.

“Ew. Stop licking me, you have morning breath! Ew!” Jihoon struggled under Daniel's hold and the bigger one on top just chuckled, swiping his tongue against Jihoon's nose playfully.

With Jihoon's continuous thrashing, the tip of his cock soon peeked out from the waistband of his own boxer shorts and the garter pulled the skin of the head down, making Jihoon leak. He stopped his movements and went pliant underneath Daniel who was now gyrating over Jihoon after feeling the wetness on his stomach.

Daniel slid his hands from Jihoon's wrist upwards until their fingers interlocked. Jihoon tilted his head and gave Daniel’s lips a kiss.

Daniel pulled back in surprise, but his eyes went dark when Jihoon's hips rolled up against him, smearing more of his precum over Daniel's abs. Daniel gave a groan and went back into kissing Jihoon, the latter opening his mouth to taste more of what he just called ‘morning breath’.

Daniel didn't let go of Jihoon's hands and started rocking back into him without breaking the exchange of their tongues. Their hips soon began meeting in a coordinated rhythm, their torso brushing against each other as they raced towards the peak. Daniel was so close, his fluids drenching and soaking through his undies and his hips stuttered. But Jihoon suddenly parted his legs beneath him, breaking Daniel's momentum. Jihoon wrapped both legs around and over Daniel's thighs, locking his ankles on top of Daniel's butt. He pressed Daniel harder into him, clenching Daniel's fingers with his own at the same time, his hold getting tighter until their palms were sweating.

Jihoon was kissing him like he never wanted to breathe and Daniel gave it to him. Daniel thrusted into Jihoon's clothed hips and they moaned into each other's mouths. Daniel pulled back for a breather but Jihoon won't let up, his ankles dug against Daniel's ass and Daniel toppled on top of him, balls pressing perfectly over Jihoon's covered hole. Daniel could feel Jihoon fluttering below him underneath the thin fabric, hole desperate to be filled and his cock was twitching, but Daniel maintained his thrusts. His wet front gave Jihoon the satisfying rub and soon enough, Jihoon was shaking. Daniel moved away from Jihoon's mouth for a moment and they were both panting, Jihoon was still trembling, having been left on the precipice, one tiny push away from orgasm. Daniel yanked his own underwear down and made his way inside Jihoon through the leg hole of Jihoon's shorts.

The moment his burning rod touched Jihoon's skin, the latter hissed and exhaled a moan.

“Hyung…” Jihoon muttered. He felt Daniel twitch, leaking right over Jihoon's inner thigh. Daniel let out a curse.

Jihoon widened his eyes innocently, “I haven't been stretched. I'm not ready for it, hyung.”

A pause.

Daniel sat up, untangling Jihoon from him. He wrapped a hand around his shaft, already missing Jihoon's body heat. Still lying down, Jihoon shimmied his underwear down, in the slowest way possible.

It was torture for Daniel. His grip around himself tightened.

Jihoon opened his legs, giving Daniel a view of his naked, perfectly muscled and pale inner thighs, his wet, erect cock sat against his stomach, pointing towards a nipple. A small hand invaded Daniel's view and Jihoon moaned when he gave himself a pinch.

“Minhyun hyung left me sensitive right here.” Jihoon pressed the pad of his fingertips against his own bud and his cock bounced over his stomach. Daniel felt the same as his own shaft swelled inside his hold. Daniel’s gaze caught Jihoon's puckered hole opening a bit and he gave himself a much needed pump.

Jihoon sat up and reached the lube bottle on top of his desk.

 _“Hyung.”_ Jihoon went back to lying down, his back arched over the sheets, his legs sprawled around Daniel's frozen figure.

  
“Niel _hyung.”_ Jihoon giggled when Daniel’s cock spurted out a rivulet, producing a squelching sound. He handed the bottle over and Daniel's hand was shaking when he received it.

“Will you help me… _hyung?”_ Jihoon widened his legs, holding up the back of his knees.

“Ah, Jihoonie. You're so beautiful.” Daniel plopped himself over Jihoon's body, knocking out his breath in the process. Jihoon rolled his eyes and licked Daniel's lips, biting the lower one when Daniel aligned the bottle into Jihoon's hole. Daniel squeezed the bottle hard and Jihoon screamed, squirming under Daniel's hold as the cold sticky liquid penetrated him.

One contrastingly hot finger followed through and Jihoon’s lungs suddenly tightened. He panted hard, his hips trembling and the grip on his legs loosened. His hands flew around Daniel. One hand at the back of Daniel's head, the other digging against the wide expanse of skin covering Daniel's back.

“Faster, I can't hold it in any longer.” Jihoon struggled to stay still despite the onslaught of intruding fingers that followed.

  
“Got it, _boss.”_ Daniel smirked, lips crashing against Jihoon and the other was melting. Daniel was so warm. So hot too. Jihoon sobbed.

Two, three long fingers were inside him in no time. Jihoon felt so fucking close. It's been a while since he last felt this good, something stimulating him from the inside.

“Put it in now or I'm cumming withou- Ah!” Jihoon's back arched even higher, the back of his head digging into the pillows when Daniel pulled his hand away. Jihoon could feel himself gaping at the loss. He felt the warmed lube dripping out of his hole and his fingers clenched, burying nail marks against Daniel.

  
“Kang Daniel!” Jihoon screamed.

“I'm here, I'm here. Shhh.” Daniel used his dry hand to wipe the tears that spilled from Jihoon's eyes.

The kiss that followed was so soft and gentle and it made Jihoon want to cry for real. The hot tip of Daniel's cock soon pressed over Jihoon's hole and he could finally relax.

Daniel pushed in slowly, so agonizingly slow and gentle so Jihoon bit the other's tongue.

“Oww! Will you stop being a brat for a-” But Daniel couldn't complete his thoughts when Jihoon rocked into him, hole swallowing Daniel in one go, making him lose the strength of his legs and he fell into Jihoon hard. He slammed harder once he was in, his cock reaching even deeper inside, his balls slapped almost painfully against Jihoon's tailbone.

“Oh, god, you got bigger.” Jihoon told him breathlessly and _fuck_ if it didn't make Daniel's heart and cock swell.

“And you take me in so well. So fucking well.” Daniel smushed his lips against Jihoon's, his wet fingers gathering Jihoon's cock. Jihoon opened up and swirled a tongue over Daniel's. Their breaths were almost synchronized, their heartbeats rapidly racing together.

  
“Niel.. Niel _hyung,_ I'm...” Jihoon's voice cracked under one particularly dragging thrust and Daniel wriggled inside him, hips circling as he stayed deep.

Jihoon's hole clenched tighter around him and his toes curled. Jihoon cried out when he felt himself burst, Daniel's hold on him unwavering as he pumped Jihoon, whispering how beautiful Jihoon look whenever he came, and it made Jihoon shiver, his arms tightening as he held onto Daniel for dear life.

 

  
*

 

Jihoon woke up to Daftpunk blaring around the room.

Daniel's phone was ringing and the guy obviously couldn't be bothered. He was sleeping soundly, his snores reverberating from his latch on Jihoon's back. Jihoon tried but his escape was doomed to fail from the start, the ironclad grip of Daniel's muscled arms around his waist was unrelentingly solid. Jihoon stretched until he was able to pick up the phone.

It was Seongwu hyung.

Jihoon swiped to answer and a hysterical Seongwu was babbling away.

“-you doing why aren't you picking up.. Oh you finally picked up. Niellie! Angel! Help! Minhyunnie got drunk and he's crying I don't know what to do. We're at-” Jihoon removed the phone from his ear to look at the time.

 _Fuck,_ it was already 4pm. Jihoon missed his 2 o’clock class.

Jihoon placed the phone back into his ear and Seongwu was still rambling, “…looking for you and even though I wanted him to be the one to tell you…”

Seongwu then spoke away from the phone, “ _Minhyunnie, please that's enough. Yes, Daniel's on his way. Please stop crying, oh my god_.”

Jihoon heard a faint sob, yeah, sounded exactly like Jihoon's boyfriend, then a louder, “ _Niel-ah. I've been pining for 10 years, you're so dense!”_ and Seongwu was sighing.

He was back on the call and Jihoon could imagine him scratching the back of his ear when he spoke, “I don't know if he could downplay this when he's already waxing poetry about you for hours now, but yeah. He's been in love with you for a long time now and I hope you could talk to each other about this under more... sober circumstances but yeah... Please. Come help me get him home. I love you. Oh, and can we keep this from Jihoon? Minhyunnie should be the one to tell h-”

Jihoon let out a humorless laugh.

Seongwu stopped midsentence, realizing what was going on.

“I'll wake your angel up, hyung. Be there in a few.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Slut!Minhyun won't let me sleep (ಥ_ಥ)


	20. A private show in an empty club

Seongwu was momentarily blinded by the sudden flood of light when Jihoon and Daniel entered the club. Seongwu watched them as he blinked the flashes away from where he was sitting: on one of the booths located on the side of the dancefloor. The double doors opened loudly (almost violently with the hinges protesting) to let the younger pair in.

 

Too early for sunset yet here Seongwu was, in a desolate club instead of the office talking to a man in suit who was scouting him for a role outside of theater and into the small screen. He was also dying to run to Jihoon and explain what he meant earlier during their phonecall but the weight of Minhyun cuddling, draped on his side, reminded him of what he was here for.

 

*

 

A Few Minutes Ago

 

*

 

 

Minhyun has never felt so good. His lips were being smushed, gentle nips here and there, a warm hand on his cheek, cupping the side of his face (which probably weighs a ton because Minhyun couldn't lift his face on his own, his whole body draped over the person who was sitting beside him and giving him all these gentle kisses) only to stop when Minhyun’s tongue slid out his mouth to deepen it.

 

The nibbling stopped, the gentle pressing of soft lips halted, the rhythmic small smacks silenced and Minhyun doesn't want it to stop. He hated it when it stopped. He pursed his lips to no avail, whining until the hand that was on his cheek flew to pat him on the lips. Minhyun tried to lift his eyelids (which also weigh a ton) when he heard his voice.

 

 _Ah, Ongie._ It was Ongie. He was telling Minhyun something but the words make no sense to Minhyun's addled brain.

 

What made sense to Minhyun was how melodic the sound of his speaking was, how musical his tone of inquiry. Minhyun struggled until he was able to see a sliver of light, fighting the heaviness of his lids, trying to make out shapes that soon filled his visions.

 

It was Ongie. Minhyun giggled. His face was so close and he looked great. So fucking great, so fucking handsome, so fucking cute even when his eyebrows are bunched, and his lips set in a hard line. Was he angry? Why was he angry? Minhyun doesn't want Ongie to be angry so he lifted a hand to try and soothe the wrinkle between Ongie's brows but Minhyun felt like his hand turned boneless: a tentacle, a stubborn appendage that he couldn't control.

 

He almost poked Ongie's nose in the process and the other slapped his useless hand away. Minhyun said sorry but Ongie was saying something, locking Minhyun's hand in a tight grip, fingers interlaced with intent. Minhyun only wanted to kiss him again. So he did what he could, not trusting whatever it is that may come out of his mouth because his brain was sloshed in a river of alcohol, his own breath fuming of its toxicity (Minhyun hated it the most, it stinks so bad). But he missed the kisses, so he pursed his lips and did his best to angle his face towards the general direction of Seongwu’s mouth only to hit his mouth against the bony structure of what seemed like Seongwu’s shoulder.

 

“K-kiss, Ongie, kiss.” Minhyun tried lifting his head off of Ongie's shoulder but his spine turned into jelly and he toppled the other way before Ongie caught him, this time Minhyun recognized the eyes. They were glaring at Minhyun. And god, if it didn't turn Minhyun on. He giggled.

 

Ongie placed Minhyun's head back into his shoulder and Minhyun leaned against him gladly. He turned his head to leave little kisses against Ongie's neck. The grip on his hand tightened. Minhyun was convinced Ongie's hand was covered in chocolate syrup, the one that hardens into shell, so he guided Ongie’s hand and popped it inside his mouth. Will it crumble between his teeth? Or melt on his tongue? Ongie flinched and retrieved his hand, body suddenly leaning away, so Minhyun fell too, until his forehead landed against Ongie’s middle.

 

“Oohh, cuddles!” Minhyun wanted to sleep right there, his head suddenly felt like his brain was traded for a boulder, weighing more than what his neck can handle.

 

“Huge head! I have a big big heaaaaad~” Minhyun belted out the song he just composed. He must be a genius. The gentle trinkle of Seongwu’s laughter cleared the haze in Minhyun’s brain.

 

He could suddenly understand and process Seongwu’s question: “Why did you stop?! Sing some more! I didn’t know you had such a pretty sweet voice.” Seongwu looked happy, he praised Minhyun. Seongwu placed a hand underneath Minhyun’s chin to guide his gaze up. They shared a moment of just staring at each other until it finally dawned on Seongwu how focused Minhyun’s stare had become.

 

He was about to voice his observation when Minhyun suddenly interrupted him.

 

“Did you know I’ve had the biggest crush on you ever since I first entered this university?”

 

Seongwu waited for more but Minhyun fell back down slumping against his side. Honestly, Seongwu couldn’t understand a word from what the other just said. Just when this drunk Minhyun looked like he finally got his shit together, he fell back into the giggling mess that he was a few minutes ago. He was pressing kisses against the air, mumbling incoherently to himself.

 

Seongwu checked his phone again, no notification from Daniel or Jihoon. Seongwu bit his lip anxiously: Was Jihoon angry? Was his baby hurt that Seongwu would try to keep Minhyun’s truth from him? Seongwu only wished for them to have this conversation some other time, when Minhyun isn’t shitfaced, and when he’s in a better condition himself, not when his headspace was polluted by the opportunity he just dumped into the trashbin back at the theater office.

 

 

*

 

A few moments later

 

*

 

 

Jihoon went directly to the bar the moment he spotted the collection of liquor, not even sparing a glance toward Seongwu’s direction. Jihoon was offered a drink and was talking up the bartender, the only staff left because the rest of the bar crew were paid to go home.

 

On the contrary, Daniel came storming in, eyes wildly scanning the otherwise empty room, until his gaze finally caught Seongwu's. Daniel dashed toward him but stopped in his tracks when Minhyun lifted his head from its perch on Seongwu’s shoulder, hand cupping Seongwu's face to turn his head and smack a kiss against Seongwu's lips. Seongwu never left Daniel’s gaze even while Minhyun’s mouth was on his. Minhyun was moving sluggishly, kissing Seongwu too sensually, nipping here and there, softly biting at times.

 

Daniel was locked in a stupor. It was intoxicating, seeing his best friend and his boyfriend kiss like that. Seongwu had told him this happens all the time. Daniel had wet dreams of it before. But now that he was seeing it in action, it was so different… so sensual… so otherworldly.

 

It was arousing.

 

Daniel's eyes widened when Minhyun giggled and leaned in again, ready to have more, only to topple to the side, almost falling from the couch. Daniel sprung on his best friend to help him sit steadily, straddling Minhyun's lap also so that he could keep his hyung away from Seongwu who sat there, frozen.

 

Not because of what just happened with Minhyun but because of something else entirely on the dancefloor.

 

On the back of Daniel’s mind, he noticed the sour whiff of alcohol. Minhyun’s clearly intoxicated, but all of Daniel’s attention was on Seongwu who sat unmoving, eyes dark and unfathomable, trained toward--Daniel followed his gaze, twisting in his perch on Minhyun’s lap to _see--fuck._

 

Park Jihoon.

 

The music turned up louder.

 

Thank god the club was empty. Daniel reached for the half-filled glass of tequila (he wasn’t sure but couldn’t care less) on the table because there’s no way he could survive this sober. He found a slice of lemon and sucked on it in haste. He quickly chugged down two more glasses of burning alcohol as the music grew even louder. Daniel’s vision quickly turned hazy, but not enough to blur the scene entirely. Just a rosy filter over usual, peachy stuff.

 

The neon lights that were previously suspended in stillness now filled the room with its multicolored glow, painting the bare walls with psychedelic patterns until they resemble the insides of a kaleidoscope. There was sensual jazz playing in subdued notes but the upbeat thump of bass that layered it drowned the sultry melody.

 

 _Ahhh. Jihoonie._ That’s right. _Jihoonie was there._

 

He was the one who brought the colour on. The spark of life, an oasis, in the middle of the otherwise dank and trippy desert.

 

Jihoonie stood there, on the elevated platform in the middle of the floor, where a single pole was rooted. He began taking off the jacket he grabbed from (wait, that was from Daniel’s closet (!), revealing a black sleeveless undershirt that clung nicely to his exquisitely toned chest, his collarbones popped under the dim spotlight and Daniel, _fuck yes,_ Daniel felt goosebumps crawl all over his arm.

 

Minhyun shifted under him and it’s getting hot and he was sure he’s growing harder but Daniel couldn’t tear his eyes away from Jihoonie to check.

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Jihoon smirked when he saw that all eyes were trained on him. He threw a wink over at the worker who turned the music up and lights on for this private show. The guy bowed politely and went back to doing his thing, shaking more bottles. Jihoon swayed his hips to the song when the first sultry line dropped.

 

He saw Minhyun squinting at him, trying to peek over Daniel’s shoulder. Jihoon smirked and took a step back, leaning heavily against the pole. It was Jihoon’s first time in this club. It was small compared to where Seongwu used to take him.

Jihoon loved it.

 

He held an arm over his head to grasp the pole. He saw Seongwu biting his own underlip. Jihoon swayed to the slow music and almost stopped when two pale hands emerged to cup Daniel’s ass.

 

Minhyun was grabbing him and pulling him down so that Daniel was now locked on his lap, Minhyun’s shadowed gaze still glued to Jihoon. Daniel moaned loudly, dropping the glass he was sippin on back to the table, sitting twisted to keep his eyes on Jihoon’s next move.

 

Jihoon opened his legs and slowly, _very slowly,_ slid down. Seongwu crossed his legs in discomfort. Daniel’s hand flew to rest atop Seongwu’s thigh.

 

 _Great._ Jihoon’s got them going.

 

Jihoon tilted his head to the side and rolled his hips, still squatting on the floor and Daniel let out another moan because Minhyun must’ve rubbed their fronts. Seongwu grabbed Daniel’s wrist that was on his leg.

 

Jihoon was enjoying whatever his effect was on all three of them.

 

He placed his free hand in between his legs when the singer hit a high note and Jihoon saw Seongwu pulling Daniel’s hand that was sitting on his thigh, down to his own crotch. Jihoon placed a knee on the floor and gyrated upwards, fingers bending inward to cup his own balls.

 

Minhyun rolled his own hip upward and Daniel shivered visibly on his friend’s lap. Seongwu jolted in his seat, legs spreading involuntarily when Daniel’s hand grabbed him.

 

Jihoon let out a smile. He then pulled himself up using the hand he had on the pole until he was almost standing. Then, he turned around, presenting his ass in their direction.

 

Jihoon heard three different voices mouthing the same curse, it was the first time Jihoon heard their voices together tonight. He decided it won’t be the last. Jihoon eyed the only staff in the corner of the bar, he was busy mixing more colourful shots. From what he told Jihoon, Minhyun had rented out the place for the night, even paid a hefty sum to keep the cameras away. Jihoon was just a teeny bit tipsy.

 

_He only drank two shots of bacardi for fuck’s sake._

 

But it was beginning to get unbearably hot. His hair stuck to his forehead. Jihoon shook it out and the sweat rained around him. Jihoon kept moving his body to the rhythm until he could feel his every pore let out the fire. Every inch of his skin was covered with sweat in no time.

 

He was getting _real hot._ He began shedding one strap.

 

Another chorus of _“Fuck”_ was heard from his audience.

 

Jihoon smirked in victory.

 

He tilted his head to the side and allowed the fabric that was clinging to his chest (like a second layer of skin with how drenched it was) drop and catch against a nipple. Daniel moaned loudly, Jihoon noticed Minhyun’s head had disappeared. Daniel whimpered and complained for Minhyun to be gentle with the nips. Jihoon giggled.

 

 _Of course,_ Minhyun had always shown his fondness of Jihoon’s buds. Jihoon felt his jeans tighten considerably when Seongwu lifted his own shirt and showed Jihoon his free hand playing against his own chest. Jihoon quickly discarded his top.

 

 _Fuck,_ _Seongwu was playing dirty,_ he’d known Jihoon was weak whenever his hyung flaunts his body.

Daniel turned around again just in time to see Jihoon throw the shirt away. He moved to stand and Jihoon knew it’ll be over once Daniel was set free so Jihoon sent Seongwu a warning gaze and Seongwu moved quickly. Jihoon was getting high off their wordless communication when he was blessed with what happened next.

 

Daniel was forced to remain on Minhyun’s lap when Seongwu pulled him for an impatient and dirty kiss. Daniel heard Minhyun whining before he felt a stinging bite on his collarbone. Minhyun’s bites continued lower. Seongwu suckled on Daniel’s lowerlip and all the complaints died down in Daniel’s throat.

 

Two mouths on him and he was already undone. Minhyun was biting the skin between Daniel’s nipple and armpit. Daniel hissed in pain but Seongwu’s tongue swallowed it all.

 

 _Fuck,_ Daniel tried so hard to escape because he was dying to know what Jihoon was doing next but the grip on his jaw was solid, with Seongwu’s face all over him and Minhyun’s grabby hands kneading his ass, there was no way Daniel could survive. So he surrendered.

 

 

*

 

 

 

The moment Seongwu was sure Daniel has turned pliant, he broke away to look back at his baby.

 

Jihoon was shirtless and sweaty, leaning against the pole, panting while palming himself. He was looking at Seongwu with dark eyes full of hunger and Seongwu couldn’t place it exactly, but it was somewhere between annoyance and anger.

 

Seongwu untangled himself from Daniel and walked to the spotlight. Jihoon unlatched himself from the pole and met Seongwu halfway.

 

Seongwu distantly heard Minhyun whispering a series of “I love you’s” and thought _about damn time_ while Daniel was too busy working his hips to notice Seongwu’s absence.

 

Seongwu found himself in the circle of Jihoon’s arms.

 

“Baby?” Seongwu asked gently, melting inside Jihoon’s tight hug.

 

Jihoon didn’t reply, instead he pulled Seongwu down to claim his lips.

 

It wasn’t gentle at all.

 

Jihoon wanted to deliver a point.

 

Seongwu yielded, opened his mouth, and welcomed him. Seongwu accepted it all: Jihoon’s fury, his irritation, his impatience, his anger, but most of all his pain.

 

Seongwu felt all of it as if it was his own. Jihoon was hurt. His tiny hands were shaking, and Seongwu was so so damn sorry. This was his baby, this was his precious Jihoon. Seongwu can never, ever let him be in pain. Jihoon balled his fists, desperately clinging into the fabric of Seongwu’s shirt. Seongwu pulled him closer, his hands slid over the sweaty skin of Jihoon’s back and settled on his waist. Seongwu wanted to cry, he could feel Jihoon’s pulse, his heartbeat, and the quiet tremors of tears that the younger had been holding back. Seongwu’s kisses quickly grew urgent, he wanted so much more than to comfort his baby, he wanted to take away all the bad that was making his Jihoon sad. And hurt.

 

Jihoon’s hand soon slid down from its perch on the neckline of Seongwu’s shirt. A finger caught on the depth of his hyung’s navel and he realized he was home.

 

Jihoon accepted Seongwu’s apology evident on the tears that rolled on the side of Seongwu’s face in place of Jihoon’s unshed ones. Jihoon let himself get lost in the comfort of Seongwu’s kisses.

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

“Minhyun hyung, oh shit, ah, da-” Daniel was still in a stupor. He couldn’t believe it. This was his hyung. His best friend, his other self, his role model. And Daniel was humping him. And making out with him.

 

He moaned time and time again whenever he got to purchase a chance to breathe given the relentless onslaught of Minhyun’s lips. His hyung tasted like lemon and salt and reeked of alcohol, yet Daniel was enraptured. The redness of Minhyun’s face and the light sheen of sweat made his pale skin glow. Daniel placed a finger on the tip of Minhyun’s nose, tracing the line up until his forehead and swatted at the hair that clung there, sticky with sweat.

 

Minhyun lifted his eyes from their sight on Daniel’s mouth to match their gazes. Daniel leaned closer again, thumb tracing the dark circles beneath his hyung’s eyes, heart hurting when it was only then that Daniel realized, that Minhyun was going through a hard time, and Daniel hasn’t really been there for him.

 

“Niel-ah, my Daniel. I love you. I love you. I love you. So fucking much.” Minhyun whispered.

 

Daniel had been hearing it all night. But hearing cuss words fall from his hyung’s ever so polite mouth made Daniel’s stomach tighten. Daniel knew he was loved. Minhyun has never failed to show it. And somehow, this was Daniel’s turn to reciprocate.

 

Daniel crashed their lips together in response.

Minhyun’s hands were still busy massaging his behind and Daniel could feel his hyung’s hard-on beneath him so Daniel kneeled closer, lifting himself off but connecting their torsos so that they could keep kissing.

 

But Daniel doesn’t trust himself. He wanted this, had been wanting this since the idea planted itself on his brain. But his hyung was drunk. And Daniel was scared that this would change their relationship the moment it gets further from just making out. Daniel hated the fact that they only got around to do stuff like this when one of them was drunk.

 

Daniel pulled away when he felt his own pants filling out. Minhyun had been poking him through his pants and his hyung's tongue was skillful enough to make Daniel crave for more.

 

“Hyung, please.. Not like this?” _Great,_ Daniel groaned internally, it came out like a question.

 

Daniel was so busy face-palming himself that he didn’t notice the sunken expression on Minhyun's face.

 

Daniel used the break to look at Jihoon.

 

What Daniel saw made his knees give out.

 

Seongwu and Jihoon were busy swallowing each other’s tongues. Jihoon’s leg was hoisted up around Seongwu’s waist, Jihoon’s back pressed against the pole. Seongwu’s thin body was curved towards Jihoon, making sure every line of their fronts meet. Seongwu grinding into Jihoon had the latter throwing his head back. And damn it, Jihoon’s glassy eyes flew open and caught Daniel staring. Daniel felt himself twitch. Jihoon curled his fingers at the back of Seongwu’s head and kissed Daniel’s boyfriend harder without breaking eye contact.

 

In the exact same moment, Minhyun pulled him down to sit him on his lap, heated crotches rubbing together so good it made Daniel’s eyes almost roll to the back of his head in pleasure.

 

“Niel, just this one time. Please?”

 

The way Minhyun pleaded with the softest voice in contrast with his strong grip over Daniel’s ass made Daniel’s heart skip a beat.

 

All he could do was nod.

 

Minhyun broke into the brightest of smiles, his eyes disappearing and guided Daniel’s mouth back on his to resume making out. Minhyun kissed him so carefully. It was done with so much control that Daniel wondered if his hyung was even drunk in the first place. Daniel closed his eyes to feel the moment.

 

Minhyun gently parted his lips along with his own so that the tips of their tongues could touch. Daniel humped him unconsciously. Minhyun moaned and Daniel used this chance to invade inside. Minhyun’s mouth was so warm, letting out sweet sounding moans and Daniel was determined to keep him singing. He could hear himself answering in disgustingly wet slurps but it didn’t matter.

He was making his hyung feel good and their hips meet in a dance of their own. Daniel rocked into him with more force and the impact was bordering on painful that the restriction of their pants were soon too annoying to ignore.

Minhyun’s hands that were originally playing with his ass crawled towards Daniel’s front and struggled to undo the button of his jeans what with the erratic movement of Daniel’s riding. He stilled over Minhyun and he finally felt himself being set free.

 

_It was so hot._

 

The way Minhyun bit his own lowerlip when his fingertips caressed Daniel through his bulging underwear… and when he was scooped out and he felt the air hit his cock?

 

Oh god his heart nearly exploded.

 

The club was still a public place and Daniel’s penis was _out._ Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined this would happen to him. Let alone with his hyung. Minhyun wrapped him in both hands quickly and squeezed gently enough, sliding slowly down to pull the skin downward.

 

Daniel’s toe curled and his legs squeezed Minhyun’s hips but his hyung continued with his gentle ministrations. He could feel himself letting out wet beads and Daniel almost tore his own hair off when Minhyun pursed his mouth to slide out a generous amount of saliva.

 

The clear line of warm liquid from his hyung’s mouth connected with the little slit on Daniel’s head and Daniel’s hips stuttered in between gyrations. Minhyun’s grip was getting tighter, but not suffocating, just enough to set Daniel on fire with every tug. He bucked his hips into Minhyun’s hand and the older stroked him while making sure to coat him properly. It felt so fucking good and Daniel couldn’t help the deep groan that escaped his mouth when the pumps grew faster, bolder yet held out, making sure the hand reached the _farthest_ from the head before sliding back up.

Daniel was surprised. He was never handled this good before. 

 

“Oh god, that feels so good, more, more Daddy.” Daniel heard himself slip and Minhyun’s hand stilled. 

 

Daniel’s eyes flew open and found that Minhyun’s eyes have widened in shock. 

 

Daniel bit his lips to hide a smile. 

 

Minhyun blushed furiously, darkening his already reddened face even more. 

 

“Did you just-” 

 

“Harder please, Daddy.” _Okay_ Daniel was getting a rise out of Minhyun’s very obvious twitch, his hyung’s cock might as well have kicked Daniel given the way their hips were connected. 

 

Daniel felt himself grow heavier inside Minhyun’s grip. He had always fantasized calling Minhyun Daddy in bed. Seongwu once indulged him, showing him a video Jihoon took of his hyung stripping. Minhyun’s body was built rather sexily. Huge arms, wide torso and ridged abs, Daniel’s mouth _watered._

 

Minhyun suddenly pulled Daniel from his daydreaming by tugging on his cock harshly, grip suddenly tight. 

 

“Say it again?” Minhyun sniffed and used his deep voice, thick with alcohol. 

 

Daniel felt a shiver travelling down his spine. His hips bucked up involuntarily, voicing out his wants, 

_“Daddy.”_

 

Minhyun swallowed.

 

 

“What do you want from daddy?” Minhyun leaned towards Daniel’s ear, breathing hot air and his deep gravelly speaking voice shooting straight into the pit of Daniel’s belly. Daniel’s skin pebbled, making the little hairs on the back of his neck rise. 

 

“Everything. Eung. I’ll be a good boy.” Daniel was surprised at his own voice. It was shaking.

 

Minhyun was pumping him leisurely, placing small kisses against Daniel’s ear, wet tongue darting out to tickle him every now and then. 

 

Daniel felt himself getting wetter, shoulders shaking from want. 

 

“Good boys kneel on the floor and make their daddies feel good.” 

 

Minhyun traced a nail down Daniel’s spine. The white shirt he was wearing had grown translucent and sticky into his skin. Daniel’s back muscles rippled in response, feeling too sensitive from Minhyun’s everything; his voice, his hand pumping Daniel, his hips grinding. 

 

Daniel never wanted to leave his perch, feeling extremely great but he has something to prove. 

 

Without tucking himself back in, he rose from Minhyun’s lap and stood in front of his hyung confidently. Minhyun’s jaw clenched, his eyes glued to Daniel’s swollen and erect cock. Daniel dropped quickly, so now Minhyun’s eyes were locked with his. 

 

He moved deliberately. Quickly popping Minhyun’s jeans open, sliding the zipper down carefully before tugging the waistband lower. Minhyun lifted his hips to allow Daniel. He sprung free when Daniel slid the pants along with his hyung’s underwear down. 

 

“I’ve always dreamt of doing this to you, daddy.” 

 

Minhyun bit the back of his knuckles when Daniel snuggled on his thigh like a cat, rubbing his cheek up and down Minhyun’s leg, nose an inch or two away from his cock. He could _feel_ Daniel's exhales.

 

Minhyun couldn’t open his legs, restricted by his pants just over his knee. His balls were slightly pinched in this position and he wiggled uncomfortably. He was about to sigh in relief when Daniel finally lifted his face, thinking Minhyun finally has the chance to slide his pants all the way down when Daniel suddenly licked the juncture where his leg became his hip. 

 

“Oh fuck, puppy!” Minhyun accidentally yelled. 

Minhyun didn’t realize the implications of what he just said but Daniel was suddenly looking up at him with the biggest smile, brows pressing in the middle like he loved the endearment.

 

_Oh well,_ it has always been that way between them. Minhyun had always found Daniel endearing like a huge dog, and Jihoon let it slip once, that Daniel probably secretly acknowledge himself as a huge pup no matter how much he wished himself to be a feline. 

 

Minhyun couldn’t keep his eyes off Daniel no matter how much he tried, he was so curious who was giving who a head in the dancefloor with all that slurping sounds from their direction but Daniel was kissing him down there and Minhyun just couldn’t afford to miss a second of it. Daniel kept his hand fondling Minhyun’s thigh, squeezing at times, his other hand hidden from view. 

 

Minhyun wiggled his hip to catch Daniel’s attention, he badly wanted to slide his jeans off but Daniel was too busy sniffing and leaving smacks of kisses all over Minhyun’s other thigh.

 

“Daddy, can I?” Daniel looked at Minhyun, a perfect imitation of puppy eyes, and how could Minhyun say no? 

 

“Go ahead.” 

 

Daniel thumbed the underside, tracing the huge protruding vein that lined it, before scooping Minhyun using his tongue. Oh, god, Minhyun loved him. His tongue swirled over the head with enough force that stirred Minhyun up and warmth that melted him. Daniel proceeding from thumbing him to gripping him and pumping him in time along with the bob of his head. Minhyun definitely didn’t expect it. He was already so close, his whimpers turned into whines. 

 

He was aware he sounded like a cat meowing and he couldn’t control it. 

 

Daniel’s eyes went wide the moment he heard it. Minhyun’s resolve crumbled down in ashes when Daniel pressed the underside of his tongue down Minhyun’s slit, then swiping it down to point the tip into the slit. 

 

Minhyun moaned and convulsed, own legs pressing his balls to squeeze out thick white strings of cum which Daniel tried so hard to swallow . 

 

But Minhyun wasn't stopping, he was shaking as he came, never ending, unloading messily into Daniel's mouth, spilling over the floor and some onto Daniel's hand. Even then he was still letting out more watery spunk, and it went on for the longest time. 

Minhyun briefly saw white dots behind his lids before he was swallowed by darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while! 🍌 
> 
>  
> 
> To all my readers who waited patiently, I hope this was worth your time. What started out as an outlet for self indulgence became an avenue to meet friends who share the same passion. Im @wannabeyourbab4 on twt 💕
> 
>  
> 
> I'm so excited to announce a special chapter coming up next week for the @seasonsof4walls 💕💕
> 
>  
> 
> If you love the four main characters of this fic, this is your week, July 11th to 14th, head on to twt and drown in #seasonsof4walls contents brought by amazing writers, artists, and content creators.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
